Never Say Goodbye Unless You Mean It
by jrrm64
Summary: Starts up with Tony in hospital at the beginning of the Nature of the Beast but goes in a completely different direction.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The oxygen mask over his mouth was only one sign that the meeting didn't go as well as he anticipated that it would. Of course, the IV unit pumping whatever into his left arm and the heart monitor were also unavoidable signs that all wasn't well in the world of Anthony D DiNozzo. He scanned the hospital room stopping on the lone figure of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who sat in an uncomfortable chair with a coffee in his right hand and his eyes closed getting some sleep. A slight smile cracked Tony's face.

As if he had some sort of DiNozzo radar, Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at the now awake younger man. He stretched his neck to the right then the left then he stood up and walked over to be beside the bed.

With his right hand, Tony reached up and pulled off the oxygen mask.

"What happened, Boss?" he asked taking in gulps of oxygen in between each word.

"You were shot, Tony, a bullet through your lungs," Gibbs said.

He was going to lie to his agent, though he wasn't sure Tony was ready to hear everything. From the man's tone and his appearance, Tony knew there was more that Gibbs wanted to say to him, but he was holding back. His Pacific Ocean green eyes stared into the steel blue eyes of his boss.

"Boss… what's… wrong… with… me?" he asked.

Gibbs reached over the oxygen mask and gently placed it back over Tony's face. Tony started to breathing normally again. He needed the oxygen.

"Agent Cade is dead. Agent Barrett left a blood trail, but we don't have her body, and then you were shot, too. What happened, DiNozzo?" he asked softly.

Instinctively, Tony reached up and touched his head. He had a good-sized welt on it from hitting the pavement face first. The welt hurt. Tony pulled his mask off again.

"Don't… know… what… happened. Showed… up… for meet. Can't… remember… more… than that. Can't… remember… shooting," he said.

Gibbs shook his head and put the oxygen mask back on him.

"We'll find out what happened to you. Don't worry," he said.

Tony nodded in the affirmative. He trusted that Gibbs would find out that truth. Hell, he trusted Gibbs more than he did his own father. He trusted Gibbs with his life. The man had let him down a few times, but nothing in comparison to Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

"Rest, Tony, just rest. We'll deal with everything later," said Gibbs.

"'Kay, boss," he said through the mask then drifted off to sleep.

NCIS

"You doing much better, Tony," said Dr. Brad Pitt, who stood in front of the hospital bed reading the chart.

"Much better, Brad. That doesn't say much, does it?" smiled Tony. "You know you can't lie to me. We've been through too much together when it comes to my lungs."

"To be honest, Tony, your lungs didn't need a bullet through them. They were bad enough to begin with because of that bout with Y Pestis. Your lung capacity was at seventy percent to start. Now with this trauma to them, you've probably lost another ten or fifteen percent of their capacity," Brad sighed.

Tony felt a cold wave of reality wash over him. The last time he had to qualify as a field agent, he barely made the seven-minute mile. He could help but chuckle to himself. A seven-minute mile. There was a time when he ran the mile in five minute and forty-three seconds. He was fast; he was an athlete. Now, he struggled to breathe on cold days.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asked.

"You won't qualify anytime soon to get back in the field. I'm telling you as a friend either to take a desk job or a disability and leave the job," Brad said.

"You mean that I should cash in my chips because the game is over," Tony said with a smile, trying to show some bravado because that was all he had at the moment. "There's nothing that can be done."

"I've therapies and some ideas but…," Brad stopped. "In a month I'm transferring out to Pearl Harbor. My wife is from Hawaii and she wants me to take this posting. She misses her home."

"I don't blame her. I miss Hawaii and I've never even been there," smiled Tony.

"I can recommend a good doctor for you. Your new physician would be better off discussing therapies and new treatments with you than me," said Brad.

"I want you, Brad. I trust you," said Tony. "You've been there since the beginning. I don't trust anyone else, but you."

"Then you'll have to be out in Hawaii. I think I can fit a retired NCIS agent who was forced into retirement because of a bullet through the lungs onto my list of patients and no one will argue," said Brad.

"And if I took a disability and followed you out to Hawaii then what would you recommend for me to do?" asked Tony.

"Enzymes to combat the scaring and the fibrosis to start with. Also, you'll have to start taking Penicillamine and Colchicine. After taking that nice cocktail of pills everyday then I'd recommend some physical therapies. I think swimming would be the first step for you. We start slow with a few laps of the pool and build it up. I also like a few homeopathic therapies, such drinking eucalyptus tea, and using a steam inhaler with the oil of eucalyptus. I think we can gain back some of the lung capacity. If nothing else, I know we can stop from losing anymore," Brad explained.

"How long with the pills, teas, inhaler, and swimming do you think it would take for me to get my lungs back in shape for field duty?" asked Tony.

Brad smiled. He knew that things never went easy with Tony. Tony refused to believe his body had physical limitations. He was the aging joke who still believed he could overcome all the odds if he tried hard enough.

"Six month, maybe a year and you might qualify. Might qualify," smiled Brad.

"That long," said Tony.

"Yeah, that long, Tony," said Brad. "We are looking at change your habits and forcing you into a discipline lifestyle that you haven't had since college."

Brad looked at his patient, who leaned back in his bed and thought about what he had just heard. NCIS was Tony's life. If he was being honest about it, he'd say his team was his family. Vance wouldn't let him leave for six months to trains to get back into the field. He now had two choices: follow Brad to Hawaii and try to find a new life, or stay here in DC and struggle with a new doctor to make it back in three months because Vance wouldn't give him more than that to qualify for the field. It looked like an easy choice, but no choice was really easy. Tony sighed.

"Well, Magnum P.I. was my favorite show," he smiled his I won't be defeated grin.

"Good call, Tony," said Brad. "Together I think we can get your lungs in better shape, but you are going to have to listen to me."

"I swear, Brad, I'll switch from pizza with pepperoni to pizza with pineapple," Tony said.

Brad rolled his eyes and sighed, "You aren't going to make this easy, are you?"

There was nothing easy about this. He'll be leaving his surrogate family behind. Abby was the sister he never had and Tim was like a little brother in some ways. Of course, Ducky was the sagacious grandfather, Jimmy was the geeky cousin, who he couldn't help but like, and then there was Gibbs. He sometimes wondered what his life would have been like if Gibbs had been his father rather than Senior. Finally, there was Ziva David. She was his idea of unrequited love, a woman he had very deep feelings for but never shared those feelings with her for many, complicated reasons. He'd have to leave them all behind.

"Nothing easy about this, Brad, but I'll put in for a disability tomorrow," he said.

"And I'll sign off on it," said Brad.

NCIS

Brad and his wife Ally left for Pearl a week ago. Tony was now out of the hospital. His apartment was up for sale along with some of the antiques. He had contacted his cousin Colin Paddington, a relative on his mother's side, about staying on his estate in Hawaii until he found a place of his own. Colin owned a gated estate on the beach in Loa Ridge. His side of the family had owned the property for almost one hundred and fifty years. Colin's father was his mother's baby brother.

Colin agreed to let Tony stay permanently in the servant bungalow on the estate. With Tony's background, he was able to write it off as a live-in security expert, which amused Tony to no end. In some ways that was the same job Magnum P.I. had, though he wouldn't have the cherry red Ferrari.

Colin told him that he might spend a month, sometimes two, at the estate, otherwise it was up kept by the a grounds manager and he'd allow people to stay at the seven bedroom, eight bathrooms, mansion for business and personal reason, though not too often. The estate was going to be Colin's retirement property. It further amused Tony that the grounds manager, who lived in the estate, was a sixty year old former Scotland Yard DCI. It appeared that his cousin had an affinity for trusting former cops.

Getting dressed in an Armani beige summer suit with a pair of brown suede shoes, a white cotton shirt, no tie, and a pair of classis Ray Ban men's brown colored Wayfarer sunglasses, Tony arrived at NCIS to sign his disability and retirement papers. Vance had put more effort into trying to convince into taking a desk job and stay with NCIS than Tony thought he would. Since he let Gibbs know his situation, he had cut himself off from his surrogate family. It was just a little too painful for him deal with them. He knew Gibbs understood how hard this was for him.

He skipped taking the elevator to the third floor and took it to the mezzanine with the thought of sneaking in and out without being seen by anyone in the bullpen. Vance had wanted to see him before he signed the papers. The elevator doors opened and he walked along the wall so as not to be noticed from down below. He could see Ziva at her desk, Tim now seated at Tony's old desk, and a new agent seated at Tim's desk. Gibbs knew he couldn't wait for him this time, so he replaced him. It had been two months. Gibbs had his head down and looked busy. They all looked busy.

He reached Cynthia's desk. She offered a sympathetic smile.

"I'll tell the Director you are here," she said.

"Thanks, Cynthia," he said taking off his sunglasses.

She got on the phone and let Vance know he was there. After she hung up, she told him to go into the office. Entering Vance's office, he noticed his personnel file sitting on conference table. Vance got up from his desk and offered Tony his right hand to shake. They shook hands.

"Agent DiNozzo," said Vance.

"Not for much longer," said Tony.

"Sit down at the conference table," said Vance.

Tony sat at the table, as did Vance. He placed his left hand on Tony's file.

"I know that you and I have had a rough relationship, but I actually do hate to lose you, DiNozzo," said Vance.

"Thank you, sir," said Tony.

"You've lost weight," said Vance.

"A bullet through one of your lungs can be an effective diet," said Tony with a smirk.

"How are the lungs doing?" he asked.

"I haven't pushed them, but so far so good," he said.

"I spoke to Dr. Pitt and he believes he can help with your lungs. He sounds optimistic, which gave me an idea. I thought as a retired agent you might be open to consult with the MCR Teams at Pearl on occasion. I'm not thrilled with their closure rates. Gibbs has always extolled your out of the box thinking and I thought on occasion with difficult cases you could offer your insight and opinion to the team or teams as a consultant," said Vance.

Tony's face broke into a wide grin. He didn't expect this, but he liked the idea. His days as a field agent were over but he still could be useful.

"I would love that, sir," said Tony.

"Well, I have some paperwork for you to fill out then," smiled Vance.

A half hour later Vance escorted him out onto the walk. Tony put his sunglasses on as he looked down at the bullpen.

"Are you going to say goodbye?" asked Vance.

"I'd rather not," said Tony.

"You and Gibbs are more alike than I realized," said Vance.

"I've always had trouble with goodbyes," he said.

He noticed that Ziva looked up. Her dark eyes caught him. Tony took a deep breath and released it. _I hate goodbyes. _He turned and offered Vance his hand. They shook hands.

"Thank you, Director. If you need me you know where to find me," he said.

"I'll be in touch, DiNozzo," said Vance.

Tony started walking towards the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for it to arrive. When the doors opened, he was relieved to see the elevator was empty. He got on it and pressed the ground level. The door shut. Leaning against the back of the elevator, he was feeling a sense of relief that he got away without talking to anyone. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Ziva was standing there.

He looked at her. Her hair was down and curly not straightened. He loved when she looked this way, slightly wild and untamed. Her dark chocolate eyes were glaring at him. She stepped onto the elevator, pressed a button, then she pressed the emergency stop.

"I almost got away," he said.

"Why haven't you returned any of our calls?" she said with anger in her voice.

"I don't do goodbyes well," he said.

"That's not excuse. You don't think we deserve a goodbye," she growled.

"Ziva, I don't want to say goodbye, but I have to," Tony said.

"You owe us more than just disappearing from our lives," she said.

Instinctively, he reached out with his right hand and touched her cheek. With his thumb, he ran it gently along her lower lip. Ziva blushed.

"I've been replaced, Zi," he said. "I've got nothing left to offer. I can't protect your six any longer."

"You mean more to us, to me, then that," she said.

"I wish that were true," he said softly.

He hand moved to the back of her neck. Pulling her close to him, he captured her lips with his own. Immediately, he could feel the heat between them. She parted her lips and he devoured her mother. She tasted like cinnamon and wildfire. The kiss deepened even more as their tongues warred for supremacy. Finally, out of breath and feeling lightheaded, he ended the kiss. Ziva was speechless. He reached over and released the emergency break. The door opened. Tony could see that her eyes were no longer angry but were smoldering. He placed his hands on her upper arms and leaned in so he could whisper in her ear.

"I love you, Ziva David, and I more than likely always will. I hope Ray makes you happy," he said whispered in her ear.

With those words said, he moved her out of the elevator then he reached over and pressed the button for the doors to shut. They shut with her looking at him with a mix of sadness and confusion. Tony took a deep breath.

"Clark Gable couldn't have done it better," he said with a sad smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Tony finished the fifteen lap of his morning swim. When he first started these laps, his limit was five before his lungs were burning and he needed to stop for air. However, that was then. Now, he did fifteen laps and didn't feel the need for then minutes with an oxygen mask over his face. He was in the best shape he'd been in for the last fifteen years. It turned out that besides being a great doctor, Brad was a helluva trainer.

He had been in Hawaii for six months and good to Brad's word his lungs had gotten stronger between the exercise, therapies, and medications. Swimming over to the side of the pool, he pulled himself out of the water then he walked over and grabbed a towel off the pool lounge chair and then dried himself. Turning away from the mansion, he looked out at the Pacific Ocean. When he was a kid and visited Hawaii, he never left the hotel room, even after his father had left him for a business meeting and forgotten all about him. What little he saw of Honolulu was from the hotel room. This was a beautiful sight, a bit of paradise, yet no one told him how boring paradise was.

With his morning swim done, his next chore was to take a morning jog on the beach, no more than five miles, and then after that he was free until two in the afternoon when he had a checkup with Brad at Pearl. His life was orderly, disciplined, and utterly boring. So far, he'd put all his effort and concentration in doing what Brad wanted him to do. Now that he was feeling better, he needed to find something to do with his life other than watch movies and exercise.

He started walking towards his bungalow off to the side of the mansion, so he could change into running shorts, a tee shirt, and running shoes. It was a fairly dull existence he lived in paradise. Besides his workouts and change of lifestyle, he managed to do one consulting job with the lead MCRT at Pearl on a job. They were dealing with a gun dealer and were running an undercover op to catch her. The gun dealer's name was Flora Burn. It was actually her pseudonym. Flora Burn was a 18th Century female pirate. Her real name was Margaret Hall. Tony consulted with them on their op, which ended up going down without a problem.

So far, that consultation was the most fun, he had living on Oahu. Out of a mix of boredom and amusement, he applied for a P.I. license and gun permit a month ago. He got both. Being an ex-homicide detective and ex-fed helped sometimes. Yet, he hadn't taken a job as a P.I. just yet. It was his Magnum P.I. homage. Instead, he swam and ran in the morning then he swam in the evening, took his medicines, and drank his eucalyptus tea, as well as breath in the steam from eucalyptus oil and water. His lungs felt great, but he was definitely bored. Not even the occasional drinking session with stories with former DCI Oliver Pratt could keep the boredom away. _All I need is a good slap to the back of the head by Gibbs to get me to stop whining. _

Walking to his bungalow, he let himself into his home. It was kept meticulously just like his old place in DC, a habit he picked up since his days at the military academy. He quickly changed into his shorts and old grey Ohio State University tee shirt, and running shoes. Exiting the bungalow, he walked up to his red 1980 MG convertible that he bought when he got here, got in, and drove off to his favorite spot on the beach his morning run. By the time he was done with the run, it would be seven in the morning and he'd be ready for yet another day in paradise.

"I really need to find something to do with myself," he sighed.

NCIS

In his chinos, sports coat, and polo shirt, Gibbs entered the bullpen with his fifth coffee of the day. They had been working a case looking for the kidnapped child of an Admiral. These cases always put him on the edge. Ziva was hunched over a bunch of case files forwarded to them from Metro Police, while McGee began running the financials of the Admiral and his wife. Their probie Agent Andrew MacDonald went through the NCIS files on potential persons of interest. His pile of files was much smaller than Ziva's.

Gibbs sat down at his desk. He missed DiNozzo. They had been a tight partnership for ten years. Gibbs was the hound dog who got the scent and didn't stop until he had justice, while DiNozzo was the out of the box thinker, who made connections that Gibbs didn't always see. They were formidable team and a successful one. Other partners came and went, but he and DiNozzo were the constant of the team. He took a sip of his coffee.

Ziva looked up and then over at Gibbs. He noticed that she looked tired. It had been a difficult several months for her. First, Tony left. They were close, closer than she even realized, then CIA Officer Ray Cruz, her boyfriend, turned out to be behind the murder of a naval officer. It was an accident, or so he said. He was now in prison.

"You okay, Ziver?" he asked.

"Just tired, Gibbs," she said.

She was tired because she was depressed. In a matter of months, she lost the man she thought she loved and the man she had told herself that she wasn't allowed to love. Ray was in prison and Tony was in Hawaii, where he probably had forgotten that kiss and what he said to her on that last day.

"Got anything for me?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said then she got up and walked a file over to him.

She handed him the file. It was the file of Edward Harness. He had kidnapped a police officer's daughter. She was found raped and strangled a week later. Harness lived in the area of the Admiral. He got off on a technicality. The Admiral's daughter was gone thirty hours now. If Harness took her then they were on the clock.

"McGee, I want everything you can give me on Edward Harness," said Gibbs. "Ziver has his file."

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

_Damn it. She's already been with the bastard thirty hours. More than likely, she's already been raped once. _Gibbs took another sip of his coffee. He definitely missed DiNozzo.

NCIS

In a chambray shirt and blue jeans, Tony sat in the chair waiting for Brad to return. He had just changed back into his clothes after a thorough checkup. Brad came in wearing his usual hospital togs.

"You are doing much better, Tony," said Brad then he sat down at his desk. "As a matter of fact, I would like to time you in a mile and see how you do. I think you'll do fine."

"You think I can do a seven minute mile, really?" said Tony.

"Maybe better than seven minutes," smiled Brad. "Your lungs sound really good."

Tony chuckled, "Too bad that I'm retired with a disability or I might be able to go back to work in the field."

Brad looked at him sympathetically. He had succeeded in helping Tony, but he knew it was at a cost. Brad needed Tony's full attention the last six months. Healthier eating and healthier living were as important to his recovery as much as everything else he was doing. DC was unhealthy for him.

"You've work hard this past six months, Tony. You should take a moment to feel proud," said Brad.

"So when do you want to do this mile?" asked Tony. "I'm looking forward to doing my Steve Prefontaine impersonation for you."

"How about this weekend at noon at Pearl? I'll bring a stop watch and you bring your running shoes," said Brad. "Afterwards we can go to my place and you, I, and Ally have lunch."

"Sounds like a plan, Doctor Pitt," said Tony.

"Good."

NCIS

Director Vance was in his office working late. Gibbs' team had caught the kidnapper, but, unfortunately, the daughter had been raped. The Admiral and his wife were at the hospital with their daughter and a very depressed team was down in the bullpen filling out their reports. Cynthia, who also stayed late, buzzed him.

"Yes, Cynthia," he said.

"Deputy Director Jerome Craig is on the phone for you from Pearl Harbor."

"What line?" he asked.

"Line two," she said.

He pushed line two and answered the phone, "Yes, Jerome."

"_Leon, um… we have a problem here. It appears we have a serial murderer working in Oahu_," he said.

"Fill me in, Jerome," sighed Vance.

"_A lieutenant JG Sheila Hall and Petty Officer First Class Miriam Goode, each had their throats cut after being violated_," he said.

"Raped?"

"_No. They were violated with handle of a Ka-Bar, or, at least, that's what our medical examiner thinks that what they used_," he said quietly.

"Three makes a serial killer, Jerome," said Vance, "you have two dead bodies so far."

"_Third body is of Janet Moorhead. She was a chief quartermaster, retired living near Pearl_," said Craig.

"Your best MCRT on it?" he asked.

"_I pulled them off what they were working on today and put them right on it, today_," Craig said.

"Good. What is their closure rate?" he asked.

"_88 percent_," he replied. "_It's the best one in Pearl." _

"Should be better," growled Vance. "You have Anthony DiNozzo's number."

"_The retired agent who lives out here now_?" asked Craig.

"Yes."

"_I believe I do_," he said.

"As a homicide detective he had a 96 percent closure rate and with NCIS the team he was on had a 97 percent closure rate," said Vance. "See if he is available as a consultant on this case. He's worked serial murderers before."

"What would you have him do?" Craig asked.

"Help the damn team if he can," said Vance. "He knows how to find killers, Jerome. Hire him as a consultant to help find a killer."

"_Yes, sir_," said Craig.

Vance hung up. He'd keep an eye on this situation, maybe even contact DiNozzo. If he didn't think the MCRT could handle it, he'd send Gibbs' team.

NCIS

Tony sat on his patio outside of his kitchen with his French press on the patio table waiting to be pushed down and a bowl of chopped pineapple in front of him. He had an experienced a few breakfasts in Hawaii, one was a Loco Moco, which was white rice, a hamburger patty, and a fried egg top with brown gravy, and the other was eggs sunny side up with grilled spam. Pineapple seemed to be the best alternative for a traditional Hawaiian breakfast. Tony pushed down the lever on the French press then poured himself a strong mug of French Roast. He added four sugars and some half-and-half then took a sip.

"I had a Hawaiian Royal at Anake's Diner," said Oliver, as he sat in the chair across from Tony. "Portuguese sausage, Chasu, green onions, eggs over a bed of rice with teriyaki sauce. Very filling."

"Get yourself a mug and have some coffee," said Tony.

"I've already had two cups. I have to watch my blood pressure," said Oliver. "Colin called me up and he wants me to ask a favor of you."

"He's my cousin, but he calls you to ask me for a favor. I come from a very difficult family," smiled Tony.

"I find most of us come from difficult families," said Oliver.

"Trust me the DiNozzo and Paddington families are difficult," smiled Tony.

Tony ate some of his pineapple. He liked pineapple, though he still had trouble getting used to it on pizza.

"What is the favor?" he asked.

"Alanna Cathcart is coming into Honolulu International Airport later this afternoon. He wants you to pick her up, drive her back here and help her. She is searching for a missing fiancé," said Oliver.

"Why don't you do it?" Tony asked.

"I'm putting together a charity event in the name of Colin Paddington," said Oliver.

"What's the event?"

"A polo match," sighed Oliver. "I'd rather be looking for a missing person."

"Polo," smiled Tony.

"I had mentioned that you got a P.I. license and I think Colin likes the idea that you have the license and a firearm," said Oliver. "By the way what weapon did you purchase?"

"Glock 22," said Tony.

"You Americans and your firearms," Oliver shook his head. "You really are a violent people."

Tony decided to ignore Oliver's little comment.

"Do you know anything about this missing fiancé?" asked Tony.

"Nothing. Colin was tightlipped," said Oliver.

Tony took another sip of his coffee. He didn't care if Gibbs thought he drank coffee that was too sweet.

"Do you know what she looks like?" asked Tony.

"Brunette. Thirty-two years old," he said, "but that's all I know about her."

"Fiancé?"

"Not even his name," said Oliver.

"I bet I'm doing this for free, too," said Tony.

"That is the favor apart," said Oliver.

Tony nodded his head then drank his coffee.

NCIS

He made a sign and drove out to the airport. There he stood with the sign that said Alanna Cathcart while a plane from London de-planed. Without even doubting himself, he knew Alanna Cathcart when he stepped into sight. She had first class written all over her and she wore expensive casual clothes. Her hair was long brunette with some lighter highlights and looked like silk when she moved. Of course, she was move the pretty, but spent enough money to look more than gorgeous.

"Miss Alanna Cathcart," Tony said to her.

"Yes, I am," she said. "You are a Paddington."

"No, I'm a DiNozzo, but I'm related to the Paddington's."

"Oh," she said. "We need to get my bags."

She expected Tony to do all of the work, as he scrambled around the luggage carousel grabbing her three bags. Once they were settled into his MG, He fit her luggage into his small trunk and they were off to Colin's estate.

"What's your fiancé's name?" Tony started.

"Simon Brandt," she answered.

"Tell me about him, like what was he involved in that would cause him to disappear?" he asked.

She looked at him with annoyance.

"He picked up an addiction to playing this Japanese dice game. He picked up the game in Tokyo when he lived there," she said.

"You mean Cho-Han," Tony said.

"I think that's what it's called," she replied with a hint of disdain. "How do you know this game?"

"I've watched too many Zatoichi movies," he said the smiled.

She wasn't amused by him.

"The Yakuza like to play that game of dice," Tony told her.

"I'm aware of that," she said.

"So you think he's involved with the Yakuza?" he asked.

"He has a friend in the Yakuza who lives in Hawaii that he came to see. His name is Fumio Mifune," she told him.

Tony smiled. _The bastard is involved with the Yakuza. How come I suddenly feel like doing a voice over like Magnum P.I.? She was cold as a winter's breeze coming off the ocean. I have to buy a classic Hawaiian shirt. _

"Are you capable of finding my fiancé or are you going to make excuses?" she asked Tony.

He sighed. She was going to be a pain in the ass, but his cousin was allowing to live in paradise for free.

"I've been a homicide detective and worked as a federal investigator and if it wasn't for a battle with the plague and a bullet to my lungs, I'd still be working as a fed. I caught murderers, serial killers, terrorists, smugglers, extortionists, and gun dealers. I think I can handle this," Tony growled.

"I hope so," she retorted.

For the rest of the ride, silence reigned. Tony was in no mood to prove himself an investigator. Part of the reason he thought he hadn't pursued being a P.I. was it reminded him of NCIS. Between the two months in a hospital, a month to move, and now six months in Hawaii, it had been nine months since he'd worked doing what he did best. Other than some e-mails to Ducky and Jimmy and one long e-mail from McGee kicking his ass for disappearing on them, which Tony answered with an e-mail that said – you'll do, he really did miss everyone. He missed the head slaps and steak dinners cowboy-style with Gibbs, the hugs from Abby, the long talks with Ducky, the awkwardness with Jimmy, the camaraderie of McGee, and the flirting and banter with Ziva. Yeah, he especially missed Ziva.

NCIS

After dumping Alanna Cathcart with Oliver at the main house, Tony got changed and went for an early swim. The long ride and annoying company made him look forward to his fifteen laps. Diving into the water, he started his smooth motion. Lap after lap, he concentrated on his form and nothing else allowing whatever annoyed him to float away in the water. As he did his turn and kick for his last lap, he finally brought his head up to see Deputy Director of NCIS Jerome Craig standing at the side of the pool. He stopped swimming.

"Former Agent DiNozzo, right?" asked Craig.

"That's me," said Tony, as he took a few deep breaths.

"I thought you were disabled by lung problems," said Craig.

"I was," smiled Tony. "Y Pestis and a bullet through one of your lungs can do that."

"You look healthy to me," said Craig.

"I'm much healthier than I was," he said. "I think I could even qualify for the run if I tried now."

"Oh," said Craig feeling confused. He expected someone with an oxygen tank, but instead he was looking at a healthy forty year old man. "I called but you didn't answer, so I thought I'd drop by your house. Director Vance wants me to hire you as a consultant to help our top MCRT with a serial killer."

Tony got out of the pool. He walked over and picked up a towel and started drying himself off.

"I'm doing a job right now, a missing persons," said Tony.

"But you aren't an active agent," said Craig.

"I picked up a P.I. license," smiled Tony. "DiNozzo, P.I., I think I'll make a hit TV show."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to grow a mustache," said Craig. "  
Can you at least come in and observe our team and give me your opinion of their ability?"

"What's their closure rate?" asked Tony.

"88 percent," said Craig.

"Considering the tools at their disposal that sucks," said Tony.

"Director Vance isn't happy with it," sighed Craig.

"I'll come in on Monday. Tell them I'm an observer from DC or whatever. At the end of the day I'll give you my opinion of them," said Tony.

"I'll expect you at seven A.M.," said Craig.

"I'll be there at 8 or 8:30, Deputy Director," smiled Tony.

"Um, well, I'll see you then," said Craig.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

When he first got to Oahu, Tony called an old friend from Baltimore who had retired there. Mike Flannery opened an Irish Pub near Pearl. From Mike he got the name of a Honolulu detective to talk to about Simon Brandt.

"_Honolulu Police, can I help you_?" a female voice answered.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Detective Kai Koa."

"_Your name is_?" she asked.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS," he said.

Tony knew he'd get Kai Kao on the phone if he used his old job title. He'd buy him a drink at Flannery's to make up for the fib.

"_Special Agent DiNozzo, how can I help you_?" a masculine voice came over the line.

"Detective Koa, I'm working a case and I need some local guidance. I was hoping to pick your brain over drinks. I thought we could meet at Flannery's Pub," said Tony.

"_You know Mike Flannery_?" asked Koa.

"Worked with him in Baltimore," said Tony.

"_Okay, how about Friday, tomorrow, at six. I'll meet you at the bar_," he said.

"Sounds good," said Tony then he hung up.

NCIS

Flannery's was close to Pearl Harbor Naval Station. It was located on near Merchant Street. The bar looked like a typical Irish Pub that could be found from Boston to Honolulu. Tony, dressed in jeans, a pink cotton oxford button down shirt, and black Armani blazer, showed up and sat down at the bar. Besides an attractive young woman, Mike Flannery was behind the bar. Mike was sixty years old, a retired Baltimore homicide detective.

"DiNozzo, you're looking good. Paradise agrees with you," bellowed Mike when he noticed Tony.

"Mikey," smiled Tony, who took off his sunglasses and put them away in his blazer.

Mike Flannery walked down the end of the bar where Tony sat.

"I remember when you were a kid detective and now you're retired like me," he smiled.

"I'm retired because I was forced to retire, Mikey," said Tony.

"You meeting Kai here?" asked Mike.

"Yes," said Tony.

"He's a good guy and a good detective, though not as good as you. I always thought it was a shame you left Baltimore because you would have made Major or better in time," said Mike.

"Yeah, I know," smiled Tony.

Mike Flannery looked up and recognized someone coming into his bar.

"Kai," he bellowed.

Tony turned to see a forty-year-old man of Hawaiian heritage and dressed in a cheap suit that screamed police detective.

"Hey, Brah, howzit?" said Kai.

"Everything is going good," said Mike, who then looked at Tony. "Kai, this is Tony DiNozzo. I'll let you two talk, so grab a table and I'll send over beers."

"So, haole, let's sit," said Kai.

They walked over to a table and sat down. Kai looked Tony over then nodded his head.

"To start with, I'm NCIS, retired. I didn't think you'd take my call otherwise," said Tony.

"Okay," said Kai.

A waitress brought over to large beers then left them alone.

"Retired young?" said Kai.

"Disability," said Tony.

"Okay, talk to me and maybe I'll talk to you," said Kai.

"I picked up a P.I. license so I wouldn't be bored. Well, now I have someone asking me for help. The guy's name is Simon Brandt. He's English and he's missing. A few other things I know about him is that he plays Cho-han," said Tony.

"Yakuza. Cho-han is their game. If he plays and loses and owes them money then he is either dead or in hiding and trying to avoid becoming dead," said Kai.

"Who can I talk to in the Yakuza to find out if he owes them money?" asked Tony.

"You ever deal with the Yakuza?" asked Kai.

"No."

"Bad news, real bad news," said Kai, who took a swig of his beer.

"Maybe I should have the person looking for Brandt file a missing persons with you," said Tony.

"Poho, waste of time. I'll give you a name, a Yakuza strong arm who owes me a favor," said Kai.

"I don't want to waste one of your favors on this," said Tony.

"I'd never call in the favor, brah," said Kai.

"I understand," said Tony.

"His name is Jiro Oshiro. He lives in Nanakuli. There is a joint there by the beach called Koa's. He drinks there," said Kai. "Use my name and be careful not to prod him too hard."

"Thanks. I owe you one," said Tony, who took a long swig of his beer. "One more thing. I'm also consulting with NCIS here in Pearl. They have a serial killer case. You know anything about it?"

"Serial Killer," he sighed. "Nay. I know that Five-O is working on a serial killer case."

"Five-O?" asked Tony.

"A special task force run by a Navy Seal, Steve McGarrett," said Kai. "They work the high profile cases."

Tony nodded and smiled, "How about I buy you a burger?"

"Done," said Kai.

NCIS

Brad stood at the finish line holding the stopwatch, while Tony came down the stretch of his mile run. It was another beautiful day with a sea breeze easy making the hot sun a little easier to take. He ran past Brad, who pressed the button to stop the time. Tony slowed then came to a full stop. He placed his hands on his knees and bent over as he caught his breath.

Brad walked up to him. He had a broad smile on his face.

"Six minutes and forty-two seconds," he said.

"Jesus, you did it, Brad. My lungs haven't been this good in years," Tony said between gulps of air.

"You can't stop what you're doing, Tony. The meds, the therapies, the exercise, it all has to continue. You're in a lifelong battle with your lungs. You understand that, don't you?" Brad asked him.

"I'm learning, Brad. I'm learning," said Tony.

Tony and Brad started to walk towards the stadium seating.

"You know Vance couldn't wait nine months until you were ready," said Brad.

"I know," said Tony.

"And the lifestyle of Gibbs' team isn't good for your health," said Brad.

"I know, ma, so you don't have to nag," Tony said.

They came to the seats and sat down. Tony wiped away sweat on his forehead with his forearm.

"You want come to lunch. We are grilling up some chicken and corn. A few friends are coming over and I thought I'd invite my favorite patient over, too," said Brad.

Tony grinned. Was it irony or poetic justice that the same man who ripped up his knee with a tackle in college ruining his chance of go pro in either football or basketball turned out to be the doctor who saved his life from Y Pestis?

"I can't Brad. I've taken a couple of small jobs and need to do some work this weekend," he said.

"What kind of work?"

"A little P.I. and consulting for NCIS," he said.

"Well, make sure that whatever you do that you don't damage your lungs. Is that understood?" asked Brad.

"I'll be careful, Brad."

NCIS

Koa's on the beach in Nanakuli was to say the least a dive. It was the kind of place Tony would guess anything from a hooker to a hitman could be bought in it. When he entered the bar, he knew it was going to be rough as he was the only haole, which meant foreigner and Caucasian. Tony was glad here overdressed in a Tom Ford light grey summer suit. His old NCIS ID and badge where in his right pant pocket and the Glock 22 he purchased on his right hip in a holster.

Tony walked up to the bar and waved over the bartender, who was a six foot two inch Hawaiian and four hundred pounds with a great deal of it muscle.

"I'm looking for a Jiro Oshiro," Tony said.

"Good for you, brah," he said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw a nasty piece of work in a muscle tee shirt with lots of Yakuza tattoos. From dragons to knives, the tattoos were colorful and intricate. Tony turned and faced the bar. He then took out his old NCIS badge and flashed it.

"Has anyone here seen the movie the _Yakuza_ with Robert Mitchum and Ken Takakura?" he asked the less than friendly crowd.

No one answered, so Tony started walking towards the table with the Yakuza in the muscle shirt.

"Now Mitchum is Mitchum; he's an icon. The man was able to be indifferent and cool at the same time. Try it sometime, it isn't easy. In _The Night of the Hunter,_ he even had the word good tattooed on the fingers of one hand and evil on the fingers of the other. The surprise in that film wasn't Mitchum, though, but Ken Takakura. He was great in it. You know stoic and Samurai cool," Tony continued then he sat down across from the man in the muscle shirt.

"He was in _Black Rain _with Michael Douglas and _Mr. Baseball_ with Tom Selleck. I know Selleck is Magnum and Magnum only. Do you like Takakura as an actor, Jiro?" Tony asked him.

"_Mr. Baseball_ is racist junk and _Black Rain_ is all mood and no script," said Jiro.

"A film critic and an astute one. I like that," smiled Tony. "Detective Kai Koa told me to talk to you."

"Talk," said Jiro.

"I'm looking for Simon Brandt. He's a Brit," Tony said. "I know you don't know him. I have it on good authority that the Yakuza wants him, though. I think he might owe you, as in the Yakuza, money. If he has already been caught and taken care of, I just want to know. If he's alive and you are still looking for him, I just want to know."

"What is in this for me?" asked Jiro.

"This is the favor you owe Kai," said Tony.

"Leave me a number and give me a few days," said Jiro.

Tony took out a business card with just his name and number and handed it to Jiro.

"I'm looking for Brandt for personal reasons not professional. I don't want any trouble, just information," said Tony. "Call me."

Tony stood up and walked out of the bar.

NCIS

His Sunday morning swim came a little late. He got up at nine then got up and dressed in his swimming trunks and a tee shirt. Oliver left towels out for him by the pool.

"_She gets too hungry for dinner eight," _Tony sang, as he walked towards the pool. "_She loves the theatre but she doesn't arrive late. She'd never bother with people that she'd hate. That's why the lady is a tramp._"

He stopped at the top of the pool, slipped off his flip-flops, took off his shirt, and dove into the water. The laps began. According to Brad's plan, he'd add two more laps soon and keeping adding until he got to twenty or twenty-five laps. Jogging would eventually turn into walks since his knee was starting to get arthritic. His knee wouldn't hold up to running five miles a day in another few years.

His mind drifted to his visit with NCIS tomorrow. He did some checking and Pearl had two MCR Teams. Each consisted of six persons. Only Gibbs liked to keep his team lean and mean. It had an analyst and a profiler, as well as a leader who had twenty-five years under his belt. Considering their manpower and experience, their closure rate should be better. It would be interesting to find out if the team had bad chemistry or bad leadership.

He touched the wall and started his final lap. As his head come up for his final lap, he touched the wall then stood up and started to calm his breathing.

"Oliver tells me you have a problem with your lungs," Alanna Cathcart said.

Tony turned and saw her sitting on a lounge chair in a black bathing suit that showed she had a terrific built. She had on a pair of Louis Vuitton sunglasses.

"A terrorist sent Y Pestis, the plague, in the mail and I opened it. It almost killed me, but I survived. Unfortunately, nine months ago, I was shot and the bullet went through one of my damaged lungs. My career as a field agent was over," he explained.

"You appear in good condition now," she said.

"It takes daily exercise, medication, and other therapies for me to be in good condition," he said.

"Do you miss working as a federal investigator?" she asked.

"I never thought I would, but I do. I made a difference once or twice, put some bad people away, and saved a life or two. I miss that," said Tony.

"Sounds like a dangerous job," remarked Alanna.

"It could be at times, but I had some people I trusted covering my six," he said.

"Covering your six?" she asked.

"Yeah, covering my back," smiled Tony.

Tony got out of the pool, walked over, and grabbed a towel.

"Have you got any leads on Simon yet?" she asked, lowering her sunglasses to look at him.

"I'm working on a lead," he said.

"What is this potential lead?"

"If it pans out, I'll tell," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change, take a run, then come back here and have my breakfast," he said.

"You do have a great deal of energy in the morning, Mr. DiNozzo," Alanna said.

"Yeah, I'm just a ball of energy," he said.

Tony grabbed his tee shirt, slipped on his flip-flops, and walked back to his bungalow.

NCIS

After his morning exercise and a shower, Tony dressed in a Brioni off white, two button, summer suit. With the suit, he wore a blue cotton dress shirt and a pair of Emenegildo Zenga brown loafers that reminded him of penny loafers. He was ready for Pearl and NCIS. Grabbing his wallet, NCIS ID and badge, and car keys, he locked his door and got into his MG.

Reaching the gates of Pearl, he showed his ID and waited for the guard to check. It was allowed to pass. Tony parked his car in the visitors parking lot then he entered the building that where NCIS was located. Going to the front desk, he asked for Deputy Director Jerome Craig.

Within ten minutes, he was sitting in Craig's office.

"So, Deputy Director, is there anything you want to tell me before I meet the team?" asked Tony.

"Call me Jerome," said Craig.

"Jerome. I'm Tony then," smiled Tony.

"I told Supervisory Agent Banks that you were here to observe his MCRT. You are a consultant who has been hired to rethink the MCR Teams or not," said Craig.

"Am I Tony DiNozzo?"

"No, you are Tony Paddington," said Craig.

"I was hoping I could be Thornhill," said Tony.

"_North by Northwest_, right? The name of the fake agent Gary Grant is mistaken for," said Craig.

"Yeah, that's right," grinned Tony. "Cinema fan, I take it."

"I love movies," said Craig.

"I used to any my old boss with all my film references," said Tony.

"Vance actually mentioned you had an annoying habit of film references," said Craig. "He said it can be frustrating. Of course, he knows I love movies, so I think he was prodding me a little."

"Shall we meet the team," said Tony.

"Okay," sighed Craig.

Leaving the office, they headed to the elevator and took it two floors down. They exited the elevator and headed into the MCRT bullpen of Supervisory Agent Hank Banks. Every team member was already seated at their desk and working quietly. Too quiet, thought Tony.

"Hank, this is Tony Paddington. Remember he's here to observe," said Craig.

"Yes, Deputy Director," said Banks.

Tony looked at Banks. He was fifty, maybe ten pounds overweight, and with thinning light brown hair.

"No desks in the bullpen, but you can sit at the chair beside my SFA," said Banks then he looked at an attractive black haired woman who had to be in her thirties. "Special Agent Lana Okika, take care of Mr. Paddington."

"Well, see me before you leave, Tony," said Craig.

"I will, Jerome," said Tony.

Craig left and Banks laughed to himself.

"Hard to believe that man is the deputy director of NCIS," he shook his head.

Tony walked over to Special Agent Okika's desk and looked at the empty chair beside the desk.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Paddington," she said.

Tony sat down. Lana Okika went back to her task. No introductions were made. Everyone was silently doing their work.

"Special Agent Okika, I heard you are investigating a serial killer," he said.

"Yes, we are. As a matter of fact, Five-O, which is a task force working for HPD, sent us what they have so far. We are reviewing Five-O's interviews, autopsies, and their reports," she told him.

"How about our interviews, autopsies and reports?" asked Tony.

"We did work on the lieutenant JG and Petty Officer, but Five-O handled the retired chief quartermaster," she said.

"Five-O just handle the quartermaster?" asked Tony.

"No, they did their own interviews on the rest," she said.

He could hear the tension in her voice. She didn't agree with the way Banks was handling the investigation, which was letting Five-O take the lead and do most of the work.

"Hey, Paddington, I thought you were here to observe not bother my people while they worked," said Banks.

"Just wondering what I'm observing," said Tony then he smiled.

It was one of his 'don't worry I'm harmless' smiles.

The day went slowly. Banks spent until one having his people do deskwork then he called for lunch. Tony decided to head to the cafeteria in the hopes of talking to other members of the team. He saw Mya Phillips, the profiler, sitting alone eating soup and a coffee. After grabbing a sandwich and a coffee, he walked over and asked her if he could join. She nodded yes.

"So, have you done a profile of this serial killer?" he asked.

He looked and him almost as if he was an idiot for asking then took off her glasses and said, "Male forty to fifty, retired Navy. He was resentful of women in the navy. I expect he never was promoted to a level he thought high enough for his ability and talent. I'd say he was lucky if he made it to chief."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I'd say he is physically good looking, but sexually repressed," she answered.

"What have you done with the profile?" he asked.

"As far as I know, we have done nothing."

"Have you passed it on to Five-O?" asked Tony.

"No."

Tony smiled.

"Banks, profile him for me?" asked Tony.

"He's a short-timer. He is just waiting for his twenty-five to be up so he can put his papers in and retire," she said.

"Mya, you're pretty good at your job," smiled Tony.

"You're not an observer, are you?" she asked.

"I'm observant, but no, I'm not an observer," he said.

"What are you, Mr. Paddington?" she asked.

"Hungry," he said then he bit into his meatball submarine sandwich.

NCIS

Tony knocked on Craig's door then entered. It was seven o'clock and Banks team was gone for the day. Craig was seated at his desk. He stood up as Tony entered.

"You have a report for me," said Craig.

"Oh, yeah," said Tony.

"Good. Let's go to MTAC. Director Vance is waiting to talk to us."

They entered MTAC and Craig waved at the tech, who then connected with DC. Vance appeared on the large screen.

"Jerome, DiNozzo. You have a report for me," said Vance.

"Banks is bidding his time to retire," said Tony. "He's allowing Five-O to take the lead. His team is strong, though they need to be pushed and shown how to investigate a case correctly."

"I heard from Dr. Pitt yesterday," said Vance. "I wasn't expecting a call on a Sunday, but he wanted to tell me that you ran a mile in well under seven minutes. He also told me that he thought you could do some fieldwork just not what Gibbs expects from an agent. Now I know why he bothered me with this information."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Director," said Tony.

"I want to place you in charge of both MCR Teams. I want you to take control and get them into shape. I want to make you the Operations Manager in Charge of MCR Teams at Pearl. It's not a field position, though I expect as a former special agent you might want to spend some time in the field on the serial killer case," said Vance. "But I need to make this clear, as an operation manager, you are not a special agent."

"You want me as the Operation Manager for the MCRT," said Tony.

He was shocked to hear this.

"Yes, DiNozzo," said Vance. "I need you to do this. There is a serial killer to catch and those teams need to be fixed."

"Do I get an office?" Tony smiled.

"You can talk that over with Jerome," said Vance.

"When do you need my decision?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," said Vance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Tony drove through the open gate and towards his bungalow. He had less than twenty-four hours to decide on the offer from Vance, and it was a tempting offer. Yes, he would no longer be a special agent, but he'd be able to help, train, and guide MCR Teams and other special agents. He parked his car. As Tony entered his bungalow, his smartphone rang. He looked at the number. It was a local.

"DiNozzo," he answered the smartphone.

"_Simon Brandt owes big kala_," said Jiro. "_He is on the run from the Yakuza. While in Tokyo, the dice didn't fall his way but the man didn't know when to stop_."

"How much does he owe?" asked Tony.

"_100 G's_," said Jiro.

Tony shook his head. No wonder the Yakuza wanted him dead. But, why would he come to Hawaii to run away from the Yakuza. The Yakuza were here. If he wanted to run and be safe, he'd run to Wyoming where there wasn't any Yakuza. He had to come here for a good reason. Discover the reason and discover Brandy.

"Good luck in finding him," said Tony.

"_You are a strange man. I like you_," said Jiro then hung up.

Tony's mind was still deciding on the offer of operations manager. He took a deep inhalation then exhale. _Well, I do have some information to give Alanna Cathcart. _

Turning around Tony exited and headed over to the main house.

NCIS

Ziva arrived at the crime scene in Anacostia Park feeling dead tired. It was two in the morning and the body of a naval quartermaster out of Norfolk. Agent MacDonald was already taking pictures and McGee was in conversation with Gibbs. She walked up to Gibbs.

He looked at her and nodded towards the body then said, "Collect whatever evidence you can find."

"Yes, Gibbs," she said then headed over to the body.

She looked down at the dead man. He was in his forties and looked to be out of shape for someone who was in the navy.

"I was hoping to get a full night sleep," sighed MacDonald, as he snapped more pictures.

"Don't forget to sketch and get measurements this time," she said.

"I don't see why we need to sketch anything," he said.

"Gibbs values older techniques," she said.

She missed Tony. By now he'd have her annoyed at him and forgetting how tired she was, or if his mood was right, he'd have her laughing and Gibbs angry at him. But, she had told herself that she was going to think about Tony any longer. He was the one who cut them out of his life. He was the one who did call them or return calls or e-mails. He was the one who kissed her and told her that he loved her then left. She wanted to forget about him, if only she could.

"DiNozzo," yelled Gibbs.

McGee and Ziva froze the looked at Gibbs, who shook his head in frustration.

"I mean MacDonald," he growled. "Don't forget the measurements this time."

"Yes, boss," said MacDonald.

McGee looked over at Ziva and smiled. It didn't happen often, but it did happen that Gibbs showed the fact he missed DiNozzo. They had been close, mentor, and apprentice, maybe even father and son, for a lot of years. Just like Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Ziva, he missed DiNozzo.

NCIS

Oliver let Tony into the main house, an eight bedrooms, eight bath, mansion.

"About to have dinner, want some?" he asked.

"What are you having?" asked Tony.

"Alanna wanted to sample some Hawaiian cuisine, so we are having orange chicken and chow mein with cold Longboard beer," he said.

"You had me at orange chicken," said Tony.

"Join us," said Olive.

We walked to the dining room, which had a long table that would fit fourteen, more if needed. Tony sat across from Alanna, who sat to the right of Oliver. Oliver took the head of the table. The orange chicken and chow mein were already on the table. Maya, the cook and general domestic, brought them three beers. Tony gave her a sparking smile.

"Thank you, Maya," he said.

"My pleasure, Mr. Tony," she said then disappeared.

"As I was explaining, Hawaiian cuisine has great influences from China and Japan," Oliver said. "By the way, it's self-serve, so serve yourself."

"Good to see you, Tony," said Alanna.

"I have some information for you, Alanna, but I thought I'd give it to you over coffee," he said.

"You think hearing this news will make me lose my appetite," she said.

Tony smiled at her.

"It's not good news I have, but it isn't the worst news," he said.

"Tell me," she said.

Tony looked at Oliver, who nodded his head. Before talking, Tony put some orange chicken and chow mein on his plate. He sampled the chicken then looked at Alanna.

"The Yakuza want him because he owes them one hundred thousand dollars in gambling debt," he said. "He's hiding. Why he came here to Oahu I have no idea because there are better places to hide from Yakuza."

"I see," she said then placed small portions of the food on her plate. "What do you intend to do?"

"Well, I'm not sure because I have a problem. My old employer has made me a job offer that I am thinking of taking," said Tony.

"But you are looking for Simon," said Alanna.

"He hiding, which makes him very difficult to find. But more than that, he is here for a reason and it's a reason he believes can earn him enough money to pay off the Yakuza," said Tony. "I have a feeling that Simon Brandt is up to something that is less than legal."

"That is an assumption on your part," said Alanna.

"An excellent assumption, Miss Cathcart," said Oliver. "I am a former DCI of Scotland Yard. Brandt's actions are suspicious."

"He's scared," she said.

"Scared men do stupid things," said Tony. "What did he do for a living?"

"Import and Export," she said.

Tony looked over at Oliver. Import and Export. Yes, he could have be legitimate, but if he wasn't then more than likely, he was involved in the drug trade. It would be worth investigating, if Tony was willing to investigate it. He wasn't, though. He had the NCIS offer on his mind.

"I believe you should inform the police about Mr. Brandt's situation. It may save his life," said Oliver.

"I'll have to think about that," said Alanna.

NCIS

After his morning swim and run, Tony found himself in his shower trying to make a decision. Turing off the water and stepping out of the shower, he stood in front of the fogged mirror looking at his distorted image. _I won't be a special agent. I won't be in the field. But I will be making a difference. Who am I kidding; I was always going to take this job. _

He took a towel and wiped the mirror clear. It was time to shave and get dressed. He'd deliver his answer to Deputy Director Craig in person.

An hour and half later he was waiting patiently to enter Craig's office. Finally, Donna, Craig's secretary, told him he could go into the office now. Tony entered the office. Craig was standing looking out of his window at the sights of Pearl Harbor.

"Deputy Director Craig," said Tony.

"Jerome, Tony, I told you to call me Jerome," said Craig.

He turned and looked at Tony and waited for him to speak.

"I want the job," said Tony.

Craig smiled.

"You just made Vance and me very happy. I've got paperwork for you to fill out and we have to work on your job description," said Craig.

"You want me to oversee the MCR Teams," said Tony.

"Vance talked to me this morning and he wants to add something to it, too. Pearl covers more than Hawaii and he wants all MCR Teams under Pearl's jurisdiction to be under you as the Operation Manager," said Craig.

"Jerome," smiled Tony, "you had me at hello."

"_Jerry MaGuire_," smiled Craig. "I like that."

Tony chuckled. He was going to enjoy working for him.

"You have to re-qualify with a firearm, even though you're not a field agent," said Craig. "I have to qualify, too. It's just the rules."

"I'll do it today," smiled Tony. "I'll even do the seven minute mile if you want."

"Not necessary, Tony," said Tony.

Craig sat down at his desk.

"Do you have any questions?" Craig asked.

"I want Banks off the MCRT. I'll make him a contingency agent, and I want to make his SFA, Special Agent Lana Okika, the temporary team leader. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Once we do the paperwork, signed documents, and get you qualified, Tony, you are operations manager. You can do just about whatever you want," said Craig. "Oh, that reminds me I have let Vance know you said yes. Do you want to talk to him?"

"That's okay," said Tony.

"He makes me nervous," admitted Craig.

"Have you met Special Agent Gibbs?" asked Tony.

"Of course," smiled Craig.

"Does he make you nervous?" asked Tony

"No, he scares me."

NCIS

"What have we got Ducky?" asked Gibbs.

"Our quartermaster was garroted and professionally done, too," said the elderly medical examiner. "Besides how he died, our friend has told us more, Jethro."

With his rubber gloved hand, he lifted the dead man's right hand.

"He had a powdery substance on his right hand, which I sent to Abby for analysis," said Ducky then he lowered his right hand. "His toxicology showed that he had several drinks, but there were no drugs in his system."

"Any trace evidence from a struggle?" asked Gibbs.

"None," said Ducky. "I'd say he was talking to someone when the person behind him, who he knew, decided to send him to his maker."

"So a friend or associate strangled him from behind," said Gibbs with a nod. "Thanks, Duck."

Gibbs headed off to Abby's lab. He got into the elevator and headed one floor up. Getting off the elevator, his first stop was to the vending machine where he bought a large CafPow for her then he walked over to the sliding security doors and entered. Loud music was playing and Abby, who was wearing a plaid mini-skirt, and Sella Stella Thumper Platform boots, along with tee shirt with a skull on it and a white lab coat was dancing to the music. As she did a turn, she saw Gibbs, stopped, grabbed the remote, and turned off the music.

Gibbs handed her the CafPow and she smiled.

"Thank you, Gibbs," Abby then took a long sip on the straw.

"What have you got for me, Abs?" he asked.

"The white substance was heroin," said Abby, who then turned to face her computer.

She placed the drink down then her hands flew across the keyboard brining up a chemical analysis of the heroin.

"The heroin doesn't come from Afghanistan, though. It comes from Asia," she said.

Gibbs gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "Good job, Abs."

He headed back to the bullpen. His gut was telling him that they had themselves a drug smuggling case involving the navy. This was bad press, the kind of case that made Vance moody and the SecNav pissed. He exited the elevator and walked over to the bullpen.

"Alright, McGee, tell me something about our Quartermaster," said Gibbs, as he stopped in front of the plasma TV.

McGee brought up a picture of Chief Edward James.

"Chief James just transferred from USPACOM at Pearl to Norfolk. He'd only been in his new assignment the past month," said McGee.

"Financials?" asked Gibbs.

"Working on that, boss."

"Work quicker," said Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

"Ziver and MacDonald, go to Norfolk and interview his superior, co-workers, and whoever else might help give us a sense of Chief Petty Officer James," ordered Gibbs.

"Yes, Gibbs," said Ziva.

Ziva stood up and looked at MacDonald, as he got ready. She was starting to get used to their Probie, but she missed Tony. Between Ray Cruz being arrested and EJ Barrett showing up on Gibbs doorstep, it had been an eventful six months. For a while, everything became a reminder of Tony and their missing him. Little did she and McGee realize how much Gibbs depended upon him. When he was in a bad mood, Tony took the brunt of it and no one seemed to understand Gibbs and his moods better than Tony.

The last three months, though Tony's absence had been easier, though still painful. She had stopped expecting to see him every morning and Gibbs was finally adjusting to not having his preferred senior field agent around anymore. Of course, she had gone from missing him to being angry with him, just as Abby had gone from missing him to being angry with him. He didn't have to just disappear without keeping in touch with them. _Damn it, why do I still think about him. He is probably having drinks with umbrellas on the beach and looking at pretty girls in bikinis. I have to let go of him. I have to forget about him. _

"I'm coming, Agent David," said MacDonald.

"I am driving," she said.

He sighed.

NCIS

Tony spent the day doing paperwork and qualifying with his sidearm. After that, he had a new ID made up for him and a new badge. No longer Special Agent DiNozzo, he was Operations Manager DiNozzo. Yes, Operations Manager DiNozzo. He sighed at the thought. If he was given a promotion now it would be to assistant director and head of some officer or department. He was a boss now, a bureaucrat, even a mini-Vance.

He arrived home at six-thirty. When he entered his bungalow, he was surprised to see Oliver sitting on his sofa.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Miss Cathcart is giving me a headache. She called your cousin and now he wants me to take over for you."

"Did you tell him that it involves the Yakuza?" he asked.

"Yes," he said. "Mr. Paddington expects me to speak to the police. He doesn't expect heroics."

Tony sat down in the comfortable chair across from Oliver.

"Why is he wanting to help her?"

"Mr. Paddington is pursuing her sister," said Colin.

"I should have guess," exhaled Tony. "Be it on the DiNozzo side or the Paddington side, the men think with the little head more than the big one."

"Unfortunate, but true," said Oliver.

"Don't worry, Ollie, I'll take care of this. I need to meet with the police this week and I'll talk to them about Brandt. How does that sound?" asked Tony.

"It sounds like I owe you a favor," smiled Oliver.

"We'll work on something," said Tony. "Now I have to come up with dinner."

"Don't you need to swim first," said Oliver.

"I'm tired," said Tony.

"Don't whine, Tony, it must be done. If you are going to work then you must take care of your lungs," said Oliver then he stood up. "How about this for an offer – you swim and I'll go get us a couple of Hula Dogs for dinner."

"Oooh, Hula Dogs, my new addiction. Okay, I'll have two sausages with mild sauce and pineapple relish," smiled Tony.

"And Longboard Beer?" asked Oliver.

"Do you like _Die Hard_ movies?" Tony asked.

"The first and the fourth," said Oliver.

"Okay, I'll swim and then I'll have my Blu-ray ready for us," said Tony.

"Done deal."

NCIS

When both MCR Teams arrived in the morning, they were told to meet in the main conference room. Tony had worked briefly with the second team and now had observed the first. He knew what he wanted to do in order to jumpstart the teams. Dressed in a light blue Armani summer suit with a light blue dress shirt and red paisley tie and his Ray-ban sunglasses, Tony entered the conference room with Deputy Director Craig. The two of them faced the twelve agents and Craig spoke.

"Um, well," Craig started. "I have some important news for you. To my right is former Special Agent of NCIS Anthony DiNozzo. For reasons I won't go into, Agent DiNozzo had to take a disability otherwise he was the SFA of the top MCRT in NCIS. He has been hired as the Operation Manager in charge of MCR Teams and special agents. In other words, he's your boss," said Craig.

"Thank you, Jerome," said Tony then he turned and smiled at the MCRT special agents. "Yes, I'm your new boss. To begin with, you closure rates suck, but we can fix that. Let's get started shall we."

Tony shifted from looking at everyone to staring at Special Agent Banks.

"Special Agent Banks, I hear you are getting ready to take your retirement after twenty-five years," said Tony.

"Yes," he said apprehensively.

"Congratulations," smiled Tony. "I think what would be best for you is to spend your last few months here at NCIS as a contingency agent. You are now relieved of your position as Supervisory Special Agent."

"You can't do that," growled Banks.

"Yes, I can," said Tony then he looked at Craig.

"Yeah," he nodded, "he can."

"Who is going to run the team? I mean we are working on a serial killer case," said Banks.

"Special Agent Okika will run the team, but for the rest of this case I'll be overseeing the investigation myself," smiled Tony. "As for team two, I want you, Supervisory Special Agent Flynn, to start reviewing your SOPs. We'll be discussing them and methods on how to improve your investigations."

"Sir," Special Agent Okika spoke up, "what do you want my team to do?"

Banks glared at her, but she ignored him.

"I want you and your team to go bank to your bullpen and prepare to start investigating this case properly. We are going to work our asses off, but we will find the serial killer not Five-O. Understood?" Tony said with a commanding tone.

"Understood, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

"Okika, you, I, and," Tony paused as he looked over the agents in the bullpen, "Special Agent Surfer Dude are going to Five-O to talk to them about the case. From what I've seen they are ahead of us on this investigation and I don't like that."

Six foot, one inch with blonde hair and a swimmer's built; Special Agent Wayne Frost was an ex-Seal, who did love to surf. He did like it, though, when he was made fun of. He glared at Tony.

"The name is Wayne Frost," said Frost.

"Graduate of Annapolis and a member for six years of Seal Team Four. I've read your file, Agent Frost," said Tony. "Get a sense of humor and your gear."

"Yes, sir," said Frost.

"Name is Tony or DiNozzo or," he smiled, "sir is fine."

Tony adjusted his tie then said, "You two take the charger. I'll follow in my car."

"Yes, sir," said Okika.

They arrived at the Lolani Palace in downtown Honolulu. Parking their cars, they entered the building and inquired at the front desk about Five-O. They were directed to the offices of the Five-O task Force. Okika and Frost let Tony enter the offices first. He looked around and saw three men and one attractive female standing around a smart table working on a case. One of the men wore cargo pants and black tee shirt with his gun on his hip and tattoos showing. Tony walked up to him and offered his hand.

"You look like a Navy Seal so I am assuming you are Commander Steve McGarrett," said Tony.

Steve shook his hand and looked at him with caution.

"You are?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, Operations Manager, NCIS," he said as he pulled his hand away. "Quite a grip, you've got there. Do you snack on PEDs or something? You're a virile one, aren't you?"

"He's an animal actually," said a shorter man in a shirt and tie with his hair slicked back.

"Shut up, Dano," said Steve.

"That's Special Agent Okika and Special Agent Frost. He's a Navy Seal, also, but don't call him surfer dude because he doesn't like it," said Tony. "I think he's sensitive about it. Is that a Seal thing?"

Steve looked at Tony, as if he was just a bit crazy, which drew a DiNozzo smile.

"That's Chin-ho Kelly, Dano Williams and Kono," said Steve.

"You are working on a serial killer case that my MCRT wasn't taking seriously enough in my opinion," said Tony. "I'm taking charge of our side of the investigation, so I wanted to get together with you."

"Oh, the man in the expensive suit is taking over the investigation," said Dano.

"Do you buy those shirt and tie combo specials at Sears?" asked Tony.

Kono, Chin, and Steve chuckled.

"You don't like my shirt and tie?" Dano asked.

"No, there fine. They almost go with each other," said Tony.

"What makes you think that you have what it takes to investigate a serial killer?" asked Dano.

"Six years as a cop, two of which I was a homicide detective in Baltimore with a 94 percent closure rate," Tony started, "followed by over ten years as the SFA of the best MCR Team in the NCIS system. I've worked more than one serial killer case."

"You from Jersey?" asked Dano.

"New York. Long Island, New York," said Tony.

"DiNozzo from Long Island," said Dano with a smirk.

"Don't worry I don't come from a Mafia family," smiled Tony.

"DiNozzo," repeated Dano's name and then furrowed his brow. "You work in Philly?"

"Yup," answered Tony.

"The DiNozzo who went undercover and brought down a Mafia family?" Dano asked.

"That's me," beamed Tony.

"I think I like him," said Dano.

"Okay, now that we have the introductions over, Mr. DiNozzo…," Steve started.

"Call me Tony," interrupted Tony.

"Okay, now that we've made introductions, what do you want to do?" asked Steve.

"I want to find and put away this animal killing women in the navy," said Tony. "I thought we could work together and maybe get this done quicker."

Steve smiled then he looked at Dano and said, "You're right I think I like him, too."

NCIS

Gibbs sat in Vance's office waiting for the director. He knew the news he had for him was going to ruin Vance's week. Vance came in and sat down at his desk. He looked harried already. Gibbs knew he was going to look worse at the end of this conversation.

"You have a lead on the dead Quartermaster, Gibbs," he said.

"More than a lead, I think we have a drug smuggling case here, Leon," said Gibbs.

Vance leaned back in chair and exhaled. His week was getting worse and worse.

"Navy personnel involved?" asked Vance.

"I think we are looking at a supply line of heroin coming out of China to Japan to Pearl and from Pearl to Norfolk where it is fed out to distributors," said Gibbs.

"Are we sure?" asked Vance.

"James had a quarter to million in an offshore account. Trances of heroin were found on his person but not in his system. According to Abby, the heroin came from China. It appears that Chief James was killed by associates, probably because he was getting greedy," said Gibbs.

"Greedy makes for mistakes and gets noticed," said Vance.

"Exactly," said Gibbs. "We did some more investigating and found at least two potential associates of James working out of Norfolk. Since James just recently transferred from Pearl, I'm assuming Pearl is where the heroin is being brought into the country."

"What do you want to do?" asked Vance.

"I think an investigation should be started in the hub of this operation which is Pearl," said Gibbs. "Maybe a Pearl MCRT should open an investigation."

Vance smiled. Gibbs didn't know about DiNozzo and Pearl.

"The MCRTs in Pearl and special agents are going through a bit of upheaval right now. I hired an operations manager to oversee them and make sure their skills are up to par," said Vance.

"This person better be good at their job," said Gibbs.

"I don't know, Gibbs, you used to say he was the best special agent you ever worked with," said Vance with a grin.

Gibbs stared at Vance for a moment then smiled.

"DiNozzo," he said.

Vance nodded in the affirmative.

"I thought his lungs wouldn't let him work any longer," said Gibbs.

"Dr. Pitt has worked miracles with him. He ran a mile under seven minutes and Pitt assured me that he can handle the job as long as he kept taking care of himself. He's no longer a full time field agent, but he can handle an occasional case, while doing his duties as operations manager," said Vance.

"So we are going to throw this in his lap like a hit grenade?" asked Gibbs.

"No, we aren't. It is your investigation and your team. I recommend we contact Operations Manager DiNozzo and make arrangements for you to go out to Pearl," said Vance.

"Are you sure about this, Leon?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm sure, Gibbs. Balboa's team and Hynes team can pick up your slack," he said.

Gibbs got up and walked out of the office. He headed down the mezzanine stairs to the bullpen. Once in the bullpen, he looked at his team. They were busy at work. He smiled. McGee looked up at him and saw the smile.

"Is anything wrong, boss?" asked Gibbs.

"No, nothing. We are going to Pearl to investigate this smuggling ring. I'll arrange to contact Pearl up at MTAC. I want," he paused and looked at Ziva. She seemed vaguely uninterested, even at the thought of going to Hawaii. He needed to light a fire under her. "I want Ziva with me when I talk o Pearl."

"Me, Gibbs. Why?" asked Ziva.

"Because I said so, Agent David," he said.

Ziva rolled her eyes, got up and followed Gibbs up the stairs towards MTAC.

NCIS

It was his third day of work and Tony had Okika and her team, except Frost, redoing Five-O's interviews and rechecking their own work. He had given them few rules so far, but the first two were simple: one, never stand on the sidelines when a teammate is in trouble, and, two, check and double check everything. Frost he had working with Five-O for now. He also ordered a smart table for the two MCRTs and another to be used by antiterrorism and force protection agents. There was no reason he believed that his teams and agents shouldn't have the best equipment to work with on cases. Craig agreed with him on this.

Craig also told him that they had to take a call from DC in MTAC. It was eight in the morning, which meant it was two in the afternoon in DC. Tony sat in his office with a fresh cup of coffee. He had already managed his swim and run and promised Brad he'd see him for lunch. His office overlooked the two MCRT bullpens, which he wasn't that found of. It made him feel like a school principal.

He got up with coffee in hand and exited the office and looked at his secretary, who was a TAD. She was twenty years old and nervous in the job, but he had a feeling he was going to ask for her to be placed permanently as his secretary.

"Dana, I'll be in MTAC if anyone is looking," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Dana, what did I tell you?" he chided her.

"Call you Tony not sir," she said.

"That's right," he said then started off towards the elevator to go to MTAC.

When Tony arrived at MTAC, Craig was waiting for him already. He walked up beside him.

"What's this all about, Jerome?" asked Tony.

"Leon, said he'd explain, Tony," said Craig.

Craig had to admit that he felt comfortable around Tony, which was unusual for him. He was great with bureaucrats and politicians, but field agents were usually his weak spot, but Tony was different. They both loved films and both were uncomfortable around children. It had only been a few days but they were already bonding.

"Sir, I have Director Vance," said the technician.

"Put him on," said Craig.

Tony was sipping his coffee when the screen showed Vance, Gibbs, and Ziva in MTAC. He almost choked on his coffee and could see from Ziva's expression that she hadn't expected to see him there in the Hawaii office.

"Deputy Director Craig and Operations Manager DiNozzo, I'll wish you a good morning since I know that it's morning there," said Vance.

Vance went about explaining the situation to Craig and Tony. Ziva tried not to stare at Tony, but her eyes kept drifting to him. It had been almost a year. He had lost weight and looked tanned and in better shape. She also noticed that he looked almost shocked to see her.

He listened to Vance speak, barely registering what he was saying. His eyes and mind kept taking in Ziva. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was and hadn't also forgotten her temper. Some of the looks she gave him were definitely of the 'I am pissed at you' variety. He hadn't seen her since he kissed her and it appeared that she was pissed at him. If that wasn't symbolic of their relationship, he didn't know what was.

"We can make arrangements at the Navy Lodge for your team," said Craig.

"Well, I'll let Agent Gibbs talk to Operations Manager DiNozzo," smiled Vance.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Gibbs," said Tony.

"I'll need work space for four agents and computers," said Gibbs.

"You'll have it," said Tony.

"I may also need extra hands," said Gibbs.

"We'll look at our contingency agents' pool once you get here," said Tony. "Do you know when you be arriving?"

"We should be in your office by six or seven tomorrow morning your time," said Gibbs.

"I'll let my top MCRT know just in case I'm not here," he said.

"Sleep late, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"No, Gibbs, I have to get my morning swim and run in every day or my doctor gives me grief," said Tony.

A sad smile crossed Gibbs' lips. His morning routine was a reminder that Tony would never be his SFA again.

"We'll see you tomorrow," said Gibbs.

"I'll be here," smiled Tony.

Gibbs made the kill sign and the screen went blank. Vance nodded then turned and headed up the aisle to the exit. Ziva stood in place, as if almost frozen by her emotions. Gibbs looked at her.

"You okay?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm fine, Gibbs."

"No, you're not. Talk to me," said Gibbs.

"I'm angry at him. He left without a word. I feel like he deserted us, deserted me," said Ziva.

"His lungs were shot, Ziva. He had to leave the field," said Gibbs.

"But he didn't have to leave us. We were his family," said Ziva.

Gibbs smiled, "DiNozzo has always had family issues for good reason, Ziva."

"Still, like Abby, I am angry at him," she said.

"Try not to shot him when we get there," he said then turned and headed up the aisle.

NCIS

He slept restlessly. His team was still coming up with nothing on the serial killer and he was sure that almost every agent needed a refresher course on how to carry out a proper investigation. On top of that, he kept thinking about Gibbs and Ziva. Thoughts about both of them were enough to cause him to lose sleep. He never said a proper goodbye to either one of them. Actually, he didn't say a proper goodbye to anyone. He was too scared to say goodbye, afraid that he would be able to leave if he did.

He tossed and turned in bed. He thought of sleeping in the other bedroom as a change of pace, but he knew it wouldn't help. His next idea was to watch a movie. If he wasn't going to sleep then he might as well be entertained. Of course, in the mood he was in then he'd end up watching more than one movie and end up with no sleep. Yeah, that was the way he wanted to meet his old team tomorrow: sleep deprived and irritated.

Finally, sleep outpaced anxiety and he fell asleep for a few hours or tossing and turning. He woke just before his alarm went off and forced himself out of bed. His first stop was his morning swim. It had become as second nature to him as morning coffee. Swim, run, shower, and then pick out the right clothes for the day. He was thinking of his off-white Brioni summer suit with a blue dress shirt and red silk tie. Yeah, that seemed like the right clothes for today. It would give him the look of someone who was confident, he thought. _Or I'll look like someone out of a Graham Greene novel._

NCIS

Gibbs looked at his watch. It was going on nine and DiNozzo still wasn't there. He sighed. Special Agent Okika was showing McGee, Ziva and MacDonald the space they'd occupy and what equipment they could use. McGee was thrilled with the smart table. Gibbs leaned back in his chair.

"Where is your boss?" he growled.

"He'll be in soon. From what I can tell he likes to get his physical therapy done before work," she said.

"Physical therapy?" asked McGee.

"Fifteen laps in a pool and a five mile run," she said. "I know this because he was thinking of using the pool on Pearl but after seeing how many people use it in the mornings he said he'd prefer to swim alone."

Before Gibbs could give an answer, Tony exited the elevator and walked into the their temporary working area. He saw that McGee and their Probie were deep in play with the smart table. Ziva was staring at him and a slight grin crossed Gibbs' lips.

"Gibbs," said Tony.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"I see Agent Okika has you all settled in," said Tony. "What else do you need?"

"Nothing," said Gibbs.

"Okika, back to your case," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said.

Hearing sir Ziva snorted. Tony lifted and eyebrow and glanced at her. She then turned her away and looked over at Gibbs, who smiled and shook his head.

"I'll be in my office then," said Tony and he walked away.

"Ziva was that necessary," said Gibbs.

"He is the one who decided to drop us out of our lives," she said.

"Behave," said Gibbs, who then stood up. "I'm going to see DiNozzo."

Gibbs walked away leaving McGee a little confused as he looked up from the smart table.

"What did I miss?" McGee asked.

Tony sat in his office looking at his desk.

"Of course, she hates me. I'd hate me the way I just left them all without a proper goodbye. They all probably hate. I bet if they brought Abby with them, she'd probably kill in a way that would leave no forensics," Tony said aloud.

"Now you know why I didn't invite Abby to come along on this one," said Gibbs.

He entered the office then shut the door. Tony looked up at him. Gibbs grinned.

"Hey, boss," said Tony.

"I'm not your boss, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "You're looking good."

"Yeah," smiled Tony. "Brad has been working my ass off. He's changed my whole lifestyle."

"Glad to hear it," said Gibbs.

Gibbs sat down in the chair in front of Tony's desk.

"Sorry, Gibbs," said Tony.

"DiNozzo, you know how I feel about apologies, but you do owe some people some apologies. I'd begin with Abby and Ziva. Abby cried for a week and Ziva… well, she's had her issues about your leaving," said Gibbs.

"She's seems angry with me," said Tony.

"That would be one of the emotions she feels," said Gibbs.

Tony reached up with his right hand and rubbed his face. His phone rang and he answered it. Gibbs watched as he talked on the phone for a few moments then hung up.

"Deputy Director Craig regrets that he was only able to get three rooms at the Navy Lodge for you," Tony said. "I live in a two bedroom bungalow on my cousin's estate, so I can put one of you up."

"We'll go check the Navy Lodge and then decide which one of us will star with you," said Gibbs. "We need access to a car."

"I'll call the carpool and arrange one," said Tony.

"What time do you leave work?" asked Gibbs.

"Between five-thirty and six-thirty," he answered.

"One of us will be here to go home with you," said Gibbs, who then stood. "Good to see you, DiNozzo."

"Good to see you, too, Gibbs," Tony said with a sincere smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

So far, they were still coming up with little on the serial killer case. Tony told Mya Philips to share her profiler with Five-O then he told Okika to fit names and faces to that profile. Now sitting at his desk, he looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was six o'clock. One of Gibbs' team would soon be there and he hoped to hell that it was Gibbs, or, at least, McGee. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and Ziva was standing there holding one bag and with another over her shoulder. From the annoyed aspect on her face, she was unhappy with staying with him.

"Gibbs said I was to stay with you. It is not my idea," she said in a voice that had no emotion. "He also said that even though you come to work late, I should come to work with you tomorrow."

"Okay," he said then sighed. "Are you ready to leave?"

She showed him her bag and rolled her eyes. Tony sighed again.

"Let's go," he said.

Once they exited the building, they headed to his parking spot and his red MG. When Ziva saw it, she snorted derisively. Tony closed his eyes. He knew that this was going to be difficult but he didn't realize just how difficult it would be. They got in his car and he started it up and pulled away.

The car ride went in silence. Tony knew Ziva long enough that he knew she was wanting or ready to talk and he definitely wasn't in the mood to tease. Speeding along they passed through the open gate of his cousin's estate.

"This is where you live?" she asked.

"It my cousin's estate," he replied.

She snorted once again. Her snorts were really starting to get on his nerves. He kept his mouth shut, though. Pulling up in front of the bungalow, he parked the car.

"This is where you live?" she asked again.

"Yeah, it's a two bedroom bungalow," he said.

"Bungalow," she repeated then snorted.

Tony didn't bother to help her. He got out of the car, walked to the door, opened it, and walked into his home. She followed.

"The spare bedroom is over there," he pointed at the second bedroom door.

Ziva looked around the house. It was a very nice place and like his apartment in DC, it was immaculate. This always surprised her because she always envisioned that he lived like a college student.

"The kitchen refrigerator is full, so you can help yourself," he said.

"Filled with pizza," she said offhandedly and with a hint of disdain.

"No, it is filled with healthy food. Brad has forced me to change my diet," he growled. "Now I'm changing and taking my evening laps. Feel free to eat or whatever else you want to do. I have to go for a swim."

He stormed into his bedroom to change. Ziva stood there for a moment feeling slightly annoyed with herself. She could try talking to him and she knew that she should, but she was still angry. Picking up her bags, she carried her bags into the spare bedroom.

When Ziva finally exited the bedroom after putting away some clothes and changing into jeans and a tee shirt, she walked into the kitchen and saw through the glass doors that Tony was swimming his laps in the pool. She slid the glass door open and walked towards the pool.

Stopping at the edge of the pool, she watched him swim smoothly. As he started his last lap, he lifted his head up and looked at her. She could see him breathing heavily, but she had to admit that he looked healthier and in much better shape. Yes, he looked very much in better shape, she thought, as her mind started to drift to her goodbye kiss.

"Did you decide what you wanted for dinner?" he asked.

"No," she answered simply, as her thoughts returned to the here and now.

"I could make us a sort Hawaiian sweet and sour chicken with pineapple or," he was going to offer another dish when his smart phone rang. "Can you get me my phone?"

Ziva retrieved it from the table and tossed it to him. Tony caught it as he stood in the pool in waist high water. He answered the phone.

"DiNozzo," he said. "A new one. Okay, text me the address."

Ziva was looking at the purple sky over the water. A sense of regret came over her, as she knew he had to leave.

"I've got to go," he said.

"Another dead body?" she asked.

"Afraid so," he sighed. "I mean it whatever is in the refrigerator is at your disposal. Make yourself dinner."

"Will you be long?" she asked.

"It won't be as long a night for as for my agents," smiled Tony.

NCIS

Tony arrived at the hiker's trail. The NCIS MCRT van was there, as well as police and Five-O. He parked his car and got out to be greeted by Dano.

"No suit this time. You didn't strike me and a jeans and hoodie type," said Dano.

"Do you sleep in a shirt and tie?" asked Tony.

"Very funny," said Dano.

McGarrett along with Kono walked out of the verdant forest. The body was dragged off the hiking trail. They were followed by Okika and Agent Holmes. Tony noticed that it was started to get dark out.

"What do we have?" Tony asked.

"Petty Officer 2nd class Ellen Terry," said Holmes, who had the portable finger print reader.

"Neck cut and I believe she has been violated," said Okika.

"What the terrain like?" he asked.

"One slip and you can roll down the side of a mountain," said Okika.

Tony nodded at the thought of one his people falling down a mountain. He turned and looked out at the ocean. The water was slate grey now and the sky was slowly matching it in color.

"When will our ME be here?" asked Tony.

"Our ME will be here soon," said McGarrett.

"Send him or her home," said Tony. "Navy body. She belongs to us."

"We took the first three victims," said McGarrett.

"Banks isn't here anymore for a reason. The body is ours," said Tony then he looked at Okika. "It'll be dark soon. I want a team of three back here tomorrow at sunrise to start a grid search to see if we can find evidence."

"Yes, sir," said Okika.

"Make sure our ME is out here for the body."

"Yes, sir," said Okika.

Tony turned and he was faced by McGarrett, who appeared to be angry.

"I'd like to talk about this, Operations Manager DiNozzo," said McGarrett.

"Heavy on the testosterone, aren't we?" Tony mocked him.

"We have been leading this investigation and now you are taking the lead. I don't like it," said McGarrett.

"We have two choices, Commander McGarrett," said Tony reminding him that he was navy, too. "We can work together or you can work separately, but no longer is NCIS taking a subordinate role in this case. These are navy personnel dead, so NCIS is taking the lead, or shared lead if you want."

"Alright, let's work together. And since we are working together why don't we stick with my ME doing the autopsies," said McGarrett.

"No. Why don't we get a fresh pair of eyes on this," smiled Tony.

"Steve, let them have the body," said Dano, who then looked at Tony. "You'll share the autopsy results, right?"

"Right," said Tony. "If you want to send someone along with us to NCIS then you can have the results the same time as us. They can report them to you."

"Kono, go with them," said McGarrett.

"Okay, Steve," said Kono.

Just then, the ME van from NCIS showed up. Tony smirked.

"I'll drive her to NCIS," he said.

He pointed to his car. She chuckled.

"That's your car, really?" she asked.

"Yup," he said. "What were you expecting something economical and practical?"

"No, I guess not," she smiled. "You strike me as the type to drive a car that draws attention."

They started walking towards his car.

"Be nice to my baby," he smiled, "I've only had her a short time."

"You are the kind of guy who names his car, are you?" asked Kono.

"No and I don't name parts of my body, either," he grinned then turned and his head said softly. "I let others do it for me."

Kono laughed. They got into the car and Tony started it up. He backed up and sped away.

NCIS

It was midnight when Tony got home. As he entered his home, he saw that Ziva was asleep on the sofa and the TV was looping _The Princess Bride_. He turned off the Blu-ray then the TV. For a moment, he stood over Ziva and looked at her. She was exhausted with jet lag and whatever else, he thought. Knowing Gibbs, they had been putting in 18 hour days before they left for Hawaii.

Moving over to a Deacon's bench he had by the window, he pulled out a blanket then he covered her. It could get chilly at night. Paradise wasn't perfect. With that done, he went into his bedroom and collapsed. He had to admit that he wasn't used to long work days anymore.

In the morning, Tony woke up with his alarm. He dragged his ass out of bed and changed into swimsuit then headed out to the pool. Once he was done with that, he came back into the house to find Ziva awake and waiting for him.

"Are you changing for work?" she asked.

"I have to take a five mile run first," said Tony. "Brad calls this my physical therapy. He expects me to do it every day."

"You really do this every morning?" she asked, amazed that Tony had such discipline.

"Yeah, every morning," he smiled. "I haven't been this disciplined since college and I thought I was going either to be in the NFL or NBA. Once I blow out my knee, I left discipline behind."

"I shall run with you," Ziva said.

"Okay, if you want to," said Tony.

"I just need to change and call Gibbs to tell him why I am running behind," she said.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

Tony went to change for his run. _She's talking to me. Well, that's a start. Of course, she might want to run with me so she can murderer me and bury me on the beach. Nay, too much effort. Anyways, she not a Mossad assassin anymore. _

The run went pleasantly enough. Ziva was a stronger distance runner than him, since it had been years that he went ran every day, except on a treadmill. She liked to run. He didn't like it. Of course, he didn't mind seeing her sweaty and flushed from running.

They returned to the bungalow, changed, then headed off to work. By nine am, they arrived to a glaring Gibbs.

"This is what time I get in, Gibbs," said Tony.

"He has to do his physical therapy before work, Gibbs," Ziva defended.

Tony looked at her to day thank you, but she turned her head and went to her desk.

"We'll pick you up in the morning tomorrow, David," said Gibbs.

"You bet you will. Tomorrow is Saturday," smiled Tony, who left them to do work on why they were there.

He went to the Okika team bullpen. As he entered, he saw that Mya Philips, Holmes, and Agent Koa's desks were empty. Frost and Okika were busy on their computers.

"Sitrep, Okika," said Tony.

"I have Mya, Jake, and Terry at the crime scene since sunrise looking for evidence. Wayne and I have been working the profile end trying to match retired chief's age forty to fifty who worked at Pearl and still live in Hawaii," said Okika.

"Excellent work, Okeedokey," smiled Tony.

"Okeedokey? Really?" she said.

"Hey, if the nickname fits you have to wear it," said Tony.

She rolled her eyes then said, "Yes, sir."

"Okay, I'm headed in to talk to the Deputy Director. Work the profile, Okika," he said.

Tony took the elevator up to the Deputy Director's office. He was announced by his secretary to find Craig in his office talking to a two year old child. Craig was sitting in his chair and the child was standing in front of his desk. He wanted to discuss the idea of making Okika the permanent team lead and bumping her up to supervisory agent, but the little boy put a crimp in his plans.

"Please, just sit and behave," said Craig, who looked incredibly uncomfortable with the young boy.

Tony looked at the child with a hint of fear. Craig looked over at Tony with an expression of relief to see someone new in the office.

"Are you good with children?" he asked.

"No," said Tony.

"Not at all," he said.

"Sorry, Jerome, I'm sort of kid unfriendly. They remind me of feral animals," said Tony.

"Michael, please go sit on the sofa. Your mommy will be back soon, said Craig.

"Mommy?" Tony asked.

"My sister. She's here on vacation with her husband. She left Michael with me so we could bond and she and her husband could have a comfortable breakfast," said Craig.

Michael walked up to Tony and looked at him. The little boy was cute with a cherub innocent face.

"Um hungwee," said Michael.

"Sorry about that," said Tony.

"Ah want donut," said Michael.

"Don't we all," said Tony then he closed his eyes and tried to smile. "Chocolate donuts or jelly filled?"

"Jelly," answered Michael as he started to get excited.

"Okay jelly donuts," said Tony

"And choco," said Michael.

Craig cleared his throat and Tony looked at him.

"Do you know what choco is?" asked Craig.

Tony looked at the child with caution and asked, "You want chocolate milk?"

"Yes," smiled Michael. ` `

"I think if you get him jelly donuts and chocolate milk and you'll be his favorite uncle," said Tony.

"I'll have my secretary get chocolate milk and donuts," said Craig as he picked up his phone and buzzed his secretary.

Tony looked down at the little boy who was looking up at him.

"Who are you?" he asked Tony.

"Anthony DiNozzo," said Tony.

"Oh," he smiled.

Craig hung up his phone then looked at his nephew.

"Michael, breakfast is on the way," said Craig.

"Okay," he said.

"I'll come back later, Jerome," said Tony.

"No, Tony, you'll stay for breakfast with us," said Craig the he looked at Tony letting him know that it would not only be appreciated but it was a command.

"Michael, let's go sit down at the conference table and get ready for breakfast, okay?" asked Tony.

Michael offered Tony his hands. Reluctantly, Tony took his hand and walked the boy to the conference table then put him on a chair. He sat down beside the boy then Craig joined them.

"Isn't this nice?" smiled Craig.

Michael laughed at this remark. It was a musical infectious laugh that made Tony smile.

"After breakfast, you're Uncle Jerome will show you round," said Tony. "Would you like that?"

"Yes," he shook his head vigorously.

Tony looked over at Craig and grinned. Craig definitely wasn't grinning.

NCIS

The team had narrowed it down to ten potential persons of interest. They also found a few items at the latest crime scene included a smoked and crushed out cigarette. He was proud at how quickly they were adjusting to his methods. They were going to make a good team.

"DiNozzo," Tony heard his name called.

He looked up and saw Gibbs in the doorway.

"We are making it a late night tonight. I'll drop Ziver off at you place," he said.

"Sure, Gibbs," said Tony.

"How is the serial killer case coming?" he asked.

"It's start to shape up. The team is making strides."

"Good to hear," said Gibbs.

Gibbs lingered for a second looking as if he had more to say to Tony, but he was struggling how to say. Finally, he just said it.

"Before we leave let's spend some time together," he said.

"Sure," smiled Tony, "I'd like that."

"Good," said Gibbs'

He then left. Tony decided to call it a night.

It was one in the morning when Gibbs drove through the gate to drop Ziva off. He chuckled to himself when he saw the estate.

"It is his cousin's place," said Ziva.

"Yeah," said Gibbs.

He pulled up at the bungalow. Ziva got out and he did, too. When they entered the house, it was dark and quiet. Ziva turned on the lights.

"He is probably sleeping," said Ziva. "I will make you coffee for the ride home."

Gibbs took off his NCIS hat and NCIS windbreaker. He then followed Ziva into the kitchen, as she started to make him a cup of coffee. Gibbs looked through the glass door and out at the pool and ocean. He noticed that there was someone sitting out by the pool in the dark. Sliding opening the glass door, he walked over to the lone figure. It was Tony nursing a drink and staring out at the ocean.

"No movies to watch?" he said as he sat down beside him.

"Plenty of movies, but I was just felt like thinking some things through," said Tony.

"Don't overthink whatever it is. You tend to do that," said Gibbs.

"Sometimes," said Tony.

"You call Abby yet and apologize?" asked Gibbs.

"Not yet. I need to find the words and I thought I do it through MTAC. You send her anything yet?" he asked.

"I asked her for a favor. I'll be talking to her tomorrow," said Gibbs.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Ten in the morning. Be there," said Gibbs.

"Here Gibbs," said Ziva, as she came silently up beside them.

Tony looked up at her. For a moment, their eyes made contact then she turned away from.

"I am going to sleep," she said then walked away.

Ziva left the two of them alone. Tony sighed loudly.

"You better make it right with her, too," said Gibbs.

"I know, Gibbs. I know," said Tony. "It's going to be easier dealing with Abby, though."

"I know," smiled Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Tony arrived at Pearl at ten to ten. He was dressed in jeans and a chambray shirt. Since it was Saturday, he wanted at least to look as if he was relaxed. Gibbs had arrived at six in the morning at his place to pick up Ziva, so he had time alone to think about what he'd say to Abby. Of course, all he came up with was I'm sorry.

Parking his car, he hustled into the NCIS building. Before heading to MTAC, he stopped by Okika's bullpen. The team was there along with Chin and Dano.

"Okeedokey, any breaks?" he asked.

"Nothing yet, Tony," she said with a frown.

"Turn that frown upside down, Okeedokey. Something always breaks," he said. "DNA back on the evidence yet."

"Yes. It was from a twenty-two year old student. We've already interviewed him. Dead end," she said.

"DiNozzo rule number three: when stuck then start at the beginning. Go back to the first murder and start rechecking everything, including putting our ME together with Five-O's to review everything together. Two eyes are good but four eyes are better," he told her.

"You know that's not a bad idea," said Dano. "Max might like the company."

"If your ME is here I can drive him to Max's to start comparing notes and looking over things," said Chin.

"Supervisory Agent Okika, get started and go back to the first murder," Tony said.

"Yes, sir," said Okika.

"Well, I need to get to MTAC," said Tony.

Tony's next stop was MTAC. He let himself in to find Gibbs already there and telling the technician to connect him with DC. Tony walked up beside him and stood there. Gibbs looked over at him and smiled a self-amused smile. The image of Abby came up on the big screen.

"Hey, Gibbs, you wanted to talk to me," said Abby, who noticed that Tony was standing there next to Gibbs.

Her face went from a smile to snare, as she saw Tony. He knew this was going to be easy.

"What is he doing there?" she asked.

"He works here, Abby. Tony is the Operations Manager in Charge of MCRT and Special Agents," said Gibbs.

"I don't want to talk to him, Gibbs. I haven't forgiven him for running away without saying goodbye," said Abby.

"Abs, I asked you to run a compete and thorough check of Master Chief Allen Yount. I wanted to know where he's been stationed the past ten years to finances to any unsolved murders of navy personnel where he was stationed, do you have it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Gibbs," she answered.

"Send it to McGee in some kind of file or whatever, okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Now you and DiNozzo are going to talk, do you understand?" he asked her.

"Why, Gibbs?" she asked.

"Because you are family," he said.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said.

Gibbs smiled, "That's my girl."

He walked down to the technicians and said a few words to them and they filed out of MTAC. Gibbs then walked up to Tony.

"I'll be outside. Talk to her and fix this. Try and make it right," he said then he smacked him on the back of his head and left.

Tony stood there staring at Abby. He took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. Abby waited with her arms crossed for Tony to talk.

"I'm sorry, Abs," he said.

She didn't budge or react. Abby just stared at her computer screen, which meant she stared at him. Tony took a deep breath then he tried again.

"I thought I was never going to see you guys again and," he paused for a moment, "I don't do goodbyes well. I suck at them. I mean you and Gibbs and even McGee were like family to me and I just don't do well with family to begin with, but saying goodbye to family is a whole other hell. Family either dies on me or disappoints me, so this time I thought I wouldn't give it a chance to hurt me. I'd just leave because I had to leave."

"Hurt you, we'd never hurt you. I'd never hurt you. I love you, Tony," Abby said. "That's not good enough, mister. Try again."

"But it true, Abby," said Tony. "But you are right, it's not good enough. I fucked up."

"Try again," she demanded.

"I fucked up really big time. Here I am in Hawaii and it isn't paradise to me. I miss DC and my family. I miss you and Gibbs and McGoo and the Ninja and all the times she's threatened my life. I miss you, but I'm here now. I live here because I needed Brad to help me with my lungs and now I even have a job here. But, Abby, I really do miss you," he said. "I'm sorry. I am really, really sorry. I love you, Abs."

Abby uncrossed her arms. She looked annoyed, so Tony waited for the torrent of disappointment he expected to come out of her.

"This is frustrating. You are in Hawaii, so I can't give you a big hug. I really want to give you a big hug, Tony," she said.

"I really want one of your hugs, Abs," Tony replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he answered.

"Okay, I've got tons of comp time coming to me, so I'm taking some of it and coming out there for a visit. I really need to hug you and I really want to see you and talk and make up. Can you put me up?" she asked.

"Ziva staying in my spare bedroom right now," he said.

"Oh, good then you can put me up, too," she smiled. "I'll be there in a couple of days. Okay, Tony?"

"Yeah, okay, Abs," he said.

"Oh, now I have to talk to Vance and get a ticket and pack. I've got to go. Give Gibbs a hug for me. I've got lost to do, Tony. See you soon," Abby said.

She turned off the camera on her computer and disappeared. Tony walked over to the equipment and cut the feed then headed up the aisle and out of MTAC. Gibbs was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"She's taking comp time and coming out for a visit," he said then sighed.

He wanted to make up with Abby, but having her and Ziva living with him, especially since he hadn't come straight with Ziva yet. Gibbs smiled. It didn't help that he preferred to live alone and was fairly set in his ways and he knew it.

"Good job, DiNozzo. Now you get another houseguest to keep you on the straight and narrow," said Gibbs.

"I'm on the straight and narrow already, Gibbs. I couldn't be any straighter or anymore narrow," he said.

"Yeah, well, now you'll really be on it," chuckled Gibbs. "Teach you a lesson about not saying goodbye, Tony."

"I didn't want to say goodbye," said Tony.

"I understand," said Gibbs softly.

"Abby told me to give you a hug," said Tony.

Gibbs glared at him and then said, "You do that and more than your lungs will need to be fixed."

"Yeah, I thought so," smiled Tony.

"Now, I have to get back to work. We have a smuggling ring to break up," said Gibbs.

"Need any help?" asked Tony.

"I'll let you know if I do," said Gibbs. "You help that team find the killer for now."

Gibbs walked away. Tony looked at his watch. He could go home and find something to do or maybe spend some time bikini watching on the beach, or he could help one of his team.

"Oh, hell, let me see how things are coming with the serial murder case," he said.

Tony headed towards the elevator to check on his number one MCRT.

NCIS

"This isn't going anywhere," Dano said as he tossed down the file he was reading.

Okika, Frost, Dano, Kono, Philips, and Tony were sitting in the bullpen. The rest of the team had joined McGarrett's team at the Palace working on their end of the case.

"We work the profile, check out the persons of interest who match it, and hope for the best, while some of us go back to the beginning," Tony said then yawned.

"Do you really think we are going to catch this fruitcake this way?" Dano asked.

"What sort of evidence do we have to work with?" asked Tony.

"Not much," answered Dano.

"Work the profile then. It is all we have," sighed Tony.

Kono laughed at this. Gibbs and Ziva came into the bullpen as Kono laughed. Ziva stared at her with daggers in her eyes. Tony noticed, but thankfully, Kono didn't.

"DiNozzo, you done here?" asked Gibbs.

"No, I'll be another hour or so," he replied.

"I'll drive Ziva back to your place then," Gibbs said.

"Okay," smiled Tony.

The worked and worked their persons of interests list based on the profile until everyone was fighting yawns. Tony thought if he were Gibbs he get everyone coffee and keep going, but he wasn't Gibbs. A good night of sleep would do everyone a benefit. They needed smart minds at the moment.

"Okay, let's put this puppy to bed," Tony said.

Dano looked up at him with relief. He knew the futility of working when you mind was falling asleep.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, so work at home. If anyone gets a brainstorm, call me. Otherwise, Monday morning bright and early," he said.

Tony drove home at a reduced speed. Allowing the air to wake him up, he pulled onto the estate to see Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva were sitting on his patio outside of his kitchen having a beer and enjoying the view of the ocean. He parked the car and got out then walked over to them.

"You've made yourself comfortable," he said.

"It's a nice view you got here, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Peaceful."

"Yeah, it is," agreed Tony.

"This place is amazing, Tony," said McGee. "How the hell did you ever end up here?"

"The Paddington side of the family was always wealthier than the DiNozzo side, though the DiNozzo side wasn't that bad until my father sold the trucking company and become a business con man," smirked Tony.

"We had ordered pizza, if you're hungry. There might be a few slices leftover if you check the kitchen," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, Gibbs," said, "I grabbed some food before I came home."

"Tony, it's pizza," said McGee. "You never refuse pizza."

"Sorry, McPizzeria, but my doctor has pretty much cleaned up my bad eating habits, except for Hula Dogs, once a month cheeseburgers, and bi-monthly pizzas. I'm a changed man," he said.

Ziva snorted, but Tony managed to look as if he didn't notice.

"You're not Tony; you're a pod person," said McGee.

"_Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ reference, good one, Tim," said Tony.

"Then grab a beer and join us," said Gibbs. "You are allowed beer?"

"I am, I just don't drink as many as I used to," said Tony.

"Sit then," said Gibbs.

Tony said down on a straight back non-lounge chair and semi-faced his former team. They seemed almost anesthetized by the view of the water. Gibbs was more relaxed then he'd seen him in a long time and McGee was chilling. Ziva even looked comfortable, though she still avoided eye contact with Tony.

"Al least it went well with Abby today," said Gibbs.

"She is taking some comp time and flying out for a visit," he said.

Gibbs grinned. He knew that Abby would want to jump on a plane to see DiNozzo, which was why he made him talk to her. It had been almost a year.

"Staying here, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," answered Tony.

"I can find somewhere else to stay," said Ziva.

"Don't worry about it. I can either stay on my sofa or I'll ask Oliver to put one of you up in the main house," said Tony.

"Sound settled," said Gibbs.

"Hey, Tony, I heard you swim laps now for your lungs. How many?" McGee asked.

"Fifteen in the morning and fifteen at night. I'm going to start doing seventeen soon," said Tony. "I also drink eucalyptus tea. Yum, yum."

"If it is keeping you healthy, you shouldn't complain," snapped Ziva.

Gibbs chuckled then said, "She has a point, DiNozzo. You haven't looked this good since I hired you."

"Yeah, you're right I have nothing to complain about, nothing at all," he said then he stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Gibbs.

"Make my nighttime cup of tea," said Tony. "I'll be back."

Tony walked away. They were still his team and his surrogate family, but it didn't feel right yet. Too much was still left unsaid and he knew it. Gibbs could get over it easy enough but there was still issues to work out.

He entered the kitchen and turned on the stove then filled the kettle with water and placed it on the burner. As he pulled out a tea mug, McGee came into the kitchen.

"Can I get a tea?" he asked. "I'm driving."

"Gibbs is letting you drive?" Tony asked.

"Only because he is having a few beers with Ziva. It's been a tough six or seven months and even though this case isn't easy, it is a nice change of pace compared to what we've been through," explained McGee.

"Earl Grey?" he asked McGee.

"Sure."

"What happened with EJ?" asked Tony.

"Most of that case has been marked top secret, but I can tell you that EJ is fine and she's taken a leave of absence," said McGee.

"I see," sighed Tony.

He was there to help or them. Tony knew that feeling guilty about that was silly since he was no longer capable of being a field agent, that he needed to follow Brad's directions, but there was some lingering guilt there, and lingering guilt was a bitch to deal with.

"It has been an especially tough time for Ziva and Gibbs," said McGee.

"How so?" Tony asked.

"I can't speak for Ziva because it's personal, but I can tell you that Gibbs missed his SFA. I may hold the position now, but you are his SFA. You will always be his SFA, Tony," said McGee.

"He was just used to me."

"It is so much more than that," smiled McGee.

"If you say so, Tim," said Tony.

The kettle started to whistle. Tony poured them each a mug of tea. McGee took his Earl Grey, while Tony let his eucalyptus steep. He finally took a sip. It was amazing that he grown used to the taste.

"Let's rejoin them," said Tony.

He walked over and slid the door. Both him and McGee could hear Ziva's voice.

"I do not hate him, Gibbs, but I am not sure that I can like him again. It is very, very difficult for me. I know he left for his health, and I am glad he is better, but the way he did leave, it felt like he deserted us," she said. "It hurt and… I cannot trust him; no matter how much I want to and how much I try, I cannot trust him. He deserted me, us."

Tony closed his eyes. He slid the door shut. Yeah, he knew he hurt her, but he had hoped that it wouldn't be forgiven in time. She didn't sound like she was in a forgiving mood. McGee looked at him with an expression of understanding.

"Tony, she's hurt and she doesn't really mean it," said McGee.

"I know, Tim. Tell them I got called and had to leave. I'm going to sleep on my couch at work. I've got to be their early tomorrow anyway," Tony told him.

"Tony, she is upset with you. No one was more depressed with your leaving then her," McGee said.

"Tim, before you leave, let's have dinner," said Tony. "Thanks."

With that, he put down his tea and headed to the front door. He got into his MG and started it up. As he backed it up and then straightened out his car, he drove off. In his rearview mirror, he saw Gibbs standing outside his front door.

NCIS

Tony smelled coffee. It was tempting and made his mouth salivate. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Gibbs sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand and another one on the desk waiting for him. There was also a croissant sausage and egg sandwich waiting for him.

"Morning, Gibbs," said Tony.

"You left last night," said Gibbs.

"Yeah."

"You heard what Ziver said," he said.

"Yeah."

"She is still hurting over the fact you not only had to leave the team, but you dropped out of her life completely. Think about it, DiNozzo, you've risked your life for her more than once, but suddenly, you just up and leave without a proper goodbye or saying you'd keep in touch," said Gibbs. "You hurt her."

"I hurt Abby, too," said Tony, as he sat up.

His body felt sore and achy from sleeping on the lumpy sofa.

"Abby loves you, DiNozzo. You are like a brother to her, but Ziva is in love with you, just like you are in love with her," said Gibbs.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Gibbs," said Tony.

Tony sat down in the chair in front of his desk and sampled the coffee. It was light and sweet the way he liked it and the way Gibbs hated it.

"I watched you two dance around each other for years. You two have been coming close to breaking rule 12 for years," Gibbs said. "You dated other people, but the attraction between the two of you didn't go away. You handled this badly and you hurt her."

"I know, Gibbs, but I really don't know how to make this one better," he admitted.

"Talk to her," Gibbs said. "Maybe you should even tell her how you really feel about her."

"Can you guarantee that she won't be armed?" asked Tony.

"Drink your coffee and eat your sandwich," chuckled Gibbs.

"Okay, Gibbs," said Tony.

"I mean it, Tony. Before this is over, you have to talk to her. She deserves it and you need to say something to her, too," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss," smiled Tony.

Gibbs grinned then sipped his coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Tony was there to pick up Abby at the airport. True to form, she was dressed all in black with a parasol. When she saw Tony, her pale face broke into a huge smile and she came running over to him. Before he could prepare himself, she jumped into his arms and started squeezing. Between the public display of affection and the fact Abby was stronger than he remembered, Tony started to grunt and gasp for air.

"Can't breathe, Abby," he mumbled.

She let go of him then stepped back.

"Tony, you are looking really good," she said.

"Thanks, Ab," he said.

"No, I mean it. You are tanned, lost weight, and healthy. You look good," she said.

"Okay, Abs, kind of feeling uncomfortable now," he said.

She punched him on the shoulder for him comment.

"Let's my bags," she said.

After collecting her bags, they loaded into his MG and headed off to his cousin's estate. When they arrived at the estate, Abby was knocked out by Tony's living conditions.

"You're forgiven for running away," she said. "No wonder you didn't contact us. You must be living the life."

"Not really, Abby," he said as he parked the car.

They got out and Tony got her luggage. As he did this, his smartphone rang. It was Okika. He put the luggage down.

"Hold I have to take this," he said then he answered. "Okeedokey, do you have news?"

"_Our unsub has become a suspect_," she said.

"We sure about that?" he asked.

"_Positive, Tony. McGarrett and his Five-O people want to bring him in and break him. What should we do_?" she asked.

"Do we have enough evidence to go to trial?" he asked.

"_No_."

"Stakeout, 24/seven. We catch him in the act and nail his ass," said Tony.

"_I'll call Five-O_," she said.

"If you have trouble with them then call me," he said.

"_Yes, sir_," Okika hung up.

"Problem?" asked Abby.

"Maybe," he said. "Let's show you to my room."

Letting her into the bungalow, Abby looked around with her mouth open. She went from the living to the kitchen then she checked out the den and finally the bedrooms.

"Tony this place is great," she said, "and you live here for free."

"Cousin's estate," said Tony.

"I wish he were my cousin," she said.

"Trust me, Abby, you really don't want to be part of my family," he said.

She turned and looked at him with big green open eyes and a smile on her face.

"Tony, we are family. You really have to remember that," she said.

Tony chuckled. Maybe that surrogate family in DC was really his family. Most of his life he'd been disappointed by family to the point that he ran from it. Eventually, he came to accept his family as a flawed man who'd never be the father he wanted, yet he still hoped for that father, a man he could honor and trust. He looked at Abby and realized that she was his sister. It just wasn't words, but it was true. He didn't have to run from them.

"Thank you, Abby," he said.

"For what?" she looked at him confused.

"For being my sister," he said.

"Oh, Tony," she cooed, as her eyes filled with tears and she ran over and gave him another hug. "It's a about time you get it."

"What can I say, Abs; I'm slow but I eventually get it."

NCIS

He got Abby settled into the bungalow then he headed to NCIS. When he arrived, he was told Deputy Director Craig was waiting for him in MTAC. He put his sidearm away then headed to MTAC. Entering the secure room, he saw Jerome talking to Director Vance.

"Agent Gibbs Team is making progress, Leon," Craig said. "They believe that have identified one of the navy personnel involved and will follow him to the identify more until they dismantle this smuggling ring."

Tony walked up beside Craig.

"Glad to hear it, Jerome. The SecNav has been up my ass about this one," said Vance.

Vance shifted his attention to Tony.

"The serial murderer case, DiNozzo?" he asked.

"We have a suspect, sir," said Tony.

Tony saw Vance's body language shift. He relaxed even more, as he was getting even more good news.

"Tell me about it," he said.

"We are setting up a 24/7 surveillance on him because we don't have enough hard evidence. I want to catch him in the act. He is used the same knife, so if we catch him in the act, we will have irrefutable evidence," he explained.

"How about the police?" he asked.

"I'm convincing them to join us on the stakeout, they want to take the suspect in and sweat it out of him, but I think we need to let this bastard put his head in a noose then grab him," he said.

"Good job, DiNozzo," smiled Vance. "I'm starting to be glad you moved to Hawaii."

"Thank you, sir," said Tony.

"Jerome, we'll talk again," said Vance then he made the cut screen sign and he disappeared.

Craig turned and looked at Tony.

"I know that I'm glad you came to Hawaii. You are doing a great job so far as Operations Manager," said Craig.

"Thanks, Jerome," said Tony.

"So, how is working with the old team?" he asked.

"Not really working with them," Tony replied.

"Oh," Craig said.

"Yeah, Gibbs has never been one to play well with others," smiled Tony.

"I… um… I know from experience," said Craig.

Tony's smile broadened. The thought of Jerome and Gibbs together made him want to laugh.

"Well, I should talk to Five-O. Okika and I are heading over to the Palace," Tony told him.

NCIS

Tony parked his car and they headed into the offices of Hawaii Five-O. When they entered, Dano was the first to greet them.

"Hey, Tony, Okika, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Chief Myron Hurst, retired. You want to bring him and sweat him to a confession," said Tony.

McGarrett came out of his office, followed by Kono and Chin. Tony offered them a friendly smile.

"Why are you here, DiNozzo?" asked McGarrett.

"Commander McGarrett, we are setting up a surveillance of Hurst in order to catch him in the act. There is even the possibility of enticing him with some bait. I want you involved," said Tony.

"You mean that you want to stop us from bringing him in for questioning," said McGarrett.

"I want him caught and put in prison and I want to avoid a pissing contest with you," said Tony.

McGarrett smirked, "Afraid of losing."

"I was a cop a lot longer than you have been, Commander. I can piss with the best of them," said Tony.

"Before you two start sniffing each other and fight for the role of alpha male, I'd like to put my opinion in," said Dano.

McGarrett looked over at Dano and nodded.

"We don't have enough to hold Hurst, only have that he fits the profile and a few other things. I think around the clock surveillance and baiting a hook would be a good idea," said Dano.

McGarrett looked at his friend and second in command. He nodded his head.

"Okay," he said then turned and looked at Tony, "we are in."

"Okika, this is your show. You are the team leader; I'm just the Operation Manager," he smiled.

Tony stepped back and let Okika take the lead. He stood off to the side and listened, while they set up an op. His work was done. He wasn't going to be part of the operation, especially since he wasn't a field agent. No, his job was in training and supervising now and no longer being out in the field. He listened to Okika stand toe to toe with McGarrett and smiled. His number one MCRT was in good hands and headed in the right direction.

NCIS

The sun was sinking into the Pacific Ocean. After using the pool at Pearl, he headed home. He knew that Oliver said he'd entertain Abby. He drove onto the estate and parked his car. Two other cars were already there. As he looked over at the main, he saw that Alanna Cathcart was still there. He had to give her high grades for persistence.

From the back of his bungalow, he could hear conversation and laughter. He walked around the house to find Abby, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and their Probie Andrew MacDonald hanging around his patio.

"Tony," called out Abby, as he approached. "Gibbs and the team cut their day short for me. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, Abs. Did you order food for everyone?" he asked.

"We ordered some pizza to be delivered," said Gibbs.

"Great," smiled Tony.

"I heard you have a break in the serial murderer case," said Gibbs.

"I turned it all over to Okika and Hawaii Five-O. I have to remember that I'm an Operations Manager and not a field agent," he said.

"You'll get used to it, DiNozzo," Gibbs reassured him.

"Now I get to worry about them like a mother hen," he said.

He noticed photographs on the table. They must be surveillance photos. What drew his attention was that he recognized one of men in the photo lying on top of the table.

"Why is Simon Brandt in that photo?" he asked.

"Simon Brandt?" said Gibbs.

"Yeah, the guy in the photo with the quartermaster, his name is Simon Brandt," he told him. "His fiancé is staying in the main house. She came to Hawaii looking for him. It seems he owes the Yakuza money and disappeared. My assumption was that he was hiding out somewhere in the islands and trying to raise the money to pay them off. Owing the Yakuza isn't a good idea."

"Well, it seems he is making his money by being part of this drug smuggling ring," said Gibbs. "We need to talk to the fiancé."

"Alanna Cathcart," Tony said then pointed at the main house. "She's staying there."

Gibbs grinned, "You may have just helped our case, DiNozzo. McGee, MacDonald, go talk to her. Get an initial interview tonight and we'll have here in tomorrow for a more."

McGee and MacDonald got up and headed over to the main house. Gibbs stared at Tony.

"Tell me what you know," Gibbs said to him.

From favor from his cousin to his meeting with the Yakuza, Tony recounted everything with him. When he was finished, he waited for Gibbs to comment.

"Do you think your cousin is involved at all?" he asked.

"No," said Tony.

"Why?"

"Too much money and care too much for his reputation. If I called him and told him that Simon Brandt was involved with smuggling drugs, he had Ms. Cathcart escorted from the estate. Yakuza and gambling is exotic and a personal vice, which is acceptable, but what Brandt is involved in is a different story. An association with Brandy would hurt him in his strata of society played in," Tony explained.

Abby noticed a car driving past the gate.

"Our pizzas are here," she said excitedly.

Ziva stood up and said, "Come, Abby, I will get the pizzas with you."

Ziva walked past Tony without even a link or look in his direction. Abby and Ziva walked off to the food.

"She's still pissed at you," said Gibbs.

"I hadn't noticed," joked Tony.

"Fix it. We will be leaving soon then it will be too late," said Gibbs.

"It may already be too late, Gibbs," said Tony.

"There is beer in your refrigerator if you want one," Gibbs said.

"I could use one," said Tony.

He walked over to the glass doors that led into the kitchen and then he slid one open and entered. Tony got himself a beer and opened it. He brought it up to his mouth and drained half the bottle in his first taste. His smartphone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. It was Deputy Director Craig.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"_Sorry to bother you, but one of our offices in the Philippines has a problem. They discovered that one of the civilian workers murdered on US soil. The Philippine government is very sensitive, so I have to fly out and deal with this. Leon thinks you would be a big help. He says we work well together_," said Craig.

"Not really my job, Jerome," said Tony.

"_Your job may evolve, Tony_," said Craig.

Evolve. He wasn't sure how it was going to evolve, but he didn't mind the idea.

"I'll grab a go bag and meet you at Pearl."

"_Glad to hear it_," said Craig then he hung up.

Tony finished his beer then he went and grabbed his go bag. He exited to see everyone eating pizza. Gibbs noticed the bag.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Need to go with the deputy director to the Philippines for a few days," he said.

Finally, Ziva looked over at him. He saw the anger was still in her eyes, but also there was sadness. He felt like some day of ass for doing this, but in some ways, this was his new life. He wanted to work for NCIS, even if it was in this role. However, he also wanted to fix the problem between him and Ziva. He looked over at McGee.

"McReplacement, why don't you drive me, so Abby can have my car while I'm gone?" Tony said.

"Why not?" said McGee.

Abby walked over to Tony and gave him a hug. She whispered in his ear, "We need to talk when you get back."

"I know, Abs," he said.

"Gibbs, I hope you break the case, but you don't have to leave before I come back."

"We'll see, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

McGee and Tony headed over to the MG and got into it. Tony let Tim drive.

"You've landed on your feet here, Tony," he said.

"I know, Tim," he said.

"Still, you fucked up pretty good when you left," said McGee.

"I'm aware of the McObvious," said Tony.

"You hurt Ziva."

"I know."

"She's still hurting and you know Ziva when she gets to a certain point stubbornness kicks in and she can't help herself even if she wants to," said McGee.

"Tim, I know all this."

"You know that she loves you, too," he said.

Tony didn't answer. He wasn't sure if Ziva loved him or not, at least, if she loved him the way he loved her. They always had a difficult and complicate relationship.

"I don't know that, Tim," Tony said.

"Well, she does. The depression she went into when you left was love, Tony. I know. Be honest with her and you might get her to be honest with you," McGee said.

"When did you get so damned wise, Probie?" he asked him.

"Years working with our team was bound to have some effect on me," smiled McGee.

"Gibbs must be proud of you," said Tony.

"Not as proud as he is of you," said McGee.

"Thanks, Tim," said Tony.

"No problem, Tony."

NCIS

The Craig handled the Philippine Government and Tony made sure that the crime was investigated thoroughly but we respect. It took four days, but the case was closed. She was having an affair with a marine sergeant who was going home. The murdered woman wanted to go home with him, but the marine had a wife child. She started to make a stink of it and the marine snapped her neck.

Case closed. Vance was thrilled with both their work. He thought they worked together so well that he started to formulate a plan. Craig had his strengths and they were bureaucratic and diplomatic. DiNozzo complimented him. As a troubleshooting team, they worked excellently together.

As for Craig and Tony, they got on a Gulfstream and headed back to Pearl. They were exhausted, but satisfied with a job well done.

"I've heard from Okika and they have Hurst in custody," Tony said checking his email. "They used Kono from Five-O as bait for him. They got him and the murder weapon in the arrest. It's over."

"Congratulations," said Craig. "Does Leon know?"

"Okika informed the Director," said Tony.

"She turned into a good team leader, hasn't she?" said Craig.

"Yeah, she has," smiled Tony. "I think that team is going to be fine now with her leading them."

"You did a great job, Tony," said Craig.

"Thanks."

"Do you like working in Pearl?" he asked.

"I'm still getting used to it."

"How did you like our trip to the Philippines?" asked Craig.

"At first I was afraid was going to be the teacher brought in to make sure every behaves well. It was more than that. I'm getting to use some of my old skills and developing new ones. I liked it," said Tony.

"Not a field agent but it more than just sitting behind a desk, right?" asked Craig.

"Yeah, it not just acting as Operations Manager," said Tony.

"Good."

"What are you up to, Jerome?" asked Tony.

"What do you mean, Tony?" replied Craig.

"You can't fool me. You are up to something, Jerome," said Tony.

"Just think this as an early debriefing," said Craig.

"Okay, we'll call it an early debriefing," said Tony. "You hear anything about the drug smuggling ring."

"Yeah, according to Leon, it done. It seems Simon Brandt was a conduit to Asian heroin. He was arrested by the local police, while all naval personnel were brought into custody. Case closed. Gibbs team is flying out as we speak. They also did a great job," said Craig.

"Oh," was Tony's response.

Gibbs team was gone. He missed his chance with Ziva. A chill of regret passed through Tony. Well, at least, Abby was probably still there when he returned. Maybe he could send Ziva a personal message or a letter. He needed to do something. Gibbs said to fix. He needed to listen to his boss one last time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

It was two in the morning. Their transport plane had landed two hours early. Deputy Director Craig and Tony were driven a short distance to the NCIS headquarters. After a quick debrief, Tony headed home. During the ride, he kept hoping that Abby stayed behind to see him. He let himself into the bungalow to find a note from Abby waiting for him.

_Tony, _

_I went home with the team since I didn't know when you'd be back. Please, don't be a stranger. You know where you can find me, so call. _

_Abby_

He was alone again. Everyone was back on DC, except him. His surrogate family back where they belonged and he was still on his own. Maybe that was just the way it should be. Hell, most of his life was spent like that. He dropped his bag on the floor then he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was a pitcher of ice tea and a few beers and not much else in it. He grabbed a beer and opened it.

Taking a long swig, the beer was cold and refreshing. There was a time he'd have five or six beers before going to bed, but those days were over. Brad had finally succeeded in changing his behavior. No matter how long the day was in the Philippines, he drank his tea, did his laps, took a run, and even managed to do his breathing therapy to the steam inhaler. He even managed to eat somewhat healthy.

Tomorrow in the afternoon, he was meeting with the Five-O team to work out a working agreement. They were a talented group of investigators. His team could learn from them. Better to be allies then adversaries. He took another long swig of his beer. Not tomorrow, but maybe Wednesday or Thursday, he'd Skype with Abby. Hell, maybe he'd even man up and call Ziva, though that was less likely. What he had to say to her needed to be done in person. He wasn't even sure he had the courage to say the words anyway.

Tony took long swig almost finishing the bottle of beer. Nothing in life truly came easily for him. Yes, he was blessed with athletic talent, but his knee was blown out denying him a professional career. He had a natural talent for a being a cop, yet, he never staying in any police department for more than two years because of circumstances. Without a real home after his mother died, he finally found one with a grump ex-gunny and eventually the team they built. Yet, he had to leave that team, that family, because of lungs scarred by the plague. Yeah, nothing came easily to hi.

NCIS

**TWENTY MONTHS LATER**

Eli David and Jackie Vance were dead. They were assassinated both Mossad and NCIS were in turmoil. The SecNav arrived at NCIS looking upset. Before heading into the Director's empty office, he stopped by the bullpen to check on the investigation with Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, what do you have so far?" he asked as he walked up to the man's desk.

"Just dead bodies so far," said Gibbs.

Jarvis looked around and saw that Ziva's desk was clear.

"Where is Agent David?" he asked.

"Down in autopsy with her father's body, waiting for it to be transferred to a temple then released to be flow to Israel," he said. "I believe she is sitting Shiva."

"I see," said Jarvis then he looked at his watch. "Deputy Director Craig and his team will be here in five minutes."

"His team?" asked Gibbs.

"Vance knows that Deputy Director Craig's weakness and a small team around him to help him in his troubleshooting duties. When they arrive they will be in charge," said Jarvis.

"Just as long as they let me and my team investigate this, they can run the rest of NCIS however they see fit," said Gibbs.

Jarvis smiled, "One of his team, assistant director, handles special agents and investigations. I hear he's talented."

Gibbs looked up and glared at the SecNav, "We are going to get you is behind this."

"Then you won't mind some help," said Jarvis, who then continued out of the bullpen with his own small team of people.

McGee, who sat at Tony's old desk, looked up at Gibbs. He knew that his boss' priority was keeping Ziva safe and in finding the murderer of Jackie Vance and Eli David. Just then, the elevator dinged and he looked over to see who stepped out. The first person out was a young woman, in a pants suit. She had raven hair and sharp features and her blue eyes seemed to observe everything. After her was a rough looking guy in a pair of jeans, a jean shirt, leather jacket. Next, out of the elevator was Deputy Director Craig in an expensive three-piece suit and after him wearing a grey Brioni suit was Anthony DiNozzo.

Instead of heading over to the mezzanine steps, they walked into the bullpen. Agent MacDonald, McGee, and, finally, Gibbs stopped working to greet them.

"Deputy Director," said Gibbs then he looked over at Tony and smirked.

"Gibbs, this is my team. I'll let Assistant Director DiNozzo introduce them," said Craig.

"Gibbs," he smiled slyly. "This Agent Sonia Malouf, she our intel analyst extraordinaire, and Agent Ray Talbot, our jack of all trades. I know you headed the investigation but I am going to need copies all everything you have on the case."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Assistant Director DiNozzo will be overseeing the case," said Craig.

Gibbs almost growled at this.

"I'll either be up in the Director's office or in MTAC, Gibbs. Send me whatever you can as you as you can," said Tony.

The foursome continued through the bullpen and up the stairs to the mezzanine. Gibbs watched as Sonia and Tony split off and headed to MTAC. She offered her eye up to the scanner and then they entered. Gibbs shook his head.

"Boss, are we going to give Tony everything we have?" asked Gibbs.

"Put copies on a flash drive and we'll give him everything he wants, McGee," said Gibbs.

"What is he up to?" asked McGee.

"Solving an international case before we have an international incident," said Gibbs.

"Should I warn Ziva that Tony is here?" asked McGee.

"Let her grieve for now. I have a feeling Tony will let her know himself that he is here," said Gibbs.

"I guess I'll continue running the financials on the hitter," said McGee.

"You do that, Elf Lord," said Gibbs with a smile.

It had been a while since Gibbs called him Elf Lord. Tony was back for five minutes and Gibbs was already in a better mood.

NCIS

Sonia walked down to the technicians in MTAC and gave them their orders, while Tony sat down in the theatre seating. As they brought up the satellite link, Sonia sat down next to Tony.

"Seal Team Four was placed on this mission," she said.

"I wanted a marine recon and CIA SOG Paramilitary Operation Officers, but I was overruled," he said.

A green image of an encampment in Afghanistan came up. They watched as Seal Team Four invaded the encampment and efficiently ended the life of the Taliban fighters then started to take photos and DNA samples of some of the dead.

"I'll know if Sarif was there in camp within thirty hours," Sonia said.

"Okay," Tony stood up. "Talk Bahrain and tell me how it went then contact Special Ops Command and thank them. I'll be back."

"Where should I tell Deputy Director Craig that you were going?" she asked.

"Taking a stroll," he said then he headed up the aisle and out of the out of MTAC.

Walking along the mezzanine, he walked to the back elevators and got into it then he pressed the button for the subbasement and autopsy. He knew that Eli's body was still there and more than likely Ziva would be with it. When the doors opened, he exited and started walking towards autopsy.

From the outside, he saw the lights were dimmed and he could see someone sitting in a chair. It was Ziva sitting near her father's body. He took several deep breaths then he entered.

"I still want to be alone, Ducky," Ziva said.

"And after I pay my respects, I've leave you alone, Ahuva sheli," he said.

Ziva slowly turned and looked at him.

"Tony," she said excitedly then calmed herself, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm work with the Deputy Director now," he said, "and I wanted to be here for you."

"That is not necessary," she said.

"Yeah, I know, yet I still wanted to be here for you," he said.

"Well, you are here. You can go now," she said.

Tony looked into her eyes. For a few moments, he thought of arguing with her, but he knew better. She was at her most stubborn.

"I'll be around if you need me," he said. "And we will find those behind your father's death."

"Gibbs will find them," said Ziva.

"Okay," he smiled sadly at her. "I'm here regardless."

Ziva turned her back and went back to her seat beside the body of her father. Tony looked at the body covered with a white sheet. Underneath was the body of a man who once was powerful and feared, but now was no more powerful or feared then any of the bodies in this morgue. Death really was the great equalizer.

Tony turned and walked out of the autopsy. Once he was gone, she turned and looked at the spot where he had been standing. Tears burned at her eyes, but she refused to cry. She'd cry for Eli because he was truly lost, but for Tony she was not going to cry.

NCIS

Agent Malouf and Agent Talbot were left with Gibbs' team in order to help with the investigation, while Tony and Deputy Director Craig headed to Director Vance's home to offer their condolences. The town car pulled over outside of the Vance's home. Tony and Craig got out and walked up to the front door. Craig rang the bell.

An agent answered the door and ushered them into the house. They went into the living room and sat down waiting for Vance. Ten minutes passed before he entered the room.

"Jerome, Tony," he said then offered his right hand for shaking.

Both men stood up and both men shook his hand. He motioned them to sit then he sat down in an armchair.

"How are Jared and Kayla doing?" Tony asked.

"Upset but dealing," he said.

"I lost my mother when I was young. It's a good thing they have you for a father," said Tony.

Vance didn't say anything but instead looked at DiNozzo. The man had changed a great deal over the years. He liked this man better than the one that worked for Gibbs.

"Leon, take as much time as you need. I'll handle NCIS until you are ready to come back and Tony and Sonia and Ray are dealing with the investigation along with Gibbs' team.

Vance thought about what he said. Everything was in good hands, so he could take his time to grieve and take care of his kids. He needed time, a great deal of time, to mourn his wife's death.

"Jackie was a wonderful woman," said Craig. "Leon, please, take as much time as you need."

"I will, Jerome," said Vance.

Tony and Craig stood up. Vance did the same. In situations like this, there just wasn't much to be said. Tony and Craig started to walk to the front door. Before they could get to the door, Vance stopped them.

"Jerome, Tony, take good care of NCIS until I return," Vance said.

"We will, Leon," said Craig.

"Yes, sir," said Tony.

With that, they left Vance alone to deal with his mourning and his children.

NCIS

Craig, Malouf, and Talbot headed to the Navy Lodge where rooms were waiting for them. Tony went for a swim in the NCIS pool then went shopping for eucalyptus tea. He arrived at the Lodge around nine. Craig and he got the deluxe rooms, which meant they had kitchenettes, as well as king size bed. After making himself his tea, he turned on the TV and fell asleep watching a Humphrey Bogart movie in which he played a paratrooper trying to find out who killed his buddy.

In the morning, he woke up to a Judy Garland and Gene Kelly musical _Summer Stock_. He still had movies. Getting out of bed, he took a quick shower then changed into a pair of jeans, pink oxford shirt, a British commando sweater, and a leather bomber jacket. He added his Glock 22, which he clipped to belt on his right hip and his ID and headed off to work. It was only five in the morning.

On instinct, he got off on the third floor and walked through the bullpen. There was a time he would have been the last on into work, but those days were gone. Now he was in early most days and usually stayed late. Hustling up the steps, he went into Vance's office to leave off his sidearm and jacket then he headed for MTAC. He lowered his eye so the retinal scanner could read it then he entered MTAC.

The night shift techs looked at him and waited for him to give an order. Tony took a deep breath and walked over to the sweet spot where you could be easily scene by whomever you contacted.

"Give Mossad. I want to talk to Malachi Ben-Gidon," he said.

"Yes, sir," the lead tech said.

Tony waited patiently. It took ten minutes but finally Malachi appeared on the screen. He looked bone tired and annoyed.

"DiNozzo, my life keeps getting better and better. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need some inside information, Mal. Who is up to replace Eli David?" he asked.

"That isn't just some information, my friend that is important information. Why do you need it?" he asked.

"Investigating his death, so I thought I'd like to know who would benefit from it," said Tony.

"You could be a cold bastard when you want," he laughed.

Malachi's face turned serious, as he debated with himself over if he should be honest or not. Finally, he made the decision.

"Two candidates. One is IIlan Bodnar. He was a disciple of Eli David and family friend. Ziva knows him well," said Malachi.

"I need to know what you think of him, Mal," said Tony.

"Ambitious and deadly," said Malachi. "Eli David sacrificed for his country. Bodnar would rather have others make the sacrifice," said Malachi.

Tony thought about that for a moment. Malachi didn't like the man, but he respected him for his skills- ambitious and deadly.

"The second candidate is Orli Elbaz. She would be the first female director of Mossad. Think about that. She should never be underestimated," Malachi said with a smile.

He liked Orli Elbaz. He had all the information he needed, especially since he had grown to trust Malachi. Bodnar was worth looking into more than Orli Elbaz.

"They are both Deputy Directors, aren't they?" he asked Malachi.

"Yes, they are," said Malachi.

"Thanks, Mal, you were a great deal of help," Tony said.

"Well, be some help for me and find who is behind this. Mossad is not a happy place at the moment. It needs to know who did this to Eli," he said.

"I intend on finding the bastard, Mal," said Tony.

He made the cut motion and the screen went blank. When Sonia got in he'd put her on digging up everything on IIlan Bodnar. He'd put Ray on the job of looking in all the dark corners for information. His intelligence contacts and mercs should come up with something.

Tony headed up the aisle exited MTAC where both Sonia and Ray were waiting for him. He smiled. They had been working together for almost two years and now they knew his habits and ways.

"What do you have for us, boss?" asked Talbot.

"IIlan Bodnar. He is homework for both of you. Sonia, you take of legitimate venues and get me everything on him, while, Ray, you do what you do so well," said Tony.

"What's his sin?" asked Sonia.

"He could end up the next director of Mossad," said Tony.

Over Sonia's shoulder, Tony noticed that Gibbs had just come in with his coffee. His former boss looked up at him and motioned him to come down. Tony nodded yes.

"So, get to work and the sooner I get information the better," he said.

"Yes, boss," said Talbot.

"Yes, Assistant Director," smiled Sonia.

They headed off and Tony headed down the stairs into bullpen. Gibbs was sipping his coffee.

"Assistant Director DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled, "you could have warned me."

"Life just kept getting more complicated and busier," said Tony.

"And you were afraid to talk to Ziva," Gibbs said.

"I dropped Abby a line now and then," he smiled.

"Ziva needs your support and, more than likely, your protection, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"I know, Gibbs."

"Any leads?" he asked.

"Working on one," said Tony. "Who benefits the most with David's death? The answer came up with two names and one of them seems worth pursuing."

"And the name is?" asked Gibbs.

"IIlan Bodnar," said Tony.

"An inside job," growled Gibbs. "We need proof."

"I know, Gibbs. If he did then we'll have proof, and the new Mossad director will owe me a favor," smiled Tony.

"You've become a politician, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"No, that Craig's job," said Tony. "I'm just learning how to survive on the level."

Tony looked over at his former desk. He could tell that it was occupied by McGee. Gibbs noticed the expression on Tony's face. He suddenly looked forlorn.

"You miss it?" he asked him.

"Being a field agent?" Tony said.

"Yes."

"Yeah, boss, I miss it. I miss a lot of things, but those days are over," Tony said.

"How about you come to my place for a steak tonight?" asked Gibbs.

"Cowboy-style?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, cowboy-style," said Gibbs.

"Sounds good, Gibbs; I'd like that."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Sonia, Ray, and Tony were using the conference room down the hall from Vance's office. As a team they were used to having no permanent home, so they made use of whatever room was available. Tony had come to think of MTAC's across the system as his office for all the time he spent in them. They had deli sandwiches and coffee delivered to them, while they reviewed the information gathered about IIlan Bodnar.

Ray took a bite of his corned beef on rye and smiled, "Good sandwich. Not New York good, but damned good."

"If we have the time I take you a place that has the best Philly cheesesteak outside of Philly," said Tony, as he put his turkey and Muenster cheese on pumpernickel down.

"Should I continue telling you about Bodnar or do you want me to wait until after dinner?" asked Sonia.

Tony smiled, "Proceed, Sonia."

"He ran two off the book ops where he used foreign assassins instead of Kidon Unit personnel," said Sonia.

"Roland Ames is Swiss," said Ray.

"There are a lot of people in Mossad who seem not to trust him," said Sonia.

"I don't trust the bastard," said Ray.

Tony looked at Sonia, "Follow the money."

Tony looked at Ray, "Now what do you have for me."

"So far Eli David's death has been kept quiet just as has been requested. It will be officially announced when his body is in Israel, but Bodnar is acting like he is going to be director and is rubbing people the wrong way. It's like he wants to start a quick war with the Palestinians in order to take command," said Ray. "He's pissing people off."

"Give me an example, Ray," said Tony.

"Okay, he put a Kidon Unit into the field to hunt down a terrorist in Lebanon. This is the type of op that needs the director's sanction, but he put them in the field anyway," said Ray.

"Gibbs is downstairs interviewing Arash Kazmi," said Tony. "It's looking more and more like Bodnar had a good reason to have Eli offed."

"I also talk to a few friends who said Bodnar and David recently had a falling out. It seems Eli David was pushing for peace lately instead of aggressive actions. Bodnar wanted aggressive actions, as deputy director of Aman, outside of Israel actions and ops," said Ray.

"Imagine Eli David, the lion of dessert, as a peacemaker," said Sonia, "but he has been headed in that direction lately."

Tony sighed. It sounded like he wanted to make his daughter proud after so many years of disappointing her.

"We 36 hours left to the 48 hour blackout period the president placed on the Eli's death. Drink plenty of coffee but now find me a link between Bodnar and Ames. I don't want that man becoming director if he killed Eli David," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Sonia.

"Gotcha, boss," said Ray.

Tony stood up and headed for the door, "I'm going to update, Craig."

Exiting the conference room, he heard Hebrew being yelled by two voices. He recognized one as Ziva and the other was a male. Looking over the railing, he saw IIlan Bodnar and two bodyguards demanding Eli's body. Tony had picked up enough Hebrew to know that much.

He headed down the stairs and bolted into the bullpen. MacDonald and McGee weren't sure how to help Ziva here and Gibbs was nowhere in sight, but he was. He would have Ziva's six.

"What the hell do you want, Deputy Director Bodnar?" growled Tony.

"Ahh, if it isn't Agent Meatball," said Bodnar.

Ziva closed her eyes. She gave him that nickname flippantly when she was first doing the dossier on him for Ari. It was before she got to know, really know, Tony.

"That is Assistant Director DiNozzo now," snapped Tony. "Maybe I should contact Deputy Director Elbaz and tell her that you are here. I bet she'd like to know that."

"Orli doesn't matter," said Bodnar.

"Except that she might be the next director," smiled Tony. "From what I know she is the favorite to become the next director of Mossad."

"Not if I can help it," said Bodnar.

Tony snorted at this answer. He had exposed a little too much of himself. "Your government, the government you are supposed to listen to, has agreed with my government about a 48 hour period for investigation. That time is not done, so you have no place here, and we have no reason to show you any courtesy," said Tony. "Get out."

Bodnar looked over at Ziva and spoke, "We are like family, Ziva. I have known you since you were a child. Tell me where the body of Eli is."

"No. We are not family. My family is all dead," said Ziva.

Bodnar took a step towards Ziva, but he was stopped at Tony placed himself in between the two of them. He ended up in a glaring contest. It was then that Gibbs appeared. Bodnar broke off his contest with Tony to glare at Gibbs. Gibbs glared back.

"You are holding the Palestinian bastard behind this, Agent Gibbs," barked Bodnar.

"I'm not sure who is behind it yet," said Gibbs.

"Of course, it was that worthless bastard, who had Eli killed. He is Palestinian and cannot be trust. Who else could have done it?" said Bodnar.

"Or, a worthless bastard who wants to be director of Mossad did it," Tony spoke up.

Again, he took the winds out of Bodnar's sails. The man looked as if he had been hit with a sucker punch then he regained his composure.

"Are you accusing me of something?" asked Bodnar.

"Not yet, but time will tell," said Tony.

Ziva looked at Tony and a slight smile appeared on her face. She missed him.

"I could register a complaint about you, Assistant Director DiNozzo," said Bodnar.

"I'd be glad to hear it," said Craig, as he came down the stairs.

Craig looked nervous, but Tony knew that was just part of his act. It was his way of getting people to underestimate him.

"The dog barks at me and now the master appears to make him behave," said Bodnar.

"Bring me a biscuit, Jerome?" asked Tony.

"I know you prefer cannolis, Tony, and I don't have any at the moment," smiled Craig. "I'll get you one later."

The watched and listened to the interchange between Tony and Craig and could see that the two men had formed a friendship. He was glad Tony had backup.

"Deputy Director Craig…," Bodnar started.

"That is Acting Director Craig at the moment. Director Vance is grieving his wife's murder, so I am handling things for now," said Craig.

"I offer my condolences," said Bodnar.

"Cut to the chase," said Tony, "you can't have Eli's body; you can't bully your way into this investigation; and you can't dress. At least, Eli had some real style. You look like a banker."

"Deputy Director Bodnar, please take your men and leave. I'm dealing directly with your government on this and you are getting in the way," said Craig.

Bodnar looked from Tony to Craig then he barked orders in Hebrew and left. Once he was truly gone, Tony turned to Craig.

"He is a suspect," said Tony.

"Really?" reacted Craig then he smiled. "I hope he did it."

"Really, Jerome?" said Tony.

He shrugged.

"Sonia is following the money and Ray is still looking in a few dark corners," said Tony.

"If it is that bastard I will kill him myself and I will do it slowly," said Ziva.

"I don't think so, Agent David. You are no longer Mossad, but NCIS. We are not assassins," said Craig.

Ziva glared at him, but she didn't say a thing.

"Anyway, he is probably a threat to your life, too, Ziva. You should be under protective custody from here on out. We can't trust him," said Tony.

"I can handle myself," growled Ziva.

"You are now staying at my place," said Gibbs. "I hope you have a go bag in your car's trunk."

"Gibbs, I can take care of myself," said Ziva.

"You are staying with me," he barked. "There is no arguing with me, Ziver. Understand?"

"I understand," he said.

It was the end of that conversation. She knew not to argue with Gibbs. Instead, she sat down at her desk and began to pout.

"When were you going to let me know about Bodnar, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Tonight at dinner," said Tony.

"Well, bring beer and we can talk," Gibbs said.

"Okay, Gibbs," said Tony.

NCIS

Tony finished his swim in the NCIS pool. He got out and showered then dressed. Leaving NCIS he went to the store and bought two six packs of Sam Adams and headed off to Gibbs. When he arrived, he parked the borrowed NCIS Charger in the front then got out with the beer and headed up the porch. Before he could even open the door, Ziva opened it for him then turned and walked away. She wasn't going to make this easy on him. He entered.

Gibbs was busy at the fireplace cooking their steaks. He looked up at Tony.

"Toss me a beer," he said.

Tony reached into the brown paper bag and pulled out a beer. He tossed it to him. Gibbs caught, twisted off the cap, and then he started to pour the liquid on the beer.

"On the stove is a pan of baked beans and in the oven baked potato. Put the beer in the fridge," said Gibbs.

Tony did as he was told to do. He returned to see that Ziva was seated on the sofa and doing her best to avoid looking at him. Seating down at the other end of the sofa, he decided not to push her.

"Have your people come up with anything else?" asked Gibbs.

"They are still working at it, Gibbs. Give them time and they will find what we need to nail Bodnar," answered Tony.

"Both of them seem very loyal to you. Why?" asked Gibbs.

"Ray is a former recon marine. He was working with CIA paramilitary when an op went wrong. A scapegoat was needed for the failure. They tried to pin the FUBAR on him. I saved his ass and offered him the position he has now. He took it," said Tony.

"So, he's not a trained special agent," said Gibbs.

"He is now," smiled Tony.

"And the woman?" asked Gibbs.

"Sonia was fast tracked to be a director someday. Brilliant mind, great computer skills; she has even done some time in the field, but she made a mistake one day. She trusted a double agent because he had kind eyes," said Tony. "Sound familiar?"

"Kate and Ari," said Gibbs.

The name Ari made Ziva stiffen, but she still didn't say a word.

"His name was Hanan Fad. Ray took care of him. It was on my orders," said Tony. "People didn't trust her after that, so I added her to my team. She has rebuilt her reputation, but she has no intention of leaving my little damage control team."

Gibbs turned the steaks. He laughed to himself.

"Steaks are done," he said then stood up straight and looked at Tony. "Help me get the plates."

"Sure, Gibbs," he said.

They ate in silence. Occasionally, Tony glanced over at Ziva. She managed to keep her eye son her plate the whole time. When they were done eating, Gibbs collected the plates and returned with three beers. He handed Tony and Ziva one.

"How sure are you about Bodnar being behind this?" asked Gibbs.

"Money trail from him to Ames. If we pick it up then we have him," said Tony.

"I'll put McGee on it," said Gibbs.

"Sonia will have it by then," smiled Tony. "She is really good at what she does, Gibbs."

"She is that good," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, she is that good," said Tony.

"What else is she good at?" snorted Ziva.

Tony knew that comment was meant to get under his skin. He wasn't sleeping with Sonia, and he never had slept with her. His problem was that he'd been living an almost monastic life the last few years because he was in love with Ziva.

"Sonia is dating Ray. I don't have a rule 12," he said.

"That's dangerous," said Gibbs.

"So isn't unrequited love that smolders for too long," said Tony.

Gibbs chuckled. Ziva finally looked over at Tony. Her dark eyes couldn't hide the pain she was in, but there was more than pain in them. He swallowed. Tony wanted to say something to her, but the words suddenly would not come.

Tony's smartphone rang. He took it out of his jeans then saw it was from Sonia.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"_Found the money trail_," she said. "_A half million dollars out of a Kidon slush fund. It has Bodnar's fingerprints all over it, sir_."

"Sonia, let Craig know about it immediately," he said. "Where are you?"

"_NCIS with Ray_."

"Stay there," he said. "I'll be in soon."

He hung up and looked at Ziva then Gibbs.

"She has the money trail. It was Bodnar just like I thought," said Tony.

"That bastard will die," Ziva growled.

"We should head to NCIS because I don't trust what he'll try," Tony said then they heard a burst of automatic fire and the windows of Gibbs place started breaking.

Tony froze for a second, but Ziva was up and on him pushing him to the floor and laying on top of him in a split second. Tony rolled her off him then he whispered in her ear, "Ani ohev otach. Toda."

Ziva was wordless, as she watched Tony get up and pull his Glock 22. He started firing at the sound of the weapon fire then they heard a car screech away. Tony took his smartphone out and called Ray.

"_Talbot_."

"Code Blue. We are at Gibbs," he said.

"_I'll be right there with the troops_," said Talbot.

Tony hung up and looked at Gibbs then Ziva.

"Ray is on his way with some men. We stay right here and wait for him."

"Code blue?" asked Gibbs.

"Getting attacked makes me sad," smiled Tony.

Ziva got up and stared at Tony for a moment. She was still in a state of shock that he whispered to her that he loved her in Hebrew.

NCIS

Bodnar was now rogue and on the loose. They had no telling who in Mossad was loyal to him and how many men he had, but two things were certain: he wanted a war with Palestine and he wanted the daughter of Eli David dead. Tony and Craig were in MTAC waiting to speak to the new director of Orli Elbaz. When someone appeared in the screen, it was Malachi.

"Mal, not that I not glad to see you but why do I have the pleasure of seeing you on the big screen?" asked Tony.

"Director Elbaz wanted me to speak to you first, as one of the new Deputy Directors."

"Interior security or Military and exterior ops?" asked Tony.

"Aman," he said.

"Deputy Director Malachi Ben-Gidon, well done," smiled Tony.

"It is only good news if we can find Bodnar and put a stop to him before he does too much damage."

"How many men does he have at his disposal?" asked Craig.

"At least, ten have defected with him and these men and women are the best we have. They are Kidon Unit," said Mal.

"That many. Damn it, Mal," sighed Tony.

"Yes, that many," said Mal then he looked over and straightened up.

"How did he manage it?" asked Tony.

"He has been cultivating them over the past few years. Good assignments, extra benefits, and God knows what else," said Mal. "We are making sure that none of his people are still in a position of power."

"Sorry, Mal. You must know some of these men and women personally," said Tony.

"Too many," he said then he looked over to his left. "Director Elbaz."

Coming into view was a smallish older woman, who possessed black hair and still was quite attractive.

"I am Director Orli Elbaz," she said.

"I am Acting Director Jerome Craig and this is Assistant Director Anthony DiNozzo," said Craig.

"You must tell Leon Vance that I grieve with him," said Elbaz.

"I shall, Madam Director," said Craig.

"First order of business is Eli David's body. When is he coming home for his final resting place."

"Ziva David is escorting the body back to Israel along with Shmeil Pinkhas on an Al El flight," said Craig.

"She will need protection. Bodnar has a vendetta against the David family. She is the next on his list," said Elbaz.

"She is getting security. Assistant Director DiNozzo and Agent Ray Talbot will be in the flight and they will stay for the burial," said Craig.

"Does Ziva accept them?" she asked.

"No. But they are still going to be there protecting her," said Craig.

"I will have at least two Mossad agents on the flight. I will talk to Al El personally," she said then she looked at Tony. "I must offer you my personal thanks, Assistant Director DiNozzo. I know it was you and your team that found the link between Bodnar and the shooter. You have done Israel a great service."

"I was just doing my duty, Madam Director," he said.

"You do it well," she smiled. "When you are in Tel Aviv we must meet with each other. There is much I have to discuss with you. Eli trusted NCIS and I now understand why he did."

"I look forward to the meeting," said Tony.

"Assistant Director DiNozzo can be the point man for Mossad from here on out, Madam Director," said Craig.

She smiled, "It is worth considering. We have much to prepare for. Besides the hunt for Bodnar, there is the burial of Eli David. I must take our leave now. Shalom."

She nodded and the screen went blank. Craig looked at Tony.

"Have fun in Israel," he said.

"Oh, yeah, I should have a blast," sighed Tony.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Ray and Tony sat on coach of the Al El plane, while Ziva and Shmeil sat in first class. Ziva knew that Tony was there along at least one Mossad officer. It had been arranged, but she decided to act like the only person she knew was Shmeil. She wasn't ready to deal with Anthony DiNozzo. All she knew was that she had to bury her father and after that, she will deal with him.

Tony struggled to get comfortable in coach. He had grown used to Gulfstream jets and first class tickets with the occasional C-17 or C-130 into difficult spots. His back was reminding him of his age and his dislike of coach. Though, he wasn't a field agent any longer so to speak, he managed to do a great deal of traveling as Craig's troubleshooter. He could feel the knot in his lower back tighten, as he shifted in his seat. Since there was still twelve hours of flight left, he stood up and stood in the aisle hoping to alleviate some of the pain and tightness.

"Want to pop a few pills, boss? It will loosen you back right you and maybe let you get some sleep," said Ray.

Tony glares at him, "Yeah, I want to turn this trip into a sequel of the _Hangover, _Ray. You know that me and pain meds don't play well."

"Well, at least those movies end happily," said Ray with a smirk.

"You like to pull my chain, don't you?" Tony asked him.

"It passes the time, boss," smiled Ray.

"Sonia expects me to bring you back in one piece, so I'll be nice to you this time," said Tony.

Ray grinned, "She's an optimist."

"And you are?"

"A marine, oooh-rah!"

Tony smiled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Officer Liat Tuvia exiting the bathroom. She smirked at him then she returned to first class.

"This is going to be a long flight," he sighed.

"Well, boss, at least you have me for company," said Ray.

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"Boss, I love you, not sexually, but in a guy to guy way, two men who have shared a foxhole and trust each other," said Ray.

"I think I'm going to cry, Ray. I'm touched," grinned Tony.

"We got to get you a girlfriend, boss," said Ray.

Tony looked towards first class and sighed, "Yeah, I really do need one."

NCIS

The sixteen-hour flight was finally over, yet Tony knew that the fun was just beginning. Mossad had arranged that he and Ray would be given the same treatment as Mossad officers, which meant they would have an easier time through customs. As people collected their things to exit the plane, Officer Tuvia made her way to where he and Ray were sitting.

"We are to stay on the plane, so that disembark onto the tarmac to collect the coffin," she said. "I ask that you just be patient."

"Customs?" Tony asked.

"You have already been cleared through customs as a formality," she smirked. "Oh, and Director Elbaz would like to see you this evening to discuss some things. She said that you can have a working dinner together."

"Sure, I'll probably fall asleep during the main course, but a working dinner sounds fine," said Tony.

"You did not rest during the flight," Liat smirked.

"Coach seats suck," said Tony.

"Ahh, I am sorry to hear that," she said then she walked back to first class.

"I know she is a trained assassin and probably has killed more than one guy, but she has a nice ass," remarked Ray.

"Shut up, or I'll tell Sonia that you look at other women's asses," he said.

"You're a cruel man, boss," said Ray.

It took almost an hour, but finally the plane pulled up near the hangar and a staircase was rolled out for them in order to exit. Ziva and Shmeil were first then Tuvia and another Mossad officer and finally Ray and Tony. They stood on the tarmac and watched as a group of men in coveralls started to empty the plane. One of them drove a luggage carrier out and parked it at the back of the plane.

Tony saw how Ziva continued to ignore him, so he found himself staring at the workers. They were busy trying to get things done quickly, yet he knew there was something wrong with them. It was like a thunderclap suddenly alerted him. Three of the workers were wearing expensive footwear. Two had on highend hiking boots, while the third was wearing an Italian loafer. Airport workers in their position didn't wear expensive footwear. He called over Liat.

"Yes, Assistant Director DiNozzo," she said with a smirk.

"Look at the shoes of the workers, Officer Tuvia," he said.

The smile left her face and she gazed over at the men, who were working now on getting the coffin out. She noticed the difference in footwear of three of the men. They were assassins she thought. This should have been noticed by one of the many Mossad at the airport. Tony looked at her then at Ray. She nodded.

All three of the men went for their weapons quickly. Out of thin air, a firefight broke out. Ziva took Shmeil to the ground in order to protect him from a stray bullet. One of the men gulled an Uzi from under the vehicle that pulled the luggage. He sprayed them with bullets. Tony reacted without thinking pushing Liat out of the line of fire, and then he took a spray of bullets in his torso. The impact sent him backwards landing hard on the tarmac. Ray took the man out with a headshot then he ended the life of one of the others, while the Liat's Mossad partner took out of the final one. Three assassins were now three dead bodies.

The first one up and running over to Tony to check on him was Ziva. The moment she was at his side, she exhaled in relief. He had a bulletproof vest on under his dress shirt. The bullets were at least stopped. Unfortunately, he was still in a great deal of pain and having trouble breathing. Ray and Liat joined her by Tony's side.

"Boss," said Ray, "what's wrong?"

"Broken ribs, can't breathe," he mumbled.

"Damn it," Ziva said then she looked at Liat, "Get an ambulance now. He has lung problems. He needs a doctor now!"

Liat pulled out her smartphone and started to make calls. Ziva tried to calm Tony.

"Tony, don't you do this to me. We have been through too much and still have much to deal with. Listen to me and do as I say – slow your breathing and taking in air into your lungs. You can do it. You have had the wind out of if you and a probably broken ribs. You will not die. You won't get away from me that easily," she growled at him.

Tony nodded and attempted a smile, but the pain and lack of oxygen were taking a toll on him.

NCIS

Director Elbaz with her entourage of an assistant and four bodyguards arrived at the hospital in Tel Aviv and was escorted into a private waiting room where Ziva, Shmeil Liat, and Ray were waiting for news on Tony. When she entered, Liat and Ray stood up from their chairs. She motioned them to sit then spoke to her guards in Hebrew. The four guards went to stand guard outside the door.

"Bodnar is playing a losing game. It was sloppy to try that at the airport," she said. "We will have him soon with mistakes like this."

"A mistake that almost worked if not for Tony. His fetish for expensive shoes came in handy," said Ziva.

"Assistant Director DiNozzo is a capable agent for NCIS," said Elbaz.

Ziva knew it sounded like a statement coming from her but it was actually a question. She wanted Ziva's report on Tony, but Ziva wasn't Mossad any longer. Her days of giving reports to the director of Mossad were long over. She was NCIS.

"He was my partner for many years. He is excellent at what he does, but your officers should be able to tell you that," she said.

"I see," said Elbaz.

"I hate to be a bother, but, Madam Director, you appear to have a reason for coming here. You want information on Anthony DiNozzo. Why don't you ask a straight forward question because you might be surprised by the answer?" said Shmeil. "My Ziva responds to forthright people."

"Alright," she said. "Is he trustworthy?"

"I trust him with my life, which he has saved more than once," said Ziva.

"Good," said Elbaz. "You father was a good man and he seemed to like this DiNozzo."

"No, he wasn't a good man. He was a good Mossad officer and director. My father was a flawed man with many mistakes that he made with his life," countered Ziva.

Orli Elbaz smiled. Just then, the door opened and a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"I am Dr. Adler," he said in Hebrew.

"American here. I'd like to know how my Assistant Director is doing, so can English be spoken. Thank you," said Ray.

"He has two broken ribs one of which almost punctured his lung, a bruised sternum, and bruised coccyx," said Adler. "Because of his existing lung problems, we are going to keep him in the hospital overnight to make sure his pain is regulated and he is breathing well."

"I need access to his room, so I can babysit him for the night," said Ray. "As an Assistant Director in a federal agency, he needs a protection detail under these circumstances."

"You do not have to guard him. We shall take care of that," said Elbaz.

"No, Madam Director, I will guard him. He is my responsibility and my friend. I don't trust you with him," said Ray.

She nodded then turned to the doctor, "Show him to Assistant Director DiNozzo's room."

"Wait," Ziva spoke up. "I will go with you."

Ziva stood up and followed the doctor and Ray out of the waiting room. They proceeded to the private room where Tony was placed. Entering, Ziva smiled when she saw the IV units and knew that they were pumping pain medication into him.

"Row, row, row, an ark, gently through a tsunami," Tony sang then he noticed them entered.

"You've given him strong pain meds, haven't you?" said Ray.

"He was in pain," said Adler.

"Strong pain meds have a unique effect on him, Doctor Adler," said Ziva.

"Ray, buddy, Tel Aviv must have good pizza somewhere in this town. Get me one. The plane food sucked and I don't have high hopes for the hospital," Tony said then he looked at Ziva. "Bella donna, te amo."

"You are loopy, Tony," Ziva said. "Maybe you should not speak so much."

"Loopy in love," he smiled.

The second she saw him get shot Ziva knew she couldn't stay angry at him any longer. For too long they both had been acting like children. It was time to end that.

"I think I'll leave you alone with him," said Adler then he whispered to Ray. "We will change his medication."

"Thanks, doc."

"Ray, Raymond, Raymundo," Tony said.

"Tony, I'm going to be outside for a few minutes. Call if you need me, boss," said Ray.

"Okay."

Ray exited leaving Ziva alone with him.

"I know it's been years since we talked and you are beyond mad at me, but I fucked up. I know I fucked up. I admit that I fucked up. You see I love you and I was hoping that somehow we could talk and I could explain myself and then maybe …," he said to be cut off.

Ziva closed the distance between them and captured his lips with her own. At first, Tony was shocked by her actions then he responded to her deepening the kiss. She broke it off to come up for air.

"You are an idiot and have been for a long time, but you are my idiot. Do you love me, Tony?" Ziva demanded.

"Yes, Ziva David, I love you," he answered in a soft voice.

"Then you have a great deal to make up. You have made mistakes between us and I have, too."

"I know…," he started to say but she cut him off with another kiss.

"We have wasted too much time, Tony. I refuse to waste anymore. I thought you were dead this morning when you hit the ground. I cannot waste any more time with you. Are you in this for real? Do you really want a relationship with him?" she asked him.

"Yes, Ziva, I want a life with you," he said.

"Good, then you will do what I say," she said.

"I have no say in this?" asked Tony.

She looked at him as if he were an idiot for even asking such a question. Tony broke out into a big grin.

"Sometimes it's worth getting shot," he said.

"I need to make arrangements for my father's burial," she said.

"I want to be there," Tony said.

"Just get better. We have much to talk about and some other things to do," she said then a sly smile crossed her lips.

Tony moaned as if he wanted to get out of bed and attack her, but she kissed his forehead. Ziva started to leave the room, but he stopped her.

"Ziva," he called to her.

She turned and looked at him.

"I love you," Tony told her.

"Ani ohev ot'cha," she said.

She left the room. A moment later, Ray entered. He had a smirk on his face, which annoyed Tony.

"So, boss, you feeling better?" he asked Tony.

"I need to get out of here, Ray," Tony said.

"Do me a favor and stay until the morning and I'll get you to the burial of Eli David," said Ray.

"Okay," sighed Tony.

NCIS

It was five in the morning. Ray made the arrangements, including picking up Tony's black Armani suit for him. Once he was dressed in the suit, with a white dress shirt and black tie, Tony followed Ray to the desk to sign himself out. They had a drive to the David Family in Haifa. Ray told Tony to sleep on the way and he'd take care of the rest.

Ray nudged him as he parked near the David Family grave. Tony got out of the car. It was morning and already hot. Of course, Israel did hot well. Immediately several Mossad officers came over to them.

"They are clear to join the funeral party," said Malachi, who came over the moment he saw Tony.

"Mal," Tony said and shook his hand.

He looked over and saw Orli Elbaz along with four bodyguards. There was also Liat and several other Mossad officers, as well as the remaining David family, including Nettie, Eli David's brother, and her cousin Hannah.

"We should join everyone. The rabbi was just finishing up," said Malachi.

They walked over to the small crowd. Tony noticed Tali's tombstone, Ziva's mother's tombstone, and even Ari's. This was Ziva's family and they were all gone. They joined the rest of the people at the gravesite.

Tony glanced over at Ziva. She was in a black dress with a black lace shawl on her head. He had wished he got there early, but he was glad to be there now. Over the years, he'd learn to read Ziva David. He read her moods in all their changes and storms. Most of the time, he even read them right. The Ziva David at graveside was a woman feeling alone and trying not to fall into an abyss of sadness. He was there for her.

Taking a deep breath, he started to move slowly towards her. He knew this might not be the best idea he had, but he needed to be there for it, and by there, he meant standing right by her side. Moving past her uncle and other relatives, he came up beside her and took her right hand in his left hand. Ziva didn't turn her head to acknowledge him, but she did squeeze his hand. He made the right choice.

After the funeral, they returned to the home that Ziva grew up in. It was a small estate in Haifa. Before he could spend a few minutes alone with Ziva, Director Elbaz whisked her away in a Eli's private study. He was standing there with Ray when Nettie came up to him.

"So, you are DiNozzo," she said.

"Yes, ma'am, I am," said Tony. _Yes, ma'am, I am. What am I Dr. Seuss? _

"You hurt my Zivy," she said.

"I know," he said.

"Are you going to do something about it?" she asked.

"I hope to, ma'am," he said.

"I hope you do, also," said Nettie. "Now, have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't yet," he said.

She took him by the arm and escorted him into the dining room, where a buffet was set up. Picking up a dish, she handed it to him then she started to put some food on his plate.

"Chopped liver, you should have some of that," she said. "It is considered poor man's pate."

She put chopped liver and some crackers on his plate. Next, she put a potato pancake on his plate then put some sour cream and caviar on it.

"I'm giving you a nice sampling," she said.

Next, she placed a knish on his plate.

"I gave you the knish filled with pate. You strike me as someone who likes expensive things," she said to him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Next, she put some salad on his plate and then she stopped at the drinks.

"Would you like ice tea?" she asked him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

She poured him and ice tea then she looked into his eyes.

"Now we can find somewhere for you to sit and we can seriously talk," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Tony trying not to sound like a man caught in a trap.

In the study, Elbaz offered Ziva a position with Mossad. They ended the meeting without Ziva giving her an answer. All she wanted at this time was to see Tony. She exited the study and began to greet people moving through the house until he found Tony sitting with Nettie at a patio table in the backyard. They were under a large umbrella and she stopped for a moment to watch him talk to Nettie. The DiNozzo smile was on display and she knew that the DiNozzo charm was also. She walked out in the backyard and both Nettie and Tony noticed her.

"Ahh, the woman you love is her," said Nettie, who stood up from the chair she sat in. "Join him, Ziva. You need him and he needs you."

Nettie walked away. Ziva took her place and sat down.

"I know this might not be the right time," Tony started then looked at his plate. "Knish?"

"No, thank you," she said.

"Well, I know this might not be the right time and, as you said, we have a lot to talk about, but I just wanted to ask you something, which I think is important and needs to be asked," Tony babbled.

"What is it you want to ask me, Tony?" asked Ziva.

"Um… will you marry me?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

"_Marry me?" asked Tony_

_Ziva mouth opened then closed then opened again. He had truly surprised her, if not sent her into a state of shock. _

"_I mean it, Ziva; marry me," he said. _

"_Director Elbaz has offered me a position to come back to Mossad," Ziva said to him. _

_Tony's mouth went dry and he started to wonder when his timing got so bad. He waited for her to finish what she wanted to say. _

"_I told her that I can't make my decision until I find Bodnar," she said then she looked at him sadly. "I say the same thing to you. I can't give you an answer, Tony, until I find and make Bodnar pay for what he did to my family. Do you understand, Tony?" _

"_I understand, Ziva," he said then smiled even though he cost him a lot to smile. _

"_Thank you, ahuvati," Ziva said. _

"_I owe you my patience," he said. _

_Ziva nodded her head in agreement. _

Tony took another sip of his tea as he waited to see Director Elbaz. _Only I can propose marriage twice in one lifetime and have one woman leave me at the altar, and the second woman make him show patience while she gets revenge. And people wonder why I have commitment issues. _He waited in her officer while she attended some matters. His mind kept going over and over his conversation with Ziva from yesterday. _I should have asked her if there was a time limit on this vengeance or would I have to wait years for an answer. Instead of going around saying – my name is Inigo Montoya and you have killed my father– she is going to go around saying, my name is Ziva David and you have killed my father. My life is going to become a parody of The Princess Bride. _

Today, Ziva was off to plant a tree and mourn her father alone, except for several well-placed Mossad officers. She asked for time alone and he agreed. _Jesus, I've become agreeable over the years, haven't I?_ Now, he waited to talk to the new director of Mossad. Orli Elbaz entered her office.

"I hope you were comfortable while I attended to some important matters," she said, as she waltzed into the officer and to her desk. She sat down.

"I am fine," he said.

"We have much to talk about," she stated.

Tony placed his cup of tea on the desk and smiled. He waited for her to continue.

"Director David appeared to have a great deal of respect for NCIS to the point he carried on several ops with you rather than the CIA," she stated.

"If I'm not mistaken he had a relationship with Director Vance which led to a great deal of trust. Their trust of each other led to greater ops performed together," said Tony.

"The CIA wishes to influence our missions and act as a parent to a child. We cannot afford a relationship like that because it can costs lives," she said.

"I understand," Tony agreed.

"I'd like to continue that relationship and maybe increase it," she said. "Do you think there will be interest for this?"

"We are talking intelligence gathering and anti-terrorism, right?" smiled Tony.

"Yes," she nodded her head. "There are some things we prefer to do on our own."

A sly smiled cracked her lips and Tony suddenly realized that she was as deadly as Eli David was. _Don't underestimate this one or you'll be dead, DiNozzo. _

"Yes, I believe there will be interest more shared ops and missions," said Tony.

"Excellent," she smiled. "Would you be interested in having an active role in this relationship?"

"Why me?" asked Tony.

"You know Deputy Director Ben-Gidon and you have some experience with us. You'd be perfect if you spoke Hebrew," she said.

This was her subtle way of telling him to learn Hebrew. Tony smiled.

"Italian and Spanish are my languages, other than English," he replied.

"So few, such a shame. You could get some in your entourage who speaks Hebrew," she suggested.

"I could, or I could allow the director to decide such things as that," said Tony.

"Would you have a problem dealing with Mossad?" asked Elbaz.

"No, I'd have no problem," he said.

"Good," she smiled. "If you don't want to be so bold as to ask for the role as our primary contact, then I can ask for you."

"Madam Director, you can do anything you wish to do," Tony smiled.

"Now, my second problem is Ziva David," she said.

"How is Ziva a problem?" asked Tony.

"The David Family has a special place Israel. I won't explain it to you, but I will say that they are leaders. I offered her a position with Mossad as my right hand, Assistant Director David. She wants Bodnar first. I need her alive to make up her mind and she appears determined to go back to the US," she said.

"It is her country now," said Tony.

"Israel is her homeland, though," said Elbaz. "I believe that will be enticement eventually. It is in the David blood to serve Israel."

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked.

He wanted to tell her that Israel used up Ziva and tossed her aside, but he was now in a position that diplomacy counted. God, he missed being just a field agent sometimes.

"Keep her alive and help find Bodnar. I believe she will make the right decision in time," said Elbaz.

_Marry me or become her right hand – how come I'm feeling a little insecure at the moment? _Tony smiled at her.

"I will do everything in my power to protect and help Ziva," he said.

"It appears that I have a reason to contact NCIs," she said Elba.

She stood up and headed for the door. Tony watched. Once she left, he chuckled to himself. _Who would have thought that I'd become Mossad' favorite at NCIS_? _I am really blessed. _

NCIS

Tony entered his hotel room. As he did, his smartphone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was from Gibbs. Part of him wanted to toss the smartphone aside after the day he had, but his old instincts kicked in. _Rule 3 – never be unreachable. _

"Hey, Gibbs," he answered.

"_How's Ziver_?"

"She has a lot on her plate, but she doing alright," he said.

"_Protect her six, DiNozzo. I don't like her being there_," Gibbs said.

"Her six is well protected," he said. "Anything on Bodnar?"

"_We are working on it. I even talked to an old contact of mine at CIA. You know I want him, DiNozzo_," said Gibbs.

"I know, Gibbs."

"_When will you be back_?" he asked.

"Couple of days. I'll let you know."

"_Good," _he said then hung up.

Tony hung up. He tossed the smartphone on a chair then he stripped his jacket and tie off and tossed them on the same chair. There was a knock on the door. Tony walked over to it and opened the door to reveal Ziva standing on the other side of it. He started to open his mouth, but she put her hand up and shushed him.

Before he knew it, they were wrapped in each other's arms and devouring each other's mouths. He could feel her need for him and need for solace radiating off her and he wanted to do nothing more than make her feel loved and secure. In a graceful, yet un-choreographed, display of movement, they wrestled over to the bed and fell onto it. After that, they raced to who could get rid of their clothes first, and that was followed by a release of built sexual tension that had existed between them for years.

In the blue darkness of his hotel room, they lay naked in each other's arms. Even though their bodies were exhausted now, neither one of them could sleep. It had been an eventful few days.

"Wow," was Tony's response to the last two hours of off and on lovemaking.

"I think that was well said, Tony," smiled Ziva.

"Yeah, and it took us long enough to finally doing it," chuckled Tony. "Did we break rule 12?"

"You are no longer my partner or a field agent," Ziva pointed out.

"No, I'm and Assistant Director," said Tony. "Thank God I'm not a field agent anymore because Vance would make me an agent afloat for this, as it stands now he'll probably have some HR rules to point out to me and then nail my ass to the door."

She kissed him long and passionately then broke away from him and asked, "Am I not worth it?"

"Oh, hell, yeah," he grinned.

A comfortable silence enveloped them, as they lay there. Tony felt his eyes starting to become heavy. Sleep was beckoning.

"We have to leave here," Ziva said. "I am ready to go home."

The thought that she was calling DC home made him feel somehow better. DC was where she felt comfortable and secure, and it was definitely were her family was. Her surrogate father was waiting for her return. Tony opened his eyes.

"I'll make arrangements for us to return to DC," he said.

"When we return I will have time for nothing except finding Bodnar," Ziva told him. "We cannot have this. We cannot be together, not until Bodnar is found."

Tony took a deep breath. This was the old Ziva talking, the assassin Ziva. Bodnar was her mission and nothing could get in its way, especially love.

"Ziva," he said softly.

"No arguments, Tony. Just like, I can't give you an answer on whether I'll marry you or Director Elbaz an answer about the job she offered me until we find him, I cannot have a relationship with you. I must be focused on nothing but Bodnar. He is not going to get away with what he has done," she stated.

"I understand, Ziva. I intend on my team to be heading the search for Bodnar," said Tony.

She moved in his arms so that her dark eyes were staring into his eyes. Even in the dark, he could see the pain she was in.

"My father was not a good man, but he was trying to redeem himself with an act of peace. Bodnar killed my father and the Palestinians' voice for peace. He condemned my country to years and years more of hatred, pain, and death. That is why I must find him and make him pay. I will not be stopped," she said.

"Ziva, I'll give you plenty of room, but I can't let you do whatever you want to do. Also, if I get Bodnar, I intend him to bring him to trial and not be his judge and executioner," Tony said.

"I expect nothing less from you, Tony. You are a good man, which is one of the reasons I love," she said.

"And what are the other reasons?" he smiled.

"Ah, they can no longer be discussed until after Bodnar is dealt with," she said with a smirk.

He kissed her forehead then said, "The bastard doesn't have a chance."

NCIS

Tony managed an upgrade to first class for the return flight. He knew that his upgrade wouldn't come without a price, though. Malachi and Officer Tuvia joined them on the flight and Mossad asked that they be part of the team seeking Bodnar. Tony agreed then he made the mistake of letting Deputy Director Craig know, who then let Vance know. Vance was hoping to keep Mossad out of the direct investigation in the US, where they believed Bodnar was still in hiding, but now it seemed impossible.

Once they were settled on the plane, Malachi asked to speak to Tony. They moved over to a couple of open first class seats and sat down.

"Director Elbaz told her that she offered Ziva a position," he said.

"I know, Mal."

"I don't want her to come back, Tony. It is too dangerous. The David's have bled enough for Israel," he said.

Tony was shocked by this. He thought Mal would toe the Mossad line, but he wasn't. Tony smiled.

"I agree," he said.

"How can we make sure that she stays in DC," said Mal.

"We get Bodnar quickly and hope she says yes to my offer," Tony said.

"What is your offer?" he asked.

"I asked her to marry me," said Tony.

Mal smiled then laughed. He slapped Tony on the back then said, "It is about time."

Tony got up and rejoined Ziva. He sat down and she looked at him with a mix of curiosity and annoyance.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked.

"Movies. I was giving him some good DVDs to watch. He doesn't get much a chance to see movies," smiled Tony.

"You are lying to me," she said.

"Ziva, you have never known when I am lying or not," he said.

"Yes, I can," she said.

Tony grinned, "If you say so."

Ziva glared at him then she stuck earbuds of i-Pod into her ears and upped the volume of the music. Tony sniggered then he sat back and started to wonder how the hell they were going to capture Bodnar quickly. Other than setting a trap, someone with Bodnar's skills could stay in hiding for years. They just didn't have years hunting Bodnar and his rogues. No, they needed a ploy to draw him out and cut his damned head off.

Ray tapped Tony on the shoulder. He turned in his seat and looked at him.

"Yeah, Ray," he said.

"I was just thinking – how about I put a team of hunters, all special ops, and we go hunting for Bodnar," he said.

"It's an idea, Ray, but I'm thinking of a different tactic," said Tony.

"What?"

"Staking a goat and waiting for T Rex to show up," he said.

Ray smirked, "Who is the goat?"

"That is what I am working on," he said.

NCIS

The plane landed and with the help of the Mossad officers, they flew through customs. Waiting for them after customs was Gibbs and McGee. Ziva walked up to his and received a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Welcome home, Ziver," he said.

Tony, Ray, Malachi, and Liat came up behind Ziva. Gibbs looked at them.

"Craig and Vance want you back at NCIS for a meeting of some sorts," said Gibbs.

"What about Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and MacDonald are back at my place waiting for us. We are having a welcome home party and she's stay with me," said Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I don't need protection," she said.

"Doesn't make a difference what you want, you are staying at my place. No argument," he said and she nodded her head.

Tony sighed. She'd never listen to him like that. _I'm lucky if she listens to me at all. _Gibbs looked at him with his patented glare.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked him.

"You know I have no idea what I'm waiting for," he said then he walked away with Ray, Malachi, and Liat going along with him.

Ziva wanted to stop him and say goodbye, but she didn't want Gibbs and his observation skills honed as a sniper in their business. She made a note to call him later.

"Ray," Tony said.

"Scrounge us up a car," he barked.

"One will be waiting for us, Tony," Malachi said. "Liat and I will drive you to NCIS."

"Thanks, Mal."

They arrived at NCIS and proceeded to the Director's office. Waiting for them were Vance and Craig. Vance was seated at the top of his conference table and Craig beside. Tony told Ray to find Sonia and have some time together, while he, Malachi, and Liat sat at the conference table.

"Bodnar, we believe, is in this country, but we have no idea where," said Vance.

"He won't elude us for long," said Malachi.

Tony rolled his eyes and snorted, which brought him negatively to the attention of Vance.

"Do you have something to say, DiNozzo?" asked Vance.

"Bodnar will elude us for as long as he wants to unless we luck out and we all know that," said Tony.

"Tony has a point," Craig came to his defense, which brought a grin to Tony's face.

"Come on, Mal; you know how good Bodnar is and he has help," said Tony.

"At least three top Kidon officers went with him," said Malachi.

"So, what do we do?" asked Vance.

"We set a trap that he can't say no to," said Tony.

"And what would that be?" asked Vance.

"I am against using Ziva," said Malachi.

"I am, too, Mal. I was thinking that we arrange for a visit to NCIS by the new director. He can't miss an opportunity to take out his competition," said Tony.

"I don't think Director Elbaz will like being used as a target," said Malachi.

"We have the time, Mal. Find a double for her. She can stay well protected in Israel and she sends a double off to meet us here," said Tony.

"That can be arranged," said Mal.

"But we have to keep this to as few as people as possible knowing the truth. We don't know who Bodnar still is in contact at Mossad and we want Director Elbaz's life to be safe," Tony said.

"How long will his take to put together?" asked Vance.

"A week, maybe two," said Malachi. "I will leave Liat here, while I go back to Israel to sell the plan and arrange it."

"Let's make this even more tempting for Bodnar. As a gesture of friendship and alliance, we will put her up in the Four Seasons in Washington DC. She'll be a more appealing target outside of the embassy, and we can arrange for a fake dinner with the SecNav," smiled Vance.

"Let's bait this with as many targets as possible," smiled Malachi. "He wants me dead, so I might as well join this circus."

"How about a double for you?" asked Tony.

"You can't double this handsome face," smirked Malachi. "Liat will just have to protect me."

"Let's get this started. Once we have everything hammered out, then I expect you to leak it properly, Deputy Director Ben-Gidon," said Vance.

"It will be my pleasure, Director Vance."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Ray drove Tony to Gibbs' house. He pulled the car up and looked at his boss sitting beside him.

"Now why are we here again?" he asked with a smile.

"I need to talk to a couple of people in there," Tony answered.

"Agent David follows Agent Gibbs orders without a fight. That must annoy you," Ray said.

"It used to not bother me," said Tony.

"But you've gotten used to being the boss, huh?"

"You trying to tell me something, Ray?" he asked.

"Yeah, boss, I am. Your old tea, dynamic has changed. You are used to being a boss now. You expect certain reactions and they still think of you as part of their team," smiled Ray.

"Okay, I got it," smiled Tony.

Tony got out and Ray waited for him in the car. Behind the door, Tony could hear voices and laughter. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, DiNozzo," he heard Gibbs' voice call.

He entered and saw everyone with plates of Chinese food and drinks. Abby handed McGee her plate and drink, got up from the couch, and ran to give him a big hug. He squeezed her back.

"You haven't come to visit me since you've been back, Mister," she said to him.

"I've been busy, Abs," he said then gave her forehead a kiss.

"Not good enough an excuse," she said.

"I know."

She returned to her seat beside McGee. Ducky gave Tony a warm smile and wave, while Ziva looked at him and gave him what he called her Mona Lisa smile.

"DiNozzo, follow me," said Gibbs.

Tony looked over at Gibbs, who motioned him towards the kitchen. He followed. When they got into the kitchen, Gibbs got him a cold beer and handed it to him.

"I have eucalyptus tea in if you want a cup," Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. Gibbs bought the tea just for him knowing it was part of his daily routine now.

"A beer is fine with me," he said.

"Do you people have any idea how you're going to handle the search for Bodnar?" asked Gibbs.

"We're laying a trap for him. We are putting together the bait now," answered Tony.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked and his tone and eyes immediately darkened.

"No. We are not using Ziva," he said. "I refuse to use her, Gibbs. I think you'd know that by now."

"Good job," smiled Gibbs. "When are you springing it?"

"Two weeks," he said.

"It's going to be hard holding her back and keeping her safe for two weeks. She wants to take him out herself," Gibbs commented.

"If she does then she'll have plenty of people in this country looking for her head. Keep her calm and on the sidelines, Gibbs," said Tony.

"Tough to do," Gibbs said.

"If anyone can do it, it's you, boss. She listens to you," said Tony.

Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes at this.

"I might need some help," said Gibbs.

"I recommend handcuffs and a really good pair with a topnotch lock. She has a knack at picking locks," smirked Tony.

Gibbs was about to respond when Ziva appeared in the kitchen door. She was staring at Tony. Gibbs looked from Tony to her and shook his head.

"I think I'll get back to the party," he said.

Gibbs left them alone in the kitchen. Tony took a swig of his beer, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say or how to say it. Ziva walked up to him, took his beer from him, and then took a sip of it.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered, which was a bit of a lie. He was still annoyed at how easily she fell under Gibbs' influence, but it seemed petty to admit that. Ray was right about a few things.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

He lifted his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

"Other than trying to find Bodnar?" she asked.

"We are using my idea to bait Bodnar," said Tony. "I'm just feeling some pressure."

She handed him his bottle of beer back to him then she moved in close to him, got on her tiptoes, and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I thought no fooling around until Bodnar is caught," he said.

"It was just a friendly kiss," she smiled.

"I'm not feeling very friendly," Tony said.

"You understand why I need to do this, Tony; don't you?" she asked.

"I understand, Ziva."

"I'll be staying at Gibbs for a while," she said. "He wants me in protective custody."

"I agree," Tony sighed. "I wish I was the protection though."

Ziva smiled at this remark.

"Then who will protect me from you?" she asked him.

A devious grin lit up his face, "I have no intention of hurting you, Agent David… much."

"You are going to be careful, Tony?" she asked changing the tone of the conversation.

"I'm always careful," he said with bravado.

"Tony, I don't want you hurt. I want you working in perfect order," she said then she reached up, put her hand behind his neck, and pulled him down for a hard and passionate kiss.

Tony lost himself in that kiss for a few moments then he regained his composure and started nibbling her neck.

"You better stop or I won't let you stop," Ziva said in a husky voice.

Tony took a step back from her. They stared at each other neither one of them wanting to break contact.

"Ziver," came Gibbs' call, "bring a couple of beers back with you."

Ziva smiled. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Let's rejoin the party. I think I've got another fifteen minutes to spare before I have to go."

"Do you have to go soon?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so, Zi," he said. "There is a lot of shit we have to work out to make this trap work."

"Tony, just make sure that you aren't part of the trap," she said.

"No need to worry, Zi; I won't do any stupid," he said.

"You better not."

NCIS

Tony sat in MTAC along with Vance and Craig waiting for Director Elbaz to make an appearance on the big screen. Vance glanced over at Tony. He seemed preoccupied as if he was thinking of something other than what they were there to talk about with Elbaz. Vance had to admit that he sort of missed the nonstop remarks and comments about movies.

"Elbaz wants to have more joint ops with NCIS. She wants you in charge of them at NCIS and her contact main contact at headquarters," Vance said to Tony.

"She wants to turn me into George Smiley," grinned Tony then shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't have a problem with it," said Vance.

"I thought Jerome and I made a good team together troubleshooting the system," said Tony.

"We do," added Craig.

"It's time you take another step up the pyramid, DiNozzo. I never thought I'd say it but you have what it takes to be at the top," said Vance.

"I never thought I belonged that high up the pyramid, Director. I always thought I'd be Gibbs' SFA and then take over for him when he retired. That changed, though. What I've been doing feels good enough," he said.

"Good enough isn't enough, DiNozzo. You can do more and be more," said Vance.

The technician to Vance, he had Elbaz on the line ready to appear on the screen. Vance nodded yes. The three men stood up and proceeded to walk to the open area in front of the big screen. Elbaz appeared.

"Director, it's a pleasure to see you again," Vance said.

"How are your children, Director Vance?" she asked.

"They are doing fine. Thank you for asking," Vance said.

"I know Bodnar took much from you when he ordered Eli's death and he also took a mother and a wife. He has much to pay for," said Elbaz.

"He'll pay for it soon enough," said Vance. "You reviewed our plan?"

"Yes, and I agree with it. I intend on being in the US, though, to see this done. I want to see his body in person after he is taken down," said Elbaz.

"I take it there is no way I can talk you out of coming to the US," said Vance.

"No."

"When can we expect you and your double in DC?" asked Vance.

"Eight days," she answered. "Now can I ask a question?"

"Of course, you can, Madam Director," said Vance.

"Is Assistant Director DiNozzo going to take the offer I made him?" she asked.

Vance looked over at Tony. Jerome then looked over at Tony. Tony didn't say a word or move. It was as if he thought by standing still they would all pretend he wasn't there. Vance smiled.

"DiNozzo, answer the Director," said Vance.

"I have to answer this now?" he asked.

The expression on her face was one of amusement mixed with impatience. She wanted an answer to the question and she wanted it to be the answer she wanted.

"Yes," said Elbaz.

Tony took a deep breath then answered, "Yes."

"Good choice," she smiled then the screen went blank.

"I'm not so sure about that," Tony said with a sigh.

"I think it is," said Vance. "As of now you are Assistant Director DiNozzo assigned to the Director's office. Take a good look around MTAC here, DiNozzo because it's going to be your office in many ways. I'm going to place you in charge of foreign offices and ops."

"It looks like we will still be dealing with each other a great deal, Tony," said Craig.

"I take it you want Ray and Sonia," Tony said to Craig.

"They are more useful in the field. You'll have to find yourself a new team," said Craig.

"We'll talk about that later. For now the number one priority bringing down Bodnar," said Vance.

"Yes, sir," nodded Tony.

NCIS

The bullpen was busy. They had a missing petty officer and it appeared to be linked to the theft of funds out of the Quartermaster's Officer in Norfolk. McGee and Probie MacDonald were sent to Norfolk, while Gibbs kept Ziva close to home. She was tasked with doing the computer work including running down his financials. This frustrated her. She needed help, so she went down to Abby's lab.

When she entered instead of her usual loud, head banging music, there was Sinatra playing on her system. The music was melodic and calming, if not elegiac. Ziva was shocked to hear this music be played.

"Abby, is anything wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Shhh," Abby shushed. "Speak quietly."

She pointed to an asleep Tony, who was using her futon as a bed and hippo for a pillow. His suit was wrinkled and his tie undone and hanging from an open collar. Ziva stared at him for a few minutes.

"Why is he here?" she asked.

"He'd been working a long shift, so I made him get some sleep when I saw him in the Director's office. He promised me that he'd take his swim after he woke up," Abby said. "He needs someone to take care of him."

"Yes, he does," said Ziva, as her eyes drifted back to them.

"He going to be staying in DC, did you know that?" Abby asked her.

"No, I did not," said Ziva.

"Yeah, he is now part of Vance's office. I'm glad he's home," said Abby.

"I am, too, Abby. I am, too," said Ziva.

"Now why are you down here in my lab?" asked Abby.

"You it can wait," Ziva said.

She walked over to Tony slept. He moved from his back to onto his side with his back to them. Ziva slowly got down on the floor and molded her body to his body putting her right arm around his waist. He moaned and she kissed the back of her neck. Abby looked at the two of them and smiled from ear to ear.

NCIS

Gibbs tossed and turned on the sofa. Ziva was asleep upstairs. He knew that she had her Sig Sauer under her pillow and he had his on the coffee table beside the sofa. Even though, he trusted that DiNozzo had a good plan to draw out Bodnar, he knew that Bodnar's hatred for the David family would mean he wouldn't give up trying to get to Ziva.

He moved from his left side to his right side so that he was now staring at his Sig Sauer. Outside on the porch he heard a creak in one of the wooden boards. He knew that the porch was in need of some work, but neither a cat nor a dog could make any of those boards creak. You needed to be a grown up human.

In a second, he got up off his sofa and grabbed his gun. He got set in a defensive position and ready for someone or two to come through the front door. He only hoped that Ziva and he light sleeping habits heard him get up.

Someone started to open the door but before the door was fully open there were three shots fired. Brain matter and a body came through the door, followed by another man coming through the front widow. Gibbs fired two in the chest and two in the head. The man hot the floor then Gibbs heard four shots behind him and turned to see Ziva on the stairs and another dead body on the floor between the living room and the dining room. He looked up at her and Ziva nodded at him.

Just then, they heard some coming up the steps of the porch.

"It's me. Ray. Tony sent me to watch over you two," Ray called.

"Agent Talbot get your ass in here," growled Gibbs.

Ziva came down the steps.

"I should call the police and NCIS," she said.

"Check the bodies and see if you recognize any of them," said Gibbs.

Ray stepped over the dead man in the doorway and entered Gibbs' house. He had a slight smile on his lips.

"Sorry about the mess," he said.

"How long have you been babysitting us?" asked Gibbs.

"Pretty much since the beginning. One night me and one night someone else that Assistant Director DiNozzo picked," said Ray.

"Remind me to thank DiNozzo," growled Gibbs.

Ziva finished checking all three bodies, as she talked on her smartphone. She hung up then looked at Gibbs.

"They are Kidon. Two I recognize and the third I came assume he is part of the unit," said Ziva.

"I thought they were supposed to be super assassins," grinned Ray.

"I guess then didn't expect to be shot in the back of the head," said Gibbs.

"Oops," was Ray's response.

"I thought you were supposed to be leaving with Deputy Director Craig," said Ziva.

"I told them that I resign and so does Sonia. We work for DiNozzo or we move on," he smiled.

"What does DiNozzo have on you?" asked Gibbs.

"He saved my career and life," said Ray. "I think of him as a friend and I have very few friends. Understand?"

"Yeah, I do," said Gibbs.

The police sirens could be heard in the background. Both men looked over at Ziva. She was staring at one of the dead men.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

"I want to be there when they take down Bodnar, Gibbs. I have to be there," she said.

"Well, you know what that means," Gibbs smiled, "talk to DiNozzo."

She looked up at him and smiled slyly, "I will."

"The poor bastard," smirked Ray.

NCIS

Tony sat in MTAC in the dark. The technicians were busy checking satellite feeds and uplinks. He sipped his tea and took a deep breath. Ray had briefed him on the action at Gibbs' house. He was glad that his setting Ray as a babysitter worked, but he had managed to avoid Gibbs and Ziva since the action occurred. They would probably want to lecture him on his having Ray protect their sixes without telling them.

"Assistant Director DiNozzo," the tech manager called to him.

"Yeah," he said.

"We'll have Dubai up for you in half hour," the manager said.

"Thanks," said Tony and he sipped his tea.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Ziva asked him as she slipped into the seat beside him.

Tony choked on his tea and then spilled some on his tie.

"Damn it, Ziva, you scared the shit out of me," he said.

"And you didn't tell Gibbs and I that you have Agent Talbot babysitting us," she said.

"Sorry for caring," he said.

"You are forgiven," she smiled, "if you do one thing for me."

"You cannot be part of the op to draw out Bodnar," he growled.

"I do not want to be part of it. I want to be there when you take him down," she said.

"No," he answered.

Ziva shifted in her chair and surreptitiously reached into his crouch and grabbed his privates. Tony shifted then he glared at her.

"These belong to me now. If you want them back, then do me this favor," she said.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked.

Ziva smiled then she leaned in and whispered into his ear, "What I can hurt, I can also make feel better, Tony. If you want me to make it feel better then let me be there."

Before she let go of him, she squeezed his privates causing a quiet yelp to come from him. The technicians looked over at him and he glared at them, so they went back to their work.

"Do this because you love me, Tony, and you want to influence my answer on that question you asked me," she said.

Tony sighed then he rubbed his face with his right hand.

"Okay, I'll talk to Vance. Maybe you and Gibbs can be in the MTAC viewing all the surveillance cameras when it goes down," he said.

"No better than MTAC?" she asked.

"From MTAC you'll get all the best views. Trust me," he said.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek then said, "I trust you."

Ziva got up and walked out of MTAC. Tony sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Okay, I can't say no to her," he said to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

There was tension in the air all around NCIS Headquarters. Vance and the SecNav were in his office awaiting the Director of Mossad, while Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy and Abby waited for Gibbs' and Ziva's invitation to MTAC.

"I know that Anthony has a flair for the dramatic, but this seems like a rather elaborate staking of a goat to attract a predator," said Ducky.

"Bodnar has a hit list and DiNozzo made sure to offer him a lot of targets, Duck," said Gibbs.

Gibbs sat at his desk sipping a large coffee. At her desk, Ziva sat quietly deep in her thoughts. If this went well tonight then she'd have to make a decision. Director Elbaz had offered a unique opportunity to return to her homeland and once again be part of Israel. She had missed Israel. She missed the people, friends, family, and love of her homeland. Yes, Eli soured some of that for her, but not all of it, and the idea of being able to help Israel appealed to her. Yet, she had come to love America and felt she had family and friends here also.

Of course, there was also the offer Tony made to her. He wanted them to get married. It seemed almost ridiculous to even consider. She and Tony had strong, very strong, emotions for each other, but she wasn't sure if marriage was a good idea with them. They were both set in their ways and prone to being a little hot headed. And, there was so much history between them, history which was both amazing and painful.

No, she had a great deal to consider. Her future was in the balance and she needed to decide where it lay. Was it time to go home, or was it time to make a home here?

"Ziver, have you spoken to DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked her breaking her out of her womb of thoughts.

"Oh, um, no, Gibbs," she replied.

"Why not?" asked Abby, who was seated on the edge of her desk.

"He has been busy and I," she paused for a moment, "and I have been avoiding him."

"Why, my dear?" asked Ducky.

"Because we have much to talk about," she said.

"Ahh, delaying the inevitable," said Ducky. "It is a natural defense for us to avoid overly emotional or overly complex problems until we must face them."

"Also, stupid," said Gibbs. "Once this is over, Ziver, talk to him."

"I will, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"I wonder how he is doing?" asked Abby.

"Knowing DiNozzo, he is annoying everyone with nonstop talk right now," smiled Gibbs.

NCIS

For this setup, they had rented a suite and the rooms on either side of the suite, as well as making sure the whole floor was cleared. It was difficult convincing the Hyatt Regency to go along with this potential destructive and deadly plan, but the SecNav himself had assured all costs for repairs and other sundries would be covered. Now the suite was wired with mics and cameras. Malachi, Tony, a doppelganger for Orli Elbaz and the SecNav were waiting in the living room. Liat and Ray awaited in the bedroom, while a SWAT team took up the apart on either side of them. It was a trap waiting to be sprung.

**Dinner was to be served at eight o'clock, which would be the perfect moment for Bodnar to make his move. It was now seven. They had an hour to wait. **

"**If this was a film, I wonder who would star in it in my role. I'm thinking Steve McQueen. Yeah, McQueen. He could be earthy, street smart, and cool, but he also could be suave and sophisticated. McQueen could even pull off a turtleneck," said Tony, as he pulled at the bullet proof vest under his linen white dress shirt. **

"**Steve McQueen is dead," said Malachi sounding bored. **

"**True, but he would have been prefect for the role. Now, if I had to go with a living actor, then I'm thinking George Clooney or maybe someone out of the box like Bradley Cooper," Tony pontificated. **

"**I liked him in that Hangover movie," said Malachi. **

"**Great movie. I think Bradley Cooper is underrated in it. He's the glue that holds those movies together," smiled Tony. "Actually, I think he is underrated in all his movies. I thought he was great in The A Team." **

"**I have seen only the one movie," said Malachi. **

"You should cut back on the assassinating of terrorists and spying and see some more movies, Malachi. We only live once, so don't waste it working all the time, You got to leave some for frivolity," said Tony.

"Maybe so, but my country expects a great deal from me, which doesn't leave time for movies and even less for frivolity," said Malachi.

"I worked for Gibbs and still managed to see movies. You have no excuse," smirked Tony.

"If this was a comedy I'd go with Bradley Cooper," said Malachi.

"I'm not too sure about that," said Tony. "He has too much five o'clock shadow."

NCIS

The elevator stopped and the ding announced the arrival of VIPs. Orli Elbaz walked off the elevator along with Deputy Director Craig and her four body guards. As they headed towards the stairs, Craig motioned for Gibbs and Ziva to join them. Without hesitation both of them got up and joined the entourage.

They headed up the stairs and gathered at MTAC. While Craig let them in by allowing his retina to be scanned, Elbaz's bodyguards took up their position outside of MTAC. They entered where Vance, the SecNav, and Tom Morrow from Homeland Security were already waiting. As they headed down the stairs to join the them, Elbaz spoke to Ziva in Hebrew.

"_Have you decided yet about my offer?" _she asked.

"_No." _

"_I cared for your father, Ziva. I would like to continue his work with his daughter. Come home, come back to Mossad," she said. _

Ziva looked at her and frowned. It was a tempting offer. She missed Israeli and what little blood family she had left was there. Yet, her time in DC had taught her that there were more than just blood relatives. She had another family here in DC and Gibbs was the head of that family. She would miss them greatly if she left and took that offer. Of course, there was also Tony. His offer was the counter to Elbaz's offer.

Ziva had been avoiding thinking about Tony's offer. In some ways it was too overwhelming for her. All those years were they danced around each other had made her believe they would never be together, but now they had the opportunity and she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. There was so much history between them, so much good and bad.

"_We would make a great team," _said Elbaz.

"_I am part of a team already,_" Ziva replied.

"_Trust me, Ziva, you are missed at Mossad. It is time for you to come home where you belong." _

They saddled up to the rest of the group. Gibbs looked at Ziva with eyes that made her believe he understood the whole conversation. She smiled tentatively at him and he nodded back and smiled at her.

"Bring up the cameras in the suite," said Vance.

On the MTAC screen the screen broke into four sections with each section showing a different perspective of the large living room area. It appeared that Tony and Malachi were joking and laughing while everyone else appeared tense. Gibbs smirked at this. It was DiNozzo being DiNozzo.

"The goat is staked, so all we are doing is waiting for the predator," said Elbaz.

"Yes, Madam Director," said Vance.

"Waiting has always been my least favorite part of the job and what I do most as I get older," said Morrow.

"I know that feeling all too well," said Vance.

"When is Bodnar expected?" asked the SecNav.

"When he gets there, sir," said Vance. "This is a trap. He has to decide to step into it. We have no control over him, except to offer him opportunities."

"Let's hope that he takes an opportunity soon," growled the SecNav.

"He will. He wants me dead and Bodnar does not like to delay gratification," said Elbaz.

"We are counting on that," said Vance.

Craig sighed, as he stood beside Gibbs.

"The man wants to see the Mideast burn and the bastard has killed too many good people," mumbled Craig.

Just then on the screen, they saw the group react to a knock on the door. One of the potential spots for a hit was when the mail was being served. Everyone got into position. Ziva watched Tony, as he reached for his gun then placed it under his thigh so he could easily grab it and start firing.

The door opened and waiters started wheeling in food. Immediately one of the waiters was recognizable as Bodnar, even though he had dyed his hair blonde. The fake Elbaz had her back to him, so he had noticed the fraud yet.

"Bring up the sound so we can hear what is being said," demanded Vance.

"There are four waiters. There must be at least two more somewhere," said Elbaz.

"Just serve us and leave," said Malachi.

Tony smiled.

"Unless you want to stay for dessert, Bodnar," said Tony.

Bodnar stopped what he was doing, stood up straight, and stared at Tony. He shook his head and smiled.

"DiNozzo, has anyone ever told you that you were a pain in the ass?" Bodnar asked him.

"Yes, just about everyone who knows me. It's a gift," smiled Tony.

"I can understand why they would. I am tired of you," said Bodnar.

"I hope you are willing to come into custody without a problem and not play Butch and Sundance," said Tony.

"I like cowboy movies," smiled Bodnar.

Bodnar looked at his men and yelled out in Hebrew, "_Shoot them_!"

Mayhem broke out in the hotel room, as sub machine guns were pulled out from under the food carts and started firing. Tony started firing his weapon. Ziva tried to follow the action as best as she could, but stray bullets took out several of the cameras right away. Seconds of actions appeared to take hours, as time became meaningless. The sounds of screams, yelling, and bullets filled up MTAC, as they watched from the single angle of a single camera, which allowed them to watch one man die from gunshot wounds. Finally, the shooting stopped, as the one remaining camera stayed focused in on a single dead body of one of the waiters.

"Men down! Men down! Van, we need buses here for injured," came a voice.

Vance reacted immediately. He looked over at the MTAC technicians and ordered, "Patch me into the van now."

"Go, sir," said the tech.

"This is Director Vance. I want a sitrep," he said.

"This is McGee," came a familiar voice. "We are working on getting a sitrep now, sir. Agent Talbot will be reporting to me soon."

"McGee, I want to now the disposition of Bodnar and those in the hotel suite and I want it ASAP," Vance said.

"Yes, sir," said McGee.

Everything went silent, as McGee went to check on the situation. Ziva looked over at Gibbs, who stood stone faced and staring at the MTAC screen. The body that they were staring at was now finally being moved. Ziva found herself doing something she had done regularly as a child but seldom did as an adult and that was pray.

"Sir," came McGee's voice over the system.

"I'm here, McGee," said Vance.

"Bodnar is dead," he said.

A sigh of relief went through the room. The man that killed her father was dead. Ziva took a deep breath then released it. Elbaz turned and hugged Tom Morrow. The man was a threat to peace and he was dead. The relief by many in the room could be felt. Ziva and Gibbs stared at Vance, who also waited for more information.

"Officer Malachi is seriously injured from gunshot wounds and being rushed to the nearest hospital. Officer Tuvia is in the ambulance with him," said McGee.

Elbaz nodded her head then turned and headed out of MTAC. She was waiting to hear any more of it.

"Officers Riva is dead, as well as Special Agent Sale, Thornton, and Simons are dead. Assistant Director DiNozzo is," McGee paused.

Everyone waited to hear what had happened to Tony. Gibbs reached over and placed his arm around Ziva's shoulder. He squeezed as if to give her assurance.

"Assistant Director DiNozzo is on his way to Georgetown Medical Center, which was the nearest trauma center," said McGee. "Only one of Bodnar's men is alive and he is being transported to Georgetown, also."

"Seriousness of DiNozzo's injuries?" asked Vance.

"One bullet in the shoulder, one in the left thigh, several contusions to the body where the body armor stopped bullets. He is having trouble breathing, though. With his history, there is a fear of lung damage."

"Goddamn it," said Vance.

"Come on, Ziva," said Gibbs. "We are due at Georgetown. Let's collect everyone and go."

Vance looked over at Gibbs and nodded his approval.

"Agent McGee, with DiNozzo down, you are in charge of the scene," said Vance. "Get it in order and begin working it."

"Yes, sir."

NCIS

The hospital was quite. Except for the ER, hospitals were often quiet, especially at two in the morning. Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and Gibbs sat in the waiting area for a doctor to explain Dinozzo's condition. No one spoke because they had all been here before. Some of the times it was Gibbs they waited to hear about, sometimes it was Ziva or McGee, but far too often it was Tony. Ziva stood up to leave.

"Ziva, where are you going?" asked Abby.

"I need fresh air," she said.

Ziva walked out. Abby looked at Gibbs.

"I'll talk to her," said Gibbs.

He stood up and followed after her. She had walked down the hall and to the elevator banks. He caught up with her outside as she stared up at the quarter moon and a few shining stars.

"Talk to me, Ziver," he said.

"I'm confused, Gibbs."

"How so?"

"Bodnar is dead. This is what I wanted, but I would let him get away and be free, if Tony were okay. I don't understand this," she said.

"It's called love, Ziva. You love him," said Gibbs.

Ziva looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded in the affirmative, "Yes, I do."

"Well, once he is out of the hospital and it will up to you to keep him healthy and out of trouble," Gibbs smiled then he took her into his arms for a fatherly hug.

"Thank you, Gibbs," she said.

"Now let's get back inside," he said.

They headed back inside to the waiting room. Ziva was feeling nervous but better. Gibbs had that effect on his team, his family. They arrived at the waiting room along with the doctor.

"Are you all here for Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes," said Ducky.

"Let me start by saying he is going to be fine," he said.

Ziva felt tears stinging her eyes. He was going to be fine.

"We removed the bullet from his shoulder and his thigh then we used a metal plate to set his femur."

"What about his breathing?" asked Ziva.

"There is no more damage to his lungs," said the doctor. "He was merely having problems breathing from the impact of bullets to his body armor. He's in post op now and expected to be in his room in three hours. You can see him then."

"Thank you, doctor."

**Sorry for the delay but computer crashed and I lost everything. Yes, I didn't back things up. It took me a week to even decide to finish off this story. I was going to delete, but all that is left now is the epilogue. **


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Ziva came storming into the bullpen. Her hair was down and wild and her eyes were aflame. She was mumbling to herself in Hebrew. Gibbs looked over at her and smiled.

"Friday is your last day before your," he grinned then paused, "vacation, right?"

"Yes."

"Take a half day on Friday. I know Abby wants to go out for an extended lunch with you," he said.

"Hmphf," she responded.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" asked McGee.

"I am marrying an idiot," she said.

Gibbs laughed to himself. The pre-marriage jitters were starting to kick in and it amused him.

"What did he do this time?" McGee asked.

"I want traditional Hebrew music for our wedding and he wants Sinatra," she growled. "We are having a reformed rabbi with a priest giving a blessing, which means it will mainly be a Jewish ceremony."

"Do you like Sinatra?" asked Gibbs.

"Some."

"Then why don't you pick a couple of Sinatra songs you like and call it a compromise," said Gibbs.

Ziva looked at him and sighed, "It is an idea."

On the mezzanine Deputy Director Craig, Tony, who was using a cane to walk, and Director Vance appeared. They were in a deep discussion. The conversation appeared intense. The three men then went into MTAC.

"What are they discussing?" McGee asked.

"It is none of our business," remarked Gibbs.

"He is taking over dealing with hot spots and certain ops. His new official title is Assistant Director of Special Ops," said Ziva.

"Does that mean he'll be taking trips?" asked McGee.

"Only if he has to travel. Ray and Sonia will handle most of the travel," she said.

"You two pick out a house yet?" asked Gibbs.

"We are supposed to see two this week," she said.

She looked over at Gibbs, who was trying to read something without his glasses. Ziva continued to stare at him until he finally looked over at her.

"You want me to go with you and check out the houses," said Gibbs.

"I know nothing about houses and Tony knows even less," said Ziva. "We need someone who is handy to help us."

"Give me the dates and times," sighed Gibbs.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

NCIS

Ziva, Gibbs and the realtor stood in the empty three bedroom house. Gibbs looked at the ceiling and the wood trimming. He already saw signs were work would be needed.

"Are you and your husband thinking of having a baby?" the realtor asked.

"I'm not the husband," said Gibbs.

The realtor smiled at Gibbs and he returned the smile.

"Yes, my fiancé is late," groused Ziva.

Tony came rushing into the house. He looked tired and excited at the same time. Walking over to Ziva, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Talking to Israel," he said.

"How is Malachi recovering?" she asked.

"He's recovering," smiled Tony, as he leaned on his cane.

"You ready to limp down the aisle, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," said Tony.

Gibbs grinned.

"I am going to check out the bedrooms upstairs," said Ziva.

"I'll show you," said the realtor.

"I'll wait here," said Tony.

"I'll stay with him," said Gibbs.

Ziva and the realtor headed up the stairs, while Tony and Gibbs watched them go.

"You got any advice, boss," said Tony.

"About marriage?"

"Yeah."

"Love her and know that when you get into a fight that it's your fault," said Gibbs.

Tony smiled, "Did you ever think you'd see this day come?"

Gibbs looked at him then rolled his eyes.

"I got my rules for work from Shannon. She had rules for life," he smiled.

"You still have those rules?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, I do."

Tony laughed then said, "I can image what Ziva's rules will be. Rule one, listen to Ziva. Rule number two, listen to Ziva. Rule number three, see rule one and rule two," chuckled Tony.

"I guess you'll be listening to Ziva."

Tony laughed. Gibbs pointed to the ceiling at a water stain.

"Either there is a pipe leaking or one leaked and they didn't replace the damage. If Ziva likes this house, you can negotiate the price down," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, boss," said Tony.

Gibbs noticed that his former SFA was nervous. He was able to fidget without moving.

"Everything is going to be fine, Tony," said Gibbs. "Don't worry. You and Ziva will do fine."

Ziva appeared at the top of the stairs. She was smiling.

"You want this house," Tony said.

"Yes," said Ziva.

They both looked over at Gibbs.

"I'll check this house out for you," he smiled then he headed up the stairs leaving them alone.

"We are going to do this, right?" asked Tony.

"Yes."

"You don't have a problem marrying me."

Ziva turned and looked into Tony's eyes. Before he could say another word, she pulled him by the shirt and gave him a long passionate kiss. When she finally stepped back, he just stared at her with a big smile.

"Anthony DiNozzo, I love you. You belong to me now."

"Ziva David, I love you, and, I guess, I belong to you," he said.

"You know that if you ever think about divorcing me that I have been trained to kill and not leave a trace of evidence," she said.

"Are you trying to scare me?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Good, it worked," he said then he kissed her.


End file.
